Penthesilea
by KuriQuinn
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was born in battle, and expects to die there. If the only difference he can make is to take as many of the enemy with him as possible, so be it. But one day, a chance encounter with an enemy warrior will alter the course of his destiny and that of his clan in ways he would never have imagined… [Warring States AU]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter Summary:** Their decade long feud is only a cornerstone a larger conflict, a war that has been fought for hundreds of years. Since the days when Madara Uchiha and his Hyūga allies first clashed with Hashirama Senju and the Uzumaki clan.

 **Disclaimer** : This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. A thousand raging samurai will beat you into submission if you plagiarise.

 **Warning** : _Alternate Universe_ – Warring States / _Slight OOC_ of main characters, whose personalities and characters will be different due to different upbringing and circumstances / _Abilities inconsistent_ with the canon series, again, due to different upbringing and circumstances. / _Heavily Edited_ \- mature scenes have been cut to comply with ffnet content guidelines. the uncut versions can be found on AO3 and tumblr. / _Canon Character Deaths -_ this is an AU, but it's not a complete deviation, so prepare yourself.

 **Author's Note:** So, once again, a tumblr prompt spiraled out of control. And then, as if that wasn't enough, I kept getting requests to post this on my other platforms. So here it is. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

戦国時代

Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha clan, stalks the front line, traversing the ground soaked with the blood of ally and enemy alike.

The sun has long since set, but he has yet to find the individual he's been looking for since this latest skirmish started. Uzumaki Naruto is the one man among the enemy who Sasuke has marked as his rival, ever since they were children forced to fight on opposite sides. Their decade-long feud is only a small part of a larger conflict, a war fought for hundreds of years – since the days when Uchiha Madara and his Hyūga allies first clashed with Hashirama Senju and the Uzumaki clan.

Sasuke expects that the world looks very different now than it did then.

Over time, the daimyō were destroyed, leaving the power to the warring clans. People flee once robust villages and civilians seek protection and shelter from the strong. They toil in the ruined fields, little more than serfs who support the war effort while their masters slice each other to ribbons daily.

Sasuke's attitude vacillates between bitter resentment or indifference most days, with no in-between. There's no room for anything else, as he knows no other life than this. He was born in battle and expects to die here. If the only difference he can make is to take as many of the enemy with him as possible, so be it.

Perhaps that's why he is so often drawn to Uzumaki in battle. The other man offers a change of pace from the constant drudgery of war, a different type of interaction. The irritating idiot will make jokes while they fight or complement Sasuke's form when he almost lands a mortal blow. Or tease him when he misses, as if they're still the same scuff-kneed boys who skipped rocks at the river before the war of their parents caught up with them. It used to fill Sasuke with frustration that the stupid moron couldn't be serious about anything. As the years go by, though, he returns insults born of lazy amusement more than animosity. He doesn't know what he'll do the day he succeeds in killing the other man.

Today, he comes close to learning the answer.

As Sasuke and his rival fight, one of Uzumaki's allies—an older warrior with a scar across the bridge of his nose—falls nearby. At once, Uzumaki rushes to his side, turning a blind eye to Sasuke as if they're just enjoying a practice bout between comrades. Sasuke snarls in annoyance, intending to use the opportunity to run him through—only to be thrown backward by such a monstrous force that his teeth rattle and his ribs crack.

When he recovers himself, he sees a figure in red standing as a forbidding guard over Uzumaki while he helps the invalid to safety. The stranger is faceless behind a somen which has been carved into the shape of a snarling lion. Something like horsehair—dyed _pink_ of all colours—peeks out from beneath a kabuto head covering.

Sasuke pauses a moment to assess the newcomer, taking stock of the shorter, lighter frame clad in the traditional armour of the Senju. His enemy's gear is sleek and efficient, built for speed. He would think he was facing a small and wiry man if not for the naginata grasped expertly in hand.

 _Not a lion,_ he realises with a smirk, _a lioness._

"We've never met," he tells her, "so allow me to give you a piece of advice: don't get between combatants such as myself and Uzumaki. You cannot hope to equal either of us."

Gloved hands grip her spear more firmly.

"I do not kill women," he continues, "but I will if it means achieving my goal. Get out of my way. Go fight someone on your level."

But the woman instead falls into _in-no-kamae_ , a blatant invitation for him to attack. Sasuke scoffs because, for all her attitude, that's a defensive position; if she's starting off this weak, it'll all be over quickly.

" _Tch_. Annoying," he says, holstering his katana and bending forward into _nukitsuke_ , right hand on the hilt of his sword, the other gripping the sheath; his left thumb flicks the blade up an inch.

There is a pause, a lull like an inhalation of breath.

Then he moves, drawing the katana out of the sheath in one continuous arc, swinging the blade out from left to right in a move meant to decapitate. To his surprise, she darts forward too, jabbing the naginata first downward and then up to slice the side of him that is unprotected by his armour. If his reflexes weren't excellent, he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, but as it is, he disengages to face her once more.

His opponent's arm flexes, and he expects that she intends to sweep an overhead strike, but as he moves to counter it, she instead jabs at his throat. Sasuke knocks aside the tip of the blade, but only enough that the point punches through his armour and into his left shoulder.

There is a blaze of pain radiating up his left side, and it's surprising and telling all at once. The strength of the hit explains her speed—she's not as fast as he is, but strong, and it gives her a momentum that propels her forward.

When he steps back to get his bearings, rotating his shoulder to make sure he still has movement, she closes in once more. With a forward lunge, she braces the naginata with her right wrist and elbow, while thrusting one-handed at his middle with her left. He kicks the weapon aside, but can't get the space to cut her; instead, he strikes hard with the butt of his katana, cracking the somen in the forehead, sending her reeling back.

She staggers far enough that he can get into the required attack range, and then he charges. Sasuke brings his blade down overhead in a two-handed chop that should land between her neck and shoulder. But she recovers, swinging the polearm back around to block him. Their blades lock and they strain against each other. His arm trembles with the force this woman can put into her blow, and he finds himself surprised that she hasn't snapped her own weapon yet.

 _Perhaps, it was crafted with her monstrous strength in mind. Speaking of mind…_

Sasuke leans into the hold, his Sharingan blazing to the surface as he tries to catch her in a genjutsu, but the eyes behind her mask are shut tightly. Like most of the enemy, she knows better than to meet an Uchiha's gaze in battle, and he can at least respect that foresight.

Even if it will be her undoing.

By avoiding his eyes, she leaves herself blind to other things, and he hooks one leg around hers and jerks, sweeping her feet out from underneath. She isn't braced properly and goes down on her back, hitting so hard he hears a jarring grunt of breath punch from her lungs. Her fall jolts the naginata clear of his katana, sending it flying to the side.

Sasuke doesn't wait for an invitation, swinging down with all his strength.

To his shock, her hands clap together, stopping the blade before it can touch her. Then she wrenches it to the right, snapping it off several inches above the hilt. Sasuke snarls, overbalancing, and is forced to catch himself. As she tosses the ruined sword away and jumps from her back to her feet, he kicks the naginata farther out of reach.

They circle each other, now both unarmed.

"Do you still think I am not at your level?" she asks him, and there is a smug confidence there that would irritate him under normal circumstances.

Instead, he snorts. "You are a momentary amusement at best." But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the unexpected challenge.

Without weapons, they'll have to rely on traditional shinobi skills, and he knows such an altercation should end fast. Like his brother, Sasuke is a prodigy, and he has never lost to anyone but Itachi (he doesn't count the ongoing stalemate with Uzumaki).

Sasuke's fingers fly, forming hand seals, and he summons chakra to his chest.

 _"Katon—Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

He expels a massive, roaring orb of flame, intending to char the enemy down to her bones. To his surprise, a wall of water springs up around her, strong enough to extinguish the blaze.

 _She's a water-type,_ he realises, shielding his eyes from the spray. Which means all his clan techniques are useless to him right now.

 _"Doton—Dosekiryū!"_

The water becomes a wave of dirt and mud, barrelling toward him, intending to bury him alive.

 _Earth-style as well—hm. It's a fair attempt… But not good enough._

Unfortunately for her, he may be an Uchiha, but he isn't a natural fire-type—and lightning is strong against earth.

Electricity crackles to life in his palms and he shoves it downward and into the ground, channelling his energy into reversing the approaching wave. Clods of soil solidify and crumble, nullifying the efficacy of her attack. In the pause where she processes this, Sasuke transforms his chakra into thin, needle-like projectiles of lightning and hurls them toward her. With his Sharingan, it should be easy to hit her vital points, but then—

 _Shit! Kawarimi!_

She must've taken advantage of his focus on her mud wall to create a substitute.

He whirls around, just in time to see the real enemy coming from above, fist raised. He moves back, expecting to kick out at her as she lands, but when her knuckles hit the ground, there's no chance to find his footing. The surrounding area crumbles beneath their feet, forcing him to scramble for level ground.

He didn't overestimate her monstrous strength before. She really is _that_ strong.

Warier now, Sasuke moves farther away from her, considering the fists she still has clenched.

 _If she gets one good hit in, I'm dead. Even I can't guard against a broken neck._

He revaluates what he knows about this woman now.

She is skilled in ninjutsu and makes up for the disparity between their chakra natures using advanced analysis to anticipate his moves. He suspects her taijutsu is deadly, even without a finishing move. In that case, it seems this match may require genjutsu. Although, given her awareness of his lineage, it'll be harder than expected—she's shielded her eyes from him the entire match. Unless he can somehow trick her…

An idea comes to him, one Sasuke's seen his brother use before. He's never tried it—never needed to—but he has no choice; he has to try it now.

Sasuke channels his chakra into one finger, making a show of trying to capture the woman's gaze with his own, the _tomoe_ in his Sharingan spinning. While she avoids his line of sight, her eyes reflexively focus on the finger he points at her, no doubt expecting a shuriken or kunai to come from that direction.

Then she goes still, frozen. His ploy has worked.

With a triumphant eagerness, he calls up another palm of lightening and charges at her, preparing to shove his entire hand through her body—but then he hears _"Kai!"_

Seconds before he collides with her, she ducks—which should _not_ be possible—and grabs him by his cuirass. She lifts him over her head, slamming him onto the ground.

Stars spin above his head, but Sasuke's reflexes stay sharp where his wits don't; he punches his knuckles together, her forearm trapped between them where her hand guard and sleeve armour don't cover. The crunch of broken bone forces her to release him, and without wasting another second, he rolls away.

 _Not just a water-type. A natural genjutsu-type as well. Even without a Sharingan, she's strong._

He's impressed, despite himself, that someone other than Uzumaki—and a woman, at that—can hold her own against him. He might think she were Senju Tsunade herself if he hadn't met the old woman in person during many a failed peace-talk.

"All right," he allows, "You possess some skill."

She snorts at this, but it sounds like amusement instead of offence. They lunge at each other once more.

Again and again, they meet, fighting with fists, feints, and illusions. Maddeningly, she continues to counter him with ease, parrying his blows and nullifying his techniques, throwing off his illusions a half-second before he can strike. Sasuke suspects anything less than a fully-evolved Sharingan is a simple thing for her to shrug off.

And when Sasuke gets too close, she lashes out, bringing him worryingly close to death with the graze of her knuckles.

In the end, he realises that this woman is not even close to tiring. In fact, she seems to want to get him to use up all of his chakra first. She must have tremendous reserves, and he wonders if she might not be another Uzumaki.

Whether that's the case or not, this fight must end, and it will come down to a choice. Sasuke needs to get close enough to her to strike a fatal blow—not with fists, perhaps, but his chokutō remains hidden. He hasn't reached for the smaller blade yet, and so she won't be expecting it, but he must be fast because there will only be one chance. If he doesn't succeed, he'll be left open, and she'll kill him with a single blow.

His guts tremble in anticipation.

There's no point in putting it off. However this goes, the fight will end.

One last time, he lunges forward, feinting left—which she expects, and begins a downward chop with the heel of her hand. As she moves to meet him, he uses _Shunshin_ to materialise behind her.

Without ceremony, he shoves his blade through the gap beneath her arm where her armour doesn't reach, burying it to the hilt. She jerks in surprise, and there is a choked cry as she falls back against him. Her head whips to one side to face him, and this time he meets her eyes unimpeded through the mask.

In that moment as he meets his opponent's gaze, the world seems to stop.

Clear, green irises shine with surprise and pain. They are open wide, meeting his gleaming red ones without hesitation. Now it is he who can't breathe, as if he were the one who was just run through, not her.

In his colourless world of war and bloodshed, for that second, her eyes are the most striking sight he's ever seen.

Then they dull and slide away from his face.

As if moving in a dream, Sasuke pulls the blade out. It tumbles from his fingers as her body slumps forward. His arms wrap around her, almost in reflex, as gravity draws her downward. They are both on their knees now, her fingers clutching ineffectually at the fabric beneath his armour. A gasping, rattling, wet noise echoes behind the painted snarl of the mask, the familiar sound of someone bleeding into their lungs and stomach.

Before he knows of it, Sasuke has pulled the mask from her face, gazing down upon his opponent for the first and last time.

Pale, soft features greet him, blood spilling from full lips. It isn't dyed horsehair beneath the helmet, he realises, but her own distinctive locks. The colour of cherry blossoms, like the trees which no longer grow on this field of combat.

Even in death, she doesn't cry or make a noise, only squints straight up at him. Her beguiling irises move back and forth, like she's trying to read, or perhaps, memorise his features. It's as if learning the face of the man who killed her is the last important task she has set for herself.

All too soon, her eyes roll back and she goes still.

For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke feels the unexpected pang of regret. He senses he's lost something, but isn't sure what or even why or how. It makes no sense, and yet he is familiar enough with pain and loss to recognise it.

 _Is it a lingering genjutsu, perhaps?_ But that sounds absurd even as he thinks it.

In his mind, something strange happens.

Sasuke imagines this woman before him the way she could have been if they lived in a different time or a different place. From childhood to adulthood, smiling and laughing and yelling—dynamic and vivacious. Feelings and emotions he's never experienced hit him then, the chains of a life never lived, from a _something_ he can't even comprehend.

Hyūga Neji finds him like that several minutes—or hours—later. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke doesn't answer right away, still staring down at the woman's face. She has freckles, he notices; delicate and transparent, but clearly there.

"Uchiha, do you hear me? Are you wounded?"

The Hyūga prodigy is the closest thing Sasuke has to a friend, even if they only tolerate one another. Although his question is asked in a controlled manner, there's a minor note of concern there.

"I killed her," Sasuke replies which should explain everything, but Hyūga looks as if that hasn't answered the question at all.

Rather than push him on it, though, he simply says, "You're wanted back at camp."

"The battle is not done."

"All who remain are stragglers. Uzumaki and his people have quit the field already. I hear his adopted father was wounded. If he dies, I imagine there will be retribution."

Sasuke allows the words to wash over him, still gazing down at the woman in his arms. She looks young—maybe younger than him, maybe the same age. Far too young to be dead here on a field of blood and bone.

"Are you coming?" Hyūga says, sounding impatient. Sasuke knows from experience, if he doesn't leave with him, the other man will physically carry him from the field.

Sasuke stands, still cradling the woman's body.

"Why are you bringing her?"

"She fought me and endured. For longer than most men would," Sasuke says, adjusting his hold on her so that her head rests against his shoulder. "That alone deserves a proper burial. This woman should not have her body ransacked by thieves and vultures like a common soldier."

He strides past.

Hyūga takes a moment to digest this, and snorts. "I never believed you were the sentimental type."

"I am not," Sasuke maintains.

And yet, as they head back to the Uchiha camp, he wonders what it says about him that he thinks he feels a soft sigh against his neck. His stomach jumps in something disturbingly like hope.

つづく

* * *

Title inspired by the Greek myth of Penthesilea:

 _"[. . .] Although Penthesilea was a ferocious warrior, her life came to an end, at the hands of Achilles. Achilles had seen her battling others, and was enamored with her ferocity and strength. As he fought, he worked his way towards her, like a moth drawn to a flame. While he was drawn to her with the intention of facing her as an opponent, he fell in love with her upon facing her. However, it was too late. Achilles defeated Penthesilea, catching her as she fell to the ground. [. . .] It is also said that [. . .] Achilles retrieved the body, and gave her a proper burial. [...] In other legends, it is said that Penthesilea bore Achilles a son after her death [. . .]"_

\- The Dramatic Life and Death of Penthesilea: Queen of the Amazons (ancient-origins dot net)

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!_

 **クリ**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Summary:** Though they do not combat each other directly again, Sasuke is aware of her in the background. It's a strange, otherworldly awareness, too, one that he can't explain. Even when he can't see her in his periphery, he simply _knows_ she is there.

 **Author's Note:** A note about the dialogue - if you notice a lack of contractions when people speak sometimes, take a look at who they're speaking to. If they're in a formal situation, chances are they're speaking more formally. If you have two equals/friends talking, they'll be more informal. I just don't want to be accused of altering anyone's character too much :)

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

戦国時代

As he follows Hyūga from the battlefield, Sasuke is unable to keep from glancing down at the woman in his arms. There's something about her that didn't register before—a mark on her forehead that he thought was debris. The sight of it worries at his memory, but he has no time to dwell on it before realising something else.

Her chest appears to be moving.

Sasuke pauses mid-step, his body going still as he focusses his attention. A second later, her lips part, and he hears the soft whistle of air between them. There's another minute movement in his arms.

"You're alive," he realises, genuinely mystified. It shouldn't be possible because he aimed to kill and no one can survive a wound through both the lungs and heart.

"What did you say?" Hyūga asks him. Sasuke barely hears, his knees already folding as he lowers the woman to the ground.

Before his astonished eyes, the mark on her forehead grows, black ribbons snaking across her face and neck, disappearing beneath her armour. He senses a burst of chakra and shifts her to one side, examining the spot where his blade pierced her. He finds beneath the blood-soaked chain and fabric only a thin, puckered red line like a newly scabbed-over wound.

 _Impossible_ , he thinks, staring at this woman. _This is—_ But his thoughts stall when he notices her gazing up at him from beneath long lashes, those damned green eyes considering him. _Judging_ him.

There's another shift and his attention falls to the one hand she suddenly raises. Slowly, she places her fingers against his chest, and he expects the weak, ineffectual push of someone seriously wounded. Instead, he flies several yards backwards, forced to relinquish his grip on her from the power of her shove. Shoulders heaving as she gasps for breath, she picks herself up, eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

Hyūga wastes no time charging at her in retaliation, Byakugan activated and ready to use _jūkan_ to cut off whatever chakra allows her this inhuman strength. He is foiled by a simple stamp of her foot which splits the earth, disrupting the prodigy's balance and forcing him to jump back.

Through the dust and debris, Sasuke catches one last glimpse of her—still watching him—before she darts away. He moves to follow, only to find his way barred by Hyūga.

"Move," he orders.

"Do you know what that was?" Hyūga counters tersely.

" _Sōzō Saisei_ ," Sasuke replies, impatient. "Mitotic regeneration." Though he'd never seen it in action.

"So, not only is that woman very strong, but she won't fall in battle. Capturing her as a hostage will be a waste of our time and effort," Hyūga reminds him. "The only person I've ever heard of being capable of that technique is Senju Tsunade."

"That wasn't Tsunade," Sasuke replies.

"Exactly—if she's passed on her talents to an apprentice, that's intel your brother will need."

"Along with why we didn't know about her before," Sasuke says thoughtfully, still staring into the space where she disappeared. He must miss something else that Hyūga says because, when he looks up, the pale-eyed man is observing him with calculation. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen that expression on your face before."

Sasuke scowls. "What expression?"

The other man tosses the reply over his shoulder, a throwaway comment that is somehow still laced with suggestion.

"Interest."

Sasuke quickly turns around and follows him, glowering at his back.

"You've obviously been in the field too long," he tells him. "You're developing a sense of humour."

戦国時代

As odd as the incident is, Sasuke pushes his strange reaction to the green-eyed woman to the back of his mind. It's rather easy given that the same day he encounters her, his older brother is badly injured in battle.

Despite his battle prowess, Itachi cannot lead their troops with his eyes damaged, thus, the duty falls to Sasuke. He has cousins who are older and better suited—determined Obito, or even the reluctant, kind-hearted Shisui—but Sasuke is the heir of the main family after Itachi. He is required by law and custom to assume the responsibilities of commander and general, not just a front-line fighter.

Senju Tsunade quit the battlefield five years earlier to lead from shadows, nominating Uzumaki as her commander. The rumour is that the old age she tries to hide finally caught up with her, but days continue to pass without a formal announcement of her death. Until both the Senju and the Uzumaki are defeated, no one in Sasuke's clan can rest.

He often directly challenges Uzumaki, hoping that cutting him down will strike such a demoralising blow that his followers will surrender. He knows it's naïve—they've been fighting each other since they were eight, neither able to emerge the victor—but it's the only strategy that currently makes sense.

And so the weeks pass.

More often, he and Uzumaki end up fighting each other in earnest. They drill away at one another, trading endless blows that would cripple lesser men. Inevitably, before one of them can finish the other, some ally will intervene and drag them home to rest, all to fight another day.

It's here that Sasuke discovers he hasn't seen the last of the mysterious woman.

Just as Hyūga is his lieutenant, his second in battle, the woman with the outlandish hair and eyes appears to be Uzumaki's.

Though they do not battle each other directly again, Sasuke is aware of her in the background. It's a strange, otherworldly awareness, too, one that he can't explain. Even when he can't see her in his periphery, he simply knows she's there. She flits through the trenches, helping downed soldiers, retrieving the bodies of those who have fallen eternally. She does not fight unless directly challenged, and he sees the results of those bouts in crushed chests and caved-in faces.

The woman's reluctance doesn't make her less fierce or effective in her kills, and he wonders at the contradiction there. It's different from the brutal savagery he knows of Senju Tsunade, and yet, it's clear this woman has learned her ways.

There are no more Senju left, other than the old woman—which means she had no choice but to find an outsider to pass on her talents. Since neither Shisui nor his spies brought news of her, she was either very well hidden or—implausibly—a civilian that no one accorded any attention.

Whether that means she is simply heir to the Senju techniques, or has been adopted as leader of the defunct clan, Sasuke doesn't know. Nor, he tells himself, does he care.

He will kill her one day, either way.

戦国時代

The yearly floods make prolonged sieges impossible, and the brief engagements are so bloody that both sides will call a temporary truce for weeks or months at a time. They need to regroup, retraining the recovering wounded and drafting new soldiers into their ranks. Even gathering around the war table and planning strategies is useless because the rising tides are unpredictable; they often change the landscape completely by season's end.

When they were younger, Sasuke remembers spending these times skipping stones on the river and playing with a civilian boy and his dog. At least, he thought Naruto was a civilian, until they grew older. A tense encounter between their fathers ended that friendship, and since that day, they exist to kill each other.

Sasuke's brother often fills the lulls in fighting with quiet reflection. When they were both younger, Itachi would try to capitalise on the unofficial ceasefires, trying to convince their clansmen and the enemy to sue for peace. Sometimes, he would come close, too. And then another brawl would break out somewhere over real or imagined insult, and another wave of fighting would begin.

Sasuke sees that hopeful facet of his brother less and less since Izumi died. Childbirth has robbed them of as many good women as battle has ravaged their men, and Itachi is weary now—stoic. If he appreciates the breaks in fighting, he keeps it to himself, resigned to the inevitable return to battle.

It's different for Sasuke. He is and always has been restless during these periods, never knowing what to do with himself.

As he's gotten older, he's expected to spend his free time with the Hyūga's heiress, Hinata, but he doesn't. There are negotiations for a marriage between them, a full union between bloodlines which has never happened before. Both clans steadfastly prefer to marry within the clan to keep their kekkei genkai pure. Sasuke is indifferent to the potential match and feels nothing for the woman in question. She is a shy, kind-hearted girl, shielded from the harsh realities of the war by the sacrifices of her branch families. He knows she'll make a respectable wife—for someone else. A man like Sasuke—with his hands soaked in blood and more effective at ending life than creating it—does not deserve a woman as untarnished as she is.

So, instead of enduring supervised visits in which neither of them make any attempt to speak to or even look at one another, Sasuke explores the outlying villages. There are several which his brother has requisitioned for Uchiha use. These usually have spaces in their environs where he can hone his skills to prepare for the upcoming battles.

It's in one of these villages where he encounters his mystery woman face-to-face once more.

On a moonless evening after the most recent battle, he wanders the town square where the wounded and dying have been brought. Village women tend to them—wives, mothers, sisters, and lovers who cry in anguish at injuries that won't heal or have already robbed them of loved ones.

At first, he thinks that she's just another one of these—dressed like a peasant, hair and forehead covered by a turban. But, by chance, she looks up as he passes by and he stills; Sasuke would recognise those eyes anywhere.

She doesn't look away when she realises he's seen her, nor does she try to run; she simply holds his gaze, considering. When she finds whatever she's looking for, she slowly looks away and returns her attention to the gaping wound in a nameless man's side.

Every bit of training Sasuke has tells him to strike her down and take her as prisoner, or kill her outright. Instead, he wanders cautiously closer until he looms above her and the unconscious man. His eyes fix on the woman's hands. They are small and delicate-looking without her gear, but covered in scars—defensive wounds and callouses. Cool green chakra glows against the man's skin as she knits it back together.

"You are either brave or stupid to come here," Sasuke tells her quietly, duty-bound to remind her of their respective places. "No one here would question if I killed you where you stand."

"Death doesn't frighten me," she replies, unconcerned.

"How could it, given your talents?"

"Even without them," she informs him, shaking her head. Her tone is matter-of-fact, and when she looks up again, she's smiling. There's a subtle edge to it. "Women have to be strong to survive, in any era."

"They should be smart, too. Not wandering into rival territory, healing the enemy."

"The sick and wounded need to be cared for, whatever side of war they're on," she maintains. "We kill so many in battle—should we not try to balance those lives somehow?" She tilts her head to one side, looking deceptively innocent and earnest. He gets the sense she truly wants to know his opinion on the matter.

"Who are you?" he blurts out. The question encompasses both her identity and existence.

She chuckles. "In these times, it's unwise to give one's name."

He shifts, annoyed, because he's the last person who needs to be reminded of this.

"Perhaps you could make one up for me," she suggests then, pulling away from the man whose side is now whole once more and turning to face Sasuke. "And I could make up one for you."

"Childish," he snorts. "Especially considering you already know who I am." His reputation in battle and tendency to fight Uzumaki have ensured that no one in this land is ignorant of his identity.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she agrees. She ruminates on something for a moment, before declaring, "I would call you _Taka_ , though. You're as proud as a hawk, and just as fierce. And with those keen eyes of yours…" Her voice trails off and she gives a little shrug, a tiny smile on her face that makes his stomach tremble inexplicably.

Sasuke scowls at her. There's nothing about this that he should find endearing. "I have no time for your games, or your disrespect. If you refuse to tell me your name, I will _make_ you tell me—and more besides."

His hand goes to his katana, and instantly, she moves, jumping several feet back as nimbly as the lioness that graced her somen.

"Please don't start a fight again so soon," she suggests, a slight edge to her smile now. "I'm only trying to be friendly. There's far too little of that in the world these days…Sasuke-kun."

She disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but a satchel of medication in her wake.

It would be an easy thing to go after her—even _Shunshin_ leaves traces that can be seen by eyes like his—but he doesn't move. Instead, he kneels and picks up the small bag, noting enough herbs and balms within to treat most of the wounded in the square.

 _This woman doesn't understand the concept of warfare, does she?_

Sasuke is completely puzzled by her, unable to understand how someone can be so open in such a dark time. It's confounding. And annoying.

She's annoying.

 _In a way, more than Uzumaki_ , he decides as he passes the supplies to a nearby healer and walks away.

As he returns to camp, he can't bar her from his mind. Her uncommon hair and her damned green eyes—the image again reminds him of the cherry blossoms which rain from the sky in the spring.

 _Haru_ , he thinks, bemused. _Spring._

Then his wits return to him and he angrily shakes his head in denial.

戦国時代

"Did you know that your woman heals our wounded?"

The question seems to confuse Uzumaki because, as he parses Sasuke's question, he nearly takes a katana to the knee. He only jumps out of the way at the last second, misdirecting the tip of the blade with a hastily raised kunai.

" _My_ woman?" the blue-eyed man echoes. "I don't have a woman."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the other man's clueless expression. "That doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Then why'd you ask me about my woman?!" Uzumaki demands as two of his shadow clones try to ambush Sasuke from behind.

With a wide arc of his katana, he disperses them. "Then what do you call her? The one with the strange hair, who turns the ground into craters and can walk off a sword to the chest."

He tells himself it's not admiration in his voice.

"You mean Sakura-chan? She's not really…" Uzumaki trails off with a snort, and Sasuke blinks, reflecting that his guess as to her name wasn't that far off. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replies, lunging forward and meeting the other man blade-to-blade. "It's encouraging to see that treason lingers so high up on your side."

He tries to catch the other man in a genjutsu, but Uzumaki has always been irritatingly good at snapping himself out of his illusions. Sasuke doesn't think it's a natural affinity like the woman— _Sakura_ —possesses, but something else. Uzumaki pulls back at the last second, earning a bloody swipe to his shoulder, but gets out of attack range.

"Sakura's not a traitor," he snaps, defensive. "She's doing her job—she _is_ a medic."

"A medic who heals the enemy."

"To her, they're patients. And maybe she's hoping that by helping people get a second chance, she might get them to think twice about going back into battle," Uzumaki informs him. "Which, by the way, wouldn't be a bad thing."

"If any of my people left their positions to help the enemy, they'd be tried with desertion and executed," Sasuke returns.

Rather than get angry or defensive again, Uzumaki simply looks sad. "Sometimes, Sasuke, I don't think your side wants this war to end."

The lack of surname, along with the ridiculous suggestion, makes Sasuke snarl and dive forward, charging his sword with electricity.

"If you really believe that, why haven't you killed me yet?" he sneers. "There's been many opportunities over the years."

"I could ask you the same question," Uzumaki snaps back.

"Give me a few minutes, I will rectify that— _usuratonkachi_!"

" _You_ —" he splutters. "Promises, promises, asshole!"

And just like that, their momentary lapse into conversation disappears into the usual death-match.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!_

 **クリ**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Summary:** For a week Sasuke wrestles with himself, knowing that they need a more advanced healer—knowing _exactly_ who would be the most competent person to seek out. But certainly, she wouldn't be so foolish as to heal the leader of the enemy forces. Sasuke doubts even Uzumaki could shrug off that as anything but treason, not to say what Senju Tsunade would think of it.

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

戦国時代

Sasuke is constantly exhausted and yet, sleep eludes him every night.

For months, he occupies himself with battle strategy in the bleak, restless hours before dawn. He runs numbers in his head and tries to outthink the plans of his rival. Uzumaki is a bit of an idiot, but Nara Shikamaru is at his side, and the shadow manipulator is known to be a genius. Itachi could keep up with his ploys with ease, but Sasuke struggles. He's not an anticipatory thinker, preferring to react to problems as they present themselves. That kind of approach is fine when it's only himself, but with so many lives dependant on him now, he can't rely on such personal tactics.

As time goes on, however, Sasuke's ruminations change in a bothersome way. Offensive strategies and possible promotions give way to imaginings of brilliant green eyes and a mouth curved into an impish smile. This, more than battle tactics, keeps him awake at night, and he hates himself for being so weak and fallible as to be distracted by a _woman_ of all things.

There's little point in spending hours staring at the canvas ceiling of his tent, and so most nights, he will get up and walk. It's a simple thing to slip away from the constant din of the army camp and into the forest, far enough away that he can't hear _people_. It is easier to pretend…something. He isn't sure what.

Tonight, Sasuke sits at the base of a large oak, staring up into the sky at the giant moon hovering above the tree line. He wonders if there are people there and if they, too, are embroiled in an endless battle.

He begins to understand why Itachi always yearns for silence.

"Do you know the story of how this war got started?"

Sasuke's muscles tense, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword, but as he touches it, the voice registers and he pauses.

"There are few people who can sneak up on me," he points out, refraining from turning to her. However, out of the corner of his eye, he can see her ensconced in the branches of the tree, eyes on the moon, legs swinging idly back and forth.

 _Sakura_ , he thinks, as if remembering it for the first time, even though her name has been burned into his brain since he learned it.

"My perfect chakra control has allowed me to mask my presence since I was twelve," she states matter-of-factly. It's not a boast or a challenge or even said to impress him—just an answer to an unspoken question.

"That would be a useful skill for a spy," he remarks.

"Yes, it would."

"Is that why we've never seen you before?"

"Among other things," she replies, a bit of a teasing note in her voice. "So, do you know it?"

"Do I know what?"

"How all this started."

She's avoiding the question, but he allows it for now, if only to spend time getting a clearer picture of this woman. "I do."

The stories were told to him in his cradle, passed down by grandparents, parents, aunts, and uncles. No Uchiha is brought into this world without knowing the story of Indra and Asura—the two brothers who were the progenitors of the Uchiha and the Senju, and the stolen birthright which started everything.

"The Senju have been selfish opportunists from the beginning," he goes on. "They take what does not belong to them—credit, power, control—and then blame others for their failures."

"And the Uchiha have been perfect examples of restraint?" Sakura counters dryly. "Your people spent decades slaughtering each other and everyone else."

He can't exactly argue with that. Those dark days are literally written in stone.

"Senju Hashirama," Sasuke offers quietly. "Your beloved leader's grandfather is the reason for the conflict."

"You would say that," she sighs. "I suppose you never heard the story that he and Uchiha Madara were friends. A lot like you and Naruto."

Sasuke splutters and glares up at her. "I am _not_ friends with Uzumaki. In case you've failed to notice, we spend most days trying to kill each other."

"And I'm having a conversation with the man who stabbed me," she shrugs. "Humans tend to do things that make no sense."

He has no idea what to say to that, but he suspects offering any argument will lead to more of her twisted logic.

"People say they tried to find peace," she continues, as if she didn't just make the most ridiculous accusation. "Hashirama and Madara tried to build a village together, to stop all the fighting. But it didn't work." She snorts. "Which version did you get growing up?"

"Version?" he echoes, looking up this time.

"You really think we all know the same story?" Sakura asks, amused, gazing down at him. The moonlight makes her hair look silver. "If that were the case, I doubt there would still be fighting."

Sasuke doesn't answer, wondering if she's right and suspecting she's not. He knows that as long as there are humans, there will always be needless battles and wars.

"My parents used to say it was because of the daimyō," she goes on, as if they're having a conversation about the weather. "They were worried about the shinobi becoming more powerful because they were united now. And so, they engineered a war to bring down their numbers. Only it backfired because the Senju and the Uchiha could not work together."

Sasuke thinks on this.

He is familiar with the theory that the daimyō were worried about a centralised shinobi power arising. But the story his family always told was that Senju Hashirama betrayed Uchiha Madara in the worst way possible. No one knows exactly what the betrayal was—the specifics vary according to who tells the story. Sasuke's father told him Hashirama tricked Madara out of the leadership of their utopian village. His mother said that it was all down to a woman they both loved, and who ultimately chose Hashirama. Sasuke always found Mother's tale to be completely unlikely. He's never had a use for such emotional drivel. No one woman could inspire such a change in ideals, to cause a war where countless lives have been lost and lands torn apart by deep-rooted hatred.

And even if one _could…_

His thoughts trail off as he stares up at Sakura as she gazes at the moon. A second later, Sasuke shakes his head.

Even if he survived long enough to meet such a woman, it would mean nothing. He will marry Hyūga Hinata to strengthen his bloodline and finally wipe out the Senju and Uzumaki threat. There will be no sentiment involved, no confusion. He won't have to worry about his future wife making him question himself with irrational flights of fancy.

And yet, he can't find it in himself to reach for his blade and attack, or to raise the alarm for the watchmen to come running. Trying to cover his own confusion, Sasuke turns his back on the tree and the woman in it.

"The next time I see you on our borders, I will kill you," he hisses as he walks away. He refuses to look back to see if Sakura has left, or if she's still perched in the branches like a tree spirit.

戦国時代

Within weeks, it becomes clear that Itachi's preference for solitude has never been just about needing momentary solace.

Sasuke learns that his brother's blindness is not the result of an enemy jutsu, but a symptom of the disease Itachi has hidden for years—a sickness that weakens him every day, sapping his strength and mobility. Before Sasuke's eyes, his brother grows thinner and weaker, coughing up blood and fighting just to raise a hand.

"Put it out of your mind, little brother," he says, smiling gently whenever Sasuke visits him at the end of the day. "There's still more than enough time."

But when he reaches to tap Sasuke's forehead in affectionate reprimand, the gesture is as feeble as the graze of a butterfly's wings.

This stark reality adds to Sasuke's wakeful nights and keeps him preoccupied by day. He tells his clansmen and their vassals that Itachi has caught an aggressive pneumonia—the damp conditions in the trenches make this a believable lie.

In secret, he seeks out help.

Through the course of months, Sasuke quietly brings in every medic among their forces, every village healer and hedge witch, but no one has an answer or hope to give. Even Obito's wife, Rin, a talented healer in her own right, is mystified.

For a week, Sasuke wrestles with himself, knowing that they need a more advanced healer—knowing _exactly_ who would be the most competent person to seek out. But certainly, she wouldn't be so foolish as to heal the leader of the enemy forces. Sasuke doubts even Uzumaki could shrug off that as anything but treason, not to say what Senju Tsunade would think of it.

He tries to ignore the naïve part of him that believes she would agree if he asked. For the most part, Sasuke succeeds in this until one night when Itachi's condition worsens.

A coughing fit sends Itachi into a seizure, and when he emerges, he can barely speak. His usually keen eyes are dull with pain and confusion, and Sasuke decides right then that he will take whatever chance is necessary to help his brother.

He slips away from the camp by night, extracting from Hyūga a promise that he will keep Itachi safe before setting off to find the one woman who can help. It's a mission that could get him killed if he gets caught—might get _her_ killed, too—but it's a price he's willing to pay. Itachi has been the only constant in his life, a good and peaceful soul trapped in a war he never should've been part of. Sasuke will burn down the world if it means saving the man who practically raised him when their parents died.

The current border between Uchiha and Senju land falls along a barren, rocky seashore. Upon reaching it, he hesitates. The moment he steps over the boundary, he is risking not only his personal well-being, but is also handing the enemy a pivotal bargaining chip. More than that, he'll be asking someone for help—something he hasn't done since childhood.

It's a distracting enough conundrum that he doesn't notice, until it's too late, that he's not alone.

Three figures materialise around him, and before he can react, he feels a swift, burning pain lance through him. From the sudden difficulty Sasuke has breathing, he suspects one of his assailants has landed a blow beneath his floating rib.

Turning to face them, blood soaking down his front, Sasuke makes out two men and a woman wearing the mark of Oto—mercenaries with loyalty to the highest bidder. This insult more than anything else infuriates him, and he wastes no time in disposing of them.

Still, the damage is done, and he knows before examining the broad slit in his side that the wound is fatal. His attacker's blade cut deep, nicking either a kidney or a vein, and his violent disposal of his attackers did not help.

As his knees buckle, it starts to rain.

He lies there in the damp sand, inches from lapping waves, gasping and alone, thinking how this was not how he was supposed to die.

戦国時代

Unconsciousness bring with it a rare peace.

Sasuke dreams of Sakura, imagining her voice and a soothing coolness against the raging pain in his side. He envisions being lifted from the damp ground and cradled against her chest—it must be her chest because he hears a heartbeat, and it's racing too fast to be his own. For once, any embarrassment or self-repudiation he might feel is blissfully absent.

When he awakens, he's no longer on the seashore, but in a damp, dimly-lit cave. In the distance, he hears the lap of water and steady rush of rain, suggesting he isn't far from the shore where he fell.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his sword propped against a rock, his bloodstained haori and hakama draped across another. A fire has been constructed nearby which casts shadows across the damp walls. It and the unfamiliar haori draped over him keeps him warm and dry.

And of course, it's Sakura who kneels by his side, her face set in what he assumes is an uncharacteristic frown.

"You almost died," she whispers.

He coughs. "You should've let me."

Sakura shoots him an unamused look. Her eyes crackle with an anger he hasn't seen before. "You damned idiot."

And for some reason, he wants to laugh, but the first dry chuckle hurts too much, and Sakura pokes his shoulder in reprimand.

"Stop it—I healed all of your injuries, but you are still weak."

Sasuke grimaces at those words. "I am not weak."

"Poor word choice," she acknowledges. "Your body will be compensating for the rapid cellular regeneration for a while, so please refrain from making any more stupid decisions."

"No more moonlit walks through forbidden ground," he agrees, and he thinks his blood must not be replenished yet because that comes out more as banter than sarcasm. Obviously, he's still lightheaded.

Sakura reaches for his brow, ostensibly to check his temperature, and Sasuke shivers at the sensation of her palm on his skin. He suspects she'll find it warmer than it should be, although he's not entirely sure that's due to his body fighting off infection.

"What were you even doing there?" she asks softly, and instantly, he remembers his mission.

 _Itachi._

Sasuke struggles to sit up, not wanting to have this conversation with her while lying on his back. It's bad enough he'll have to ask her for help, especially after she just saved his life. It's incredibly fortuitous that she was close by.

 _Wait._

He frowns at her. "What were _you_ doing there?"

Sakura's cheeks flush with colour and she looks away.

"Sometimes, I go there to think. The water is calming and sometimes…sometimes, it's so quiet along the shore that I can pretend all the rest is just a dream," she confesses. There's no need to elaborate on what _all the rest_ means.

"And by some coincidence, you chose tonight to do this?" Sasuke asks, suspicious. "You just _happened_ to arrive right after I was attacked, but not before. And you just _happened_ to be there to help?"

She stares at him now, confused. "Do you think I set you up?"

"Did you?" he challenges. "Because healing the enemy is something no one in this war but you would conceive of. Not without some ulterior motive."

"You're…angry at me…because I helped you?"

"We are on opposite sides," he snaps. "And you're the only one who refuses to understand that."

"This did _not_ happen in battle!" Sakura shoots back, gesturing at the newly healed scar in his side. "This was someone—someone _not_ on my side—trying to kill you!"

"No one knew I was there," he reasons stubbornly. "I took particular care. The only people who would attempt to assassinate me is one of you damned Senju or Uzumaki. Or your hired mercenaries."

"Those people I found beside you were not ours," Sakura insists angrily. "Hired or otherwise."

"You don't know that—your side counts rabble among your allies," he dismisses. "Men and women who do not even belong to a reputable shinobi clan."

"Why does belonging to a clan matter?" Sakura demands, and he can see that he's insulted her. "It made no difference to them. They almost killed you."

" _Almost_."

"Because I saved you, you ridiculous man!" she snaps. "Do you even hear yourself? Repeating some inane story over and over again until you think it holds truth! That's insanity! You never answered me before, _Sasuke-kun_ —do you even know why we continue to fight?"

There it is again. That maddening familiarity—as if she has the _right_ to call him by his name.

Sasuke jerks away from her and struggles to his feet. She follows his movements, but it's a little less impressive given that she's half a head shorter than he.

"It's simple—I am Uchiha. You are not my ally. And I should've known better than to come looking for you," he says, turning toward the mouth of the cave. "A fool's notion. I won't make it again."

She's behind him, steadying him with a gentle, but firm, grasp.

"You were looking for me?" she asks, voice soft and sounding so hopeful that his stomach jumps.

Sasuke scowls and pulls away from her.

"Don't touch me," he growls, but there is an edge of panic in his voice. He swallows it down— _She can't notice it_!—and adds in a more threatening tone, "My mercy has its limit, and you are testing it."

Sakura takes a step back, although he's chagrined to see it's not in fear, but as if she's simply acquiescing to his wishes—a medic humouring her patient. The insult rankles, and before he can think better of it, he lashes out at her.

He's still weak, though, and she pins him with an ease that would embarrass if anyone else saw it. He's pushed against the rough cave wall, her hands immobilizing his wrists. She stops him from sweeping her feet out from under her by pressing close to him, bracketing his leg between her thighs. Her hair is in his face and she smells like firewood, rain, and something floral. It makes it hard to concentrate on her words, which are angry and frustrated.

"What's the matter with you?" she demands. "Why are you like this? Do you even know what gratitude is? If I wanted to kill you, I could have so many times already, but I didn't!"

"Because you want something," he bites out.

"I want nothing!" she snaps. "At least…not in the way you think. I have no interest in enemy secrets or battle plans or…or anything to do with this damned war! I just want to help the people who are hurting, and that's all I've ever wanted!"

Sakura's cheeks are flushed with colour and there are tears in her eyes, but he senses they're angry instead of sad.

"If that were true, you would've left this land and found somewhere untouched by the war," he tells her coolly. "Your idealism means nothing here—it doesn't differ from a child's."

Her fingers tighten painfully around his wrists, and he tries to hold back any visible wince.

"Do you never dream of something more?" she asks, searching his face desperately. "Do you ever want more? Or do you just want to keep fighting like this? Keep distrusting everyone you meet for the rest of your life?" He remains silent. "Is there a single place in your heart, no matter how small, that doesn't see an enemy when you look at me? Or has this war completely destroyed that?" When he continues to glare in silence, she sighs. "Never mind."

Sakura loosens her grip on him and pulls away. Sasuke immediately turns the tables, grabbing her and shoving her back against the cave wall, one hand around her neck.

"I doubt your abilities can heal you if I break your neck," he growls at her, leaning in until they are inches apart. He feels the hard ridge of her oesophagus against his palm, knows the exact amount of force it would take to crush it, and silently dares her to give him an excuse.

"Doesn't…really matter, does it?" she rasps in reply, her polite speech evaporating in the face of impending death. "My…childish ideas mean nothing here…you said it yourself. You'd be…doing me a favour…right?"

Sasuke tightens his grip incrementally, staring into her eyes and watching the flash of alarm as her oxygen is cut off a little more. It would really only be the matter of adjusting his position _slightly_ …

When he moves, it's not the way either of them expect.

Instead of crushing her windpipe, his hand slides from her throat to the collar of her kosode, fastening onto the fabric there and hauling her toward him. Crushing his mouth against hers, he feels the startled, oxygen-deprived gasp against his lips, and senses the flail of her hands as they try to find purchase somewhere. One lands on his bare shoulder and it's as if a current has been run through him—the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a shiver creeps down his spine.

Sense forces its way past impulse and Sasuke pulls back, shocked and appalled by his loss of control. Of all the ways he's been trained to deal with an enemy, this is certainly not one of them.

In the flickering dimness of the cave, he catches sight of something dark and hungry in those damned green eyes of hers. Then she's the one to shove forward and kiss him, just as furious and angry as he was moments ago. Her hands are in his hair, teeth tugging hard enough at his lower lip that he tastes blood.

This is not how it's supposed to go—not an intelligent course of action in any way. But as she wraps one leg around his hip to draw him in closer, he finds he doesn't care.

In fact, it's worryingly easy to give in.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!_

 **クリ**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Summary:** Sasuke isn't so concerned with the idea of peace—he thinks it's flawed, and no matter how good the intention, it is doomed to fail. But he can see that Sakura believes in it

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and editing software at the moment

 **Author's Note:** For the full NSFW version of this fic, please check out my AO3 or tumblr account. Overtly explicit/mature content has been omitted to comply with FFNet Rules and Guidelines.

* * *

戦国時代

Afterward, Sasuke gasps for breath, dizzy and sated and aching all at once, and unable to regain his wits. Half on top of him, Sakura winces and rubbing at her back. That pained grimace is back, and he decides he dislikes seeing it on her; he chastises himself for failing to provide more cushioning for her. Lucidity returns as their eyes meet. They both go completely still as the reality of what just happened washes over them.

And then she giggles.

Sasuke blinks and then glares—because he is fairly sure there is something fundamentally wrong about a naked woman giggling at a naked man after intercourse. Illegal, even.

"I'm so sorry," she tells him, still fighting off laughter.

"For what?" he asks through gritted teeth. He might be trying to regain sensation in certain extremities, but the Sharingan threatens to bleed into his eyes at the idea she is mocking him.

"I shouldn't have let you do that," she apologises. He tenses up, irritation replaced with something slick and twisted. It coils within him at the idea of her expressing remorse over what just happened, but then she continues, "You're injured. And I'm your healer. I should have at least made sure we were horizontal first."

He stares at her in disbelief and then snorts in grim humour.

(He tells himself it's not relief.)

"You're annoying," he tells her, falling back against the floor of the cave, boneless.

"Take a look in the mirror sometime," she replies, lying back down beside him. She tugs one of their garments with her and curls into his side.

Sasuke tenses again, not sure what is expected here, but as she adjusts herself in the crook of his arm, he realises what she is doing. Slowly, the uncertainty leaves him, and he allows himself to manoeuvre an arm over her shoulder to pull her in closer. She is a soft, comforting warmth beside him.

It could be minutes or hours that they stay like that. The sound of their breathing returning to normal is the only thing that punctuates the silence.

Sasuke's eyes begin to feel heavy, sleep threatening, but he fights it off. He has never fallen asleep in the presence of someone else. While he suspects it wouldn't be such a horrible thing to do with Sakura, he still can't shake a lifetime's habit. She appears to have the opposite problem—she shifts restlessly beside him—and finally pushes herself up on her side to face him.

Even if his eyes were closed, he would sense the weight of her gaze upon him, and after another beat, he turns his head to meet it.

"So…" she begins quietly, "that's officially the best payment I've ever received for medical services."

But the words are tempered by a smile that is soft instead of mocking. The teasing is apparently affectionate.

His instinct is to snort in reply, perhaps offer a sardonic quip, but her second mention of medicine causes reality to rush back to him.

 _Itachi._

Sasuke remembers exactly why he sought her out in the first place. Before he was injured before—

 _This._

She reaches out to comb his hair from his eyes, and he automatically covers it with his own. As he presses it to his face, he tries to remember the slide of her skin against his own when they were so intimately joined.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asks, sensing his mood.

He meets her gaze with resolve and absently grazes his lips against her palm. He doesn't expect heaviness in his heart at the idea of breaking the spell of this surreal day, but it is; he doesn't let it stop him.

"I need your help."

"Of course," she says immediately, eyes softening.

"Don't agree until you know what it is," he warns.

"You wouldn't ask me for help unless it was important," she replies. "So ask."

"What if I was asking you to commit treason?" he counters.

"Are you?"

"I might be."

She is quiet a long moment, and his chest burns with something unnameable when she says, "What do you need?"

戦国時代

Sasuke paces outside his brother's quarters, guarding the door lest anyone get through and see Sakura. Although she is disguised once more as a common healer, he can't help feel anxious. She wasn't foolish enough to walk in here using _henge_ , but a scarf covering her hair and forehead don't disguise enough for his tastes. It's hard to gaze upon her and imagine her as _ordinary_. But in a camp where the vast majority of soldiers have some form of dōjutsu that can detect deception? If they are discovered, they will both be in trouble. Sasuke could face his own people's harsh judgement and she could…

He doesn't want to think about it too much.

This is a novelty as he has never shied away from contemplating unpleasant outcomes before.

There is a sudden ripple of the canvas beside him, and Sakura's hand motions him inside. He follows, eyes adjusting to the dim light—anything to bright hurts his brother's eyes these days—and closes the tent-flap behind him.

Itachi dozes on his pallet, a worryingly pale figure, though Sasuke notes his breathing isn't as laboured as it was before. There's only the slightest rattle in his lungs when he inhales.

"I've done everything I can," Sakura tells him quietly, "but it's a challenging case."

Sasuke tenses. "Challenging how? What's wrong with him? What did you do?"

"I've treated the symptoms—the hemoptysis and retinal hemorrhaging, so his breathing and sight will be better for a while. I also detected a heart murmur, although I don't think that was a related issue," she informs him wearily. "But that's all they were—symptoms. There's an underlying condition that's causing all of that, and I need more time to isolate it."

"How much time?"

"I don't know," she admits, apologetic. "This doesn't seem to be any disease or virus that I'm familiar with, which means it's either very new—or ancient. I must research it."

"I'll get you scrolls," Sasuke declares. "We have medical texts, maybe someone missed something. There's a medic as well. Yakushi Ka—"

"Yakushi Kabuto," Sakura scoffs in contempt, and for the first time an ugly expression appears on her face. "I've heard of him. No more than a glorified necromancer."

"Even if he is, he's kept my people alive this long," Sasuke defends. This is not out of loyalty to the other man so much as resentment for the insinuation that he would trust his forces in the hands of a hack medic.

"If he had anything here that could help, he would have found it already and you wouldn't have sought me out," she replies, gently but firmly. "No, I need to go through better records, and all of my scrolls are…are back…"

Sakura's voice trails off as if she doesn't want to remind them both that she has to return home—to his enemies.

That technically, she _is_ his enemy.

"You need to go," he says, for his own benefit as the tone leaves no room for argument.

"Yes. But… I'll be back. Itachi-sama will need weekly treatments. They will buy us time while I figure out how to cure him."

Sasuke hesitates. It was difficult enough sneaking her in here once, it would tempt fate to do so repeatedly and over an indefinite period.

Sakura appears to follow his train of thought, because she scowls at him, hands on her hips. "He is my patient, Sasuke-kun, you can be damned sure I'll be back here every week to help him. If that's not what you wanted, you shouldn't have brought me here."

There is too much about that sentence that is true.

Slowly, Sasuke nods, and Sakura's storm cloud expression fades away. She looks surprised at how easily he gave in. She's not the only one.

"All right. I'm going."

"Wait. I'll bring you to the edge of the camp," Sasuke says, and reaches for the tent flap.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a familiar, bored voice interjects. Sasuke nearly jumps back in surprise when he senses a figure loitering in the entrance way. A beat later, his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, ducks into the tent.

 _Damn it! How did I not notice he was there?!_

Though it shouldn't be a surprise because Kakashi has always appeared in places he shouldn't be or isn't expected to turn up. It's a talent that Sasuke's father capitalised on when he asked the man to mentor not only Sasuke, but his brother Itachi before him.

That Kakashi isn't an Uchiha speaks to the skills he possesses, especially if Sasuke's rigid, pedigree-obsessed father took notice.

Sakura adopts a respectful, unassuming stance, her eyes to the ground and shoulders hunched forward, as if she is only a humble village healer in the presence of her betters. It irritates Sasuke to see—her strength is one of her defining features and hiding it is an insult to them all—but it's necessary.

"What are you doing here?" he demands of the older man, annoyed. Perhaps they can play this whole scene off as what it's supposed to look like. Neither he nor Sakura have said anything particularly questionable, as far as Kakashi is concerned, she really is just some healer Sasuke brought in to help his brother.

It's not like it's the first time it's happened.

The white-haired man's black eyes focus on Sakura. His expression is impossible to read beneath his ever-present mask, but Sasuke knows he is sizing her up with the same scrutiny as any Sharingan-user might. Had Kakashi been born with the Uchiha dōjutsu, Sasuke suspects he would have been one of the clan's most dangerous members.

"I took a wrong turn on the way to the toilet," Kakashi says mildly. "Mostly trying to take the long route since the guard changed. Inabi and his squad, you know? I don't much care for any of them."

He says it in a bored, casual way, as if he's just expressing an opinion, but Sasuke frowns as he gets the underlying message.

Inabi and his men are some of the more volatile men under his command—fantastic, if bloodthirsty, soldiers in the field, and brutally loyal to the Uchiha cause. But there have been several incidents involving village women lately...

If Sakura were to end up in their crosshairs—

Sasuke knows she would destroy them.

That isn't the part that bothers him because Inabi is one of his least favourite cousins and his behaviour dishonours the clan. In the long run, having him dealt with would do Sasuke a favour. But Inabi is still a clan favourite. His death would draw attention to Sakura and could cause another flare up between the two warring sides. Things have been calm the past few weeks, and at this point Sasuke is keen on keeping it that way. Especially because if everyone is on the lookout for Sakura, she won't be able to help Itachi.

Sasuke meets Kakashi's gaze now, and realises that not only is the man thinking several steps ahead, but he is also perfectly aware of who Sakura is.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Sasuke thinks in annoyance. He has yet to have figured out a way to hide anything from Kakashi. Beside Itachi, the man's observational skills are legendary.

Out loud, Sasuke decides, "I'll take her the back way, then."

"No, you can't," Sakura says, at the same time Kakashi points out, "That's a bad idea."

They look at each other, and understanding passes between them.

"You need plausible deniability in the unlikely event she gets caught," Kakashi says. "If her identity is discovered, and she has to make a scene getting out of here, you don't want to be anywhere nearby. If you're seen with her, your loyalties will be publicly in question."

Sasuke opens his mouth to argue, but Sakura takes up the rest of the argument.

"With your brother ill, people are already taking bets on who will take over if something should happen to him or you. On our side, definitely, but I imagine it's the same here."

"If you're taken out of the succession, who is to say it won't be Inabi and his ilk that take over?"

"That's absurd. If anything happened to me, Obito leads the Uchiha," Sasuke returns. "Everyone knows that."

The clan rules about blood and inheritance are clear: the individual with the closest claim to Madara's bloodline is the one in charge.

"Which is a tragedy all by itself," Kakashi says with an overdramatic sigh. "The man is a moron."

"Did I not hear something about him being your best friend?" Sakura asks curiously.

Sasuke shoots her a surprised glance, and Kakashi's face twitches beneath his mask.

"It depends on the day of the week," he admits. "So…you know who I am, then?"

"I almost killed you once," she tells him with a tiny smirk. "And I remember the hair."

"You're one to talk about hair. Although, if I had been any slower, you would have buried me alive," Kakashi agrees. "You have truly inherited your master's strength."

He doesn't bother hiding his admiration.

Sasuke makes an impatient noise. The ease with which they are conversing bothers him. Sakura notices offers him a cheeky, confident grin.

"I'll be fine," she assures him. "If I can't slip through an enemy camp…I'm not a very good shinobi, then. And we both know that's not the case."

"I don't care about that," Sasuke lies. "What are you going to tell your people when you get there? You've been missing since at least last night." He carefully avoids to see if Kakashi has caught the implication of that. "They'll expect you to say where you've been."

Sakura's grin fades, and her playful demeanour shifts back into the business-like medic that examined his brother.

"I have a certain freedom," she tells him coolly. "I have to be able to move around on a whim to find herbs and other medicinal components. If I have a to check in with someone all the time, I can't do my job. It's one reason I was trained as I was—so that I don't have to depend on anyone else to protect me but myself."

She holds his gaze until he is forced to look away. It's not something that happens to him often, but something about this annoying woman just undoes him.

"Do you realise how careful you have to be?" Kakashi prompts gravely, changing the subject. "If you mention to anyone among your people that you're helping Uchiha Itachi—"

"I know. It is treason."

"Not only that. It could jeopardise any kind of future peace."

Sasuke wasn't expecting this, and even Sakura appears confused. "How?"

"At the moment, people simply think Itachi suffers from a temporary illness. Everyone expects a recovery. If they were to discover it's more complicated than that…" Kakashi explains quietly. "In war, when one side knows the enemy is in a weak position, they inevitably take advantage of it," He shakes his head. "There are factions on both sides of this that want an end to the war. But they also want it to end in their favour, and so certain elements would use peace negotiations to do that."

"That won't happen," Sakura insists. "Shishou wants what's best for everyone. And Naruto—"

"I suspect you're right," Kakashi interrupts. "But people like Senju Tsunade and Uzumaki Naruto—Uchiha Itachi and Hyūga Hiashi, even—have to decide based on the will of the people who follow them. If they don't, they risk being disobeyed. Too many people have lost loved ones in this war."

All three of them are quiet for a beat here.

"Furthermore," Kakashi continues, "there are those who never had any love for the Uchiha at all. Even before the days of Madara and Hashirama. A peace where one side is at a disadvantage from the beginning is a peace that is intended to be broken. It's what caused this war to last as long as it has. And I may be wrong, but I don't think either of you want history to repeat itself in that way."

He eyes them both now, knowing, and Sasuke has to fight down the rush of blood to his face. This time it's Sakura who looks away.

Obviously Kakashi has guessed exactly what Sasuke didn't want him to.

"For now, you need to wait and keep this a secret," Kakashi continues. "Until Itachi is in better condition, the issue of peace can't be broached. Not while there is a chance he might be accused of being influenced by another person or even by his illness."

This time the tense silence is not one of remembrance, but of the possible consequences of failure.

Sasuke isn't so concerned with the idea of peace—he thinks it's flawed, and no matter how good the intention, it is doomed to fail. But he can see that Sakura believes in it, and Kakashi—for all his detached nature—seems to hold hopes of his own. As it is, secrecy is the only chance he has of keeping his brother alive, and so he opts to work toward that goal. If Itachi still wants peace when he has recovered, then Sasuke will do his utmost to ensure it.

But that's such a long way off, he can't get ahead of himself.

Sakura watches him as if she wants to reach out to him—to touch his face, or put her arms around him, or even kiss him. Mindful of their audience, she refrains.

Kakashi catches the by-play, however.

"Anyhow—I'll go make sure the back way is free," he says, eyes crinkling up in a light-hearted smile that belies his earlier gravity. "You should be on your way as soon as you can."

He disappears with a puff of smoke.

Sakura fights off a smile. "He's a character, isn't he?"

"So, it would seem," Sasuke hedges. "But he's right. You need to go."

"Yes," she says, but doesn't move.

Something in the way she looks at him just then is reminiscent of what he saw in the firelight of the cave. It's a little softer, but no less powerful, and he shifts uncomfortably at the sight of it.

Sasuke's eyes drift to where his brother sleeps, almost worried that he might be awake and witness to this, but Itachi remains in a peaceful state of unconsciousness. When Sasuke looks back, Sakura has moved to stand directly in front of him. If she weren't so short, they might be nose to nose.

"Before I go, I want to say thank you," she says, breathless.

"For that?"

"For before. It was my…that was the first time I…" she trails off, red-faced now, and gazes at him from beneath her lashes with a shyness he finds uncharacteristic. "I'm…glad it was with you."

His mouth goes dry when he realises what she's talking about.

"You barely know me," he says stiffly, ignoring the way his stomach jumps pleasantly at her words.

"I know you're a good man. Stubborn - but good. And I want to know more. Maybe next time we'll be able to talk afterwards."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

 _Next time…? Afterwards?!_

It's on the tip of his tongue to demand exactly what she means, but she's already heading out of the tent.

"I _will_ be back," she vows to him over her shoulder. "We've bought some time, we'll use it to the best of our abilities."

And then she is gone.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!_

 **クリ**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Summary:** _It was just release_ , he insists. _Just two people seeking distraction. It won't happen again._ He knows better than to deny the fact he wants it to.

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and editing software at the moment.

 **Warnings:** Parts of this chapter have been omitted to comply with FFnet Rules & Guidelines. Uncut versions of this fic can be found on AO3 and tumblr. However, there's still enough going on in it to earn this chapter it's M rating, so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, feel free to skip the last dozen paragraphs or so.

* * *

戦国時代

The next week is torture for Sasuke.

While Itachi is again in better spirits—his colour has improved and he is once again able to sit up and entertain visitors—he remains weak. Sasuke lives in fear of another seizure that might rob him of this bit of vigour.

By day he dissuades their clansmen from further attacks on the enemy by ordering supply runs and the forging of new weapons. The soldiers accept these neutral directives for now, but Sasuke can see impatience in their eyes—especially Inabi's. There is a constant, tense expectation by the battle-hardened warriors for the catalyst that will reignite the conflict.

At night, Sasuke wonders about Sakura.

He tells himself it's just out of self-interest—her being caught could ruin the chance to cure his brother—but he knows this to be a hollow lie. He can still remember the touch of her skin against his and taste her on his lips. When he succumbs to dreams, they are always of that illicit night in the cave.

 _It was just release_ , he insists. _Just two people seeking distraction. It won't happen again._

He knows better than to deny the fact he wants it to.

To distract himself, Sasuke tries to spend time with Hinata. She is the woman he will marry, after all, and beautiful in her own way. She should be the object of his newly awakened desires—it would be so much _easier_ if she was—yet her presence barely registers. For all Hinata's kindness, she is somehow faceless to him—a living, breathing woman, yet devoid of the colour and animus he associates with Sakura.

Sasuke isn't sure if that's due to the Hyūga tendency to breed the spine out of their women, or because the green-eyed healer has bewitched him.

Probably a bit of both.

At least Hinata doesn't seem offended by his lack of interest. Perhaps she is resigned to it—she was raised to be a bargaining chip for her family, after all. She probably never gave any thought to having a choice.

He's not sure if that makes their situation better or worse.

"Is something bothering you, Uchiha-san?" she asks him quietly one day. They are wandering through one of the requisitioned villages, her sullen cousin following at an acceptable distance for a chaperone.

Sasuke is as surprised by the nature of the question as the fact that she asked it.

When he shoots her an incredulous look, she turns red and looks at her feet, squeaking out, "You just…seem preoccupied."

"I have a lot of responsibilities," he tells her, offering one of his usual vague answers.

Hinata nods in acceptance, and he watches her shoulders hunch, as if she regrets the attempt to open up. It's irritating in a completely different way from Sakura, and he is tempted to tell her to have a little more conviction. Then he remembers that the whole reason he is entertaining Hinata right now is to forget about Sakura. He's supposed to be getting to know his fiancée, not comparing her to the woman that has been haunting him from sleep.

"My brother has been ill," he tells her, the words awkward on his tongue. He dislikes acknowledging any kind of weakness on the part of his clan, even to an ally, but it is an actual reason for his anxiety. "I've had to make some adjustments."

Behind them, Neji makes a noise of choked surprise. He is unapologetically eavesdropping and seems surprised that Sasuke actually answered.

Hinata's eyes soften in understanding.

"I am sorry to hear that," she murmurs. "I remember when my mother became ill. It is a most horrible disposition…being useless. I hope you have found a capable healer. Itachi-sama is a good man."

Sasuke is surprised by the genuine empathy in her words.

" _Aa_ ," he eventually says for want of anything else. But his estimation of Hinata rises a little.

They continue to wander in an almost companionable silence, broken by the occasional observation about the weather or a query about a mutual acquaintance. It's excruciatingly polite and boring, but tolerable—Sasuke supposes there are probably worse way to spend a spring afternoon.

He manages to put Sakura out of his mind for a while.

At least until that evening.

As the sun sets over the Uchiha camp, Sasuke heads toward his brother's tent to give him a last report of the day and to check on his health. He passes Kakashi leaving the tent and nodding at him meaningfully as he passes.

Sasuke's stomach jumps at the possible implication, but he continues on as if there was nothing remarkable to the exchange. Inside, his brother has dozed off, a familiar figure in peasant's garb kneeling beside him. Her hands are pressed over his chest, glowing green chakra flowing into Itachi's body.

"He's doing better than I expected after a week," Sakura observes. "You've been taking good care of him."

She looks over her shoulder at him, and Sasuke notes the dark circles under her eyes. She seems as exhausted as he feels, but when their gazes meet, her whole face light up. For the first time in a week, something within him relaxes.

"Did you find anything?" he asks her, attempting to keep the desperation out of his question.

Sakura motions him to lower his voice, and after checking Itachi's vitals once more, she stands and joins Sasuke.

"I have a theory," she informs him quietly, the low tone belying the excited expression on her face. "I had to go deep into my master's scrolls to find it, but I think I know what's wrong."

He raises an eyebrow in expectation.

"There's a passage in one of the first, er, medic's notes—from the time of the first wars. It might even during Hashirama and Madara's day," Sakura continues. "It speaks of a condition your ancestors had—a disease that was specific to the Uchiha. I assumed it's something to do with the Sharingan."

"So, it's a consequence of the dōjutsu," Sasuke posits.

"Hm…no, I don't think so," she says, and frowns like she's trying to decide how to explain it to him. "I believe the dōjutsu just weakens certain parts of the body because of how you call up chakra. With the Uchiha, the chakra drawing process completely destroys the spleen and mutates the thymus cells. That critically damages the immune system."

He doesn't know what that means, but it sounds bad. "Then why aren't more of us suffering from it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it may something to do with how advanced a person's Sharingan is," she considers. "I wouldn't be able to tell you for sure without tests, but based on my examinations, your brother's Sharingan—it's different from yours, isn't it?"

Sasuke tries not to show how startled he is at that assessment.

The Mangekyō Sharingan is a secret technique, unlocked only by the strongest in the clan. There are few enemies who have survived coming face-to-face with it, and as far as he knows, no one who has met Itachi in battle has walked away. And as for the secret of obtaining it—

That isn't something he intends to share with Sakura. She might be an ally right now and he might feel _something_ for her, but beyond this favour she's doing for him, she is ultimately loyal to the Senju.

"His isn't the only one that's different," he says slowly, trying to give enough information for a diagnosis without revealing any family secrets. "But I've seen no one else showing signs of his illness."

"That could simply mean it presents differently," Sakura shakes her head. "A compromised immune system makes you susceptible to certain diseases and viruses—and that can lead to any number of physical and mental symptoms. That can be different based on family history. For your brother, this seems to be a hereditary weakness in the pulmonary and vascular systems. Other branches of the clan might present with other physical or mental side-effects—severe depression, obsessive behaviour even. Have you noticed anything like that?"

He opens his mouth to deny it and then pauses as he thinks of those family members that have awakened the Mangekyō.

Shisui has always had a peculiar, fatalistic view of the world, and sometimes it seems like when he throws himself into battle, he _wants_ to die. And Obito;s feelings for Rin sometimes border on obsession. He might have killed men for the crime of looking at her funny if Kakashi didn't step in and hold him back. Sasuke remembers his own father, standing utterly detached as he watched an entire village of enemies slaughtered in a night.

Perhaps Sakura's assessment of his family's mental faculties isn't completely false.

But now isn't the time to think on that.

"We're discussing Itachi," he reminds her. "His symptoms are the ones which interest me."

Sakura nods, accepting the silent request not to pry.

"Based on my examinations, your brother's condition is down to something in his blood," she tells him.

"Which means?"

"Which means it will be tricky. If it's viral, it will be almost impossible to cure. We'll need an antibiotic medication—and to tailor treatment, I may need to draw blood." She looks apologetic when he visibly startles at the suggestion. "I…I understand if you don't want to do that, though. And I respect the obvious reasons—it just means we might have to come up with another plan. Though that could take longer."

Sasuke would like nothing more than to agree at once—Itachi is everything to him—but he knows the damage that can be done giving the enemy genetic material. He's seen what someone like Kabuto can do with only a hair sample, the idea of someone using his brother's blood for their own gain makes him sick.

Not that he thinks Sakura would, but…it still strikes him as wrong.

"I will discuss it with him," he says after a moment. "I'll inform you of his decision."

"Try not to take too long," she beseeches. "I can spend the next week doing preliminary work and some more research, but the sooner I have a sample, the better his chances."

He nods at this, trying not to acknowledge the hope that continues to grow within him at her certainty. She is so confident in her abilities he can't help but think this will all turn out for the best.

Again, she looks at Sasuke with soft eyes, worrying at her bottom lip like she wants to say something else. For an instant, a mad impulse takes hold of him—to seize that lip between his own and reacquaint himself with the shape of her mouth. But Itachi chooses this moment to sigh loudly and stir.

Sasuke realises that they were unconsciously leaning towards one another when she takes a few steps back.

"It's about time for me to go," she tells him in an oddly stilted voice.

"Kakashi will be back soon," he replies, trying to ignore the part of him that hopes his former teacher's propensity for being late will continue.

Fate appears to be working against him, however, because the flap of the tent moves back and Kakashi is standing there, hands in his pockets. His eyes flick toward Itachi, who starts to sit up, but Sakura hurries over.

"I am sorry, Uchiha-sama, you need to stay still," she lectures him. "Your body needs to adjust to the cellular regeneration. Tomorrow you will be able to get up and move around, but for tonight you must keep resting."

Itachi frowns. "Surely there is no need. I have been lying here all day. I could benefit from some fresh air—"

"You live in a tent, the air isn't getting any fresher," Sakura deadpans, demeanour changing from respectful to commanding in an instant. "And if you insist on moving, I'll temporarily disable your nerves and have Sa—have your brother tie you down." She taps her chin. "Do you see my resolve face? You'll learn what that means."

Sasuke's mouth twitches and Itachi's jaw drops incrementally.

"Kakashi—" he begins, but the white-haired man shakes his head.

"I suspect it's unwise to argue with this one."

Sakura points at her expression again. " _Resolve face_."

Itachi sighs and lies back.

"Let it never be said I cannot pick my battles," he says mildly. There is a trace of a sulk in his voice that Sasuke hasn't heard since they were children.

"Good," Sakura nods, gathering together what remains of her scattered supplies. "I will return in at least a week for another treatment, Uchiha-sama. And if I find out you've been exerting yourself beyond simply walking and talking, I won't be happy. Trust me when I say you don't want to see that."

But she is smiling at when she says it, and Itachi can't seem to help returning the expression. Sasuke tells himself he's not jealous.

"I have to return to my…home," Sakura continues, and pauses in front of Sasuke. Her smile changes then, gentler somehow. "Take care of my patient."

" _Aa_."

Their eyes linger a second longer than socially acceptable, and then she trails Kakashi out of the tent. Determinedly, Sasuke doesn't allow his eyes to follow her out, and instead goes to kneel by his brother's pallet.

"How much did you overhear?" he asks him, not bothering with pretence.

"You mean about finding a potential cure?" his brother returns and sighs. "I caught the part about blood."

"And?"

"And you had the right answer. We will discuss it—perhaps tomorrow. This is not little thing. If it were simply a decision which affected me, I would say yes—but our blood holds the secrets of our clan. In the wrong hands, it could harm the people under my protection."

Sasuke nods grimly. He figured it would be something like that.

"I've seen her before," Itachi says suddenly, and Sasuke tenses up, a shot of panic going through him until his brother continues, "She was here last time. You brought her back again."

"So?" Sasuke huffs.

"You've never brought me the same healer twice before."

"And how would you know that? You're unconscious most of the time…"

"I'm certain I would remember eyes like that…"

Which Sasuke can't exactly argues with.

"Well, this one actually knows what she's doing," Sasuke shrugs, turning away from his brother.

"If you say so," Itachi murmurs, lying back and closing his eyes. Under his breath he adds, "Foolish little brother."

He stays with Itachi until his breathing evens out, at which point Obito arrives to stand watch over him. Sasuke doubts anyone would ever be imprudent enough to try to assassinate his brother, but some might take his illness as a sign of vulnerability. Either way, he won't take any chances.

Sasuke wanders back through the camp, cognisant of the growing silence there. Most of the soldiers are bedding down for the night, either in their barracks or perhaps with one of the many camp followers that find their way here. He doesn't remember there being so many women among the army when he was younger, but as the war has ravaged the land. For many this life is the only guarantee of a roof overhead and a means of staving off starvation.

Some, like Obito's wife Rin, are lucky. They have skills beyond simply warming the bed of a soldier and make themselves useful during the day. Rin's father was a healer, and before he died, he passed on many skills to her. It is she who tended to Itachi before his condition worsened beyond her ken. Before her pregnancy confined her to her tent, she kept the women and lesser soldiers in the army healthy. She'd still be doing it, too, if she didn't have her husband (or said husband's best friend) ensuring she doesn't exert herself.

Even now, Kakashi lingers nearby, reading a book the firelight while checking in on her where she sleeps. His teacher's eyes soften when they fall upon the small woman, and Sasuke thinks he might finally understand what that look means.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kakashi looks up as Sasuke passes. There is a momentary pause, and then he nods at him, eyes gleaming with a little too much meaning for Sasuke's comfort.

 _What the hell is_ that _all about?_

It seems he and his former sensei will have to have a frank conversation at some point.

Tonight is not that time, however, and Sasuke continues his journey toward his tent. As he stalks through the flap, he registers a flurry of movement within and his hand flies to his sword.

A familiar voice hisses, "Sasuke-kun?!" and he freezes.

His Sharingan activates, sweeping over the familiar shape of Sakura, crouching in the corner with a kunai at the ready.

"What are you doing here?" he demands, looking around to make sure no one outside observed his reaction. Satisfied, he adjusts the flap and ducks further into the tent. There is no light in here, thankfully, which means at least their silhouettes won't be visible outside.

Sakura glares at him—or rather, toward his voice, because in the darkness of his tent she is probably blind. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here!"

"This is where I sleep," he snaps.

She goes still, like whatever angry response she was considering has died en route to her mouth. "Oh."

"Yes. _Oh_ ," he repeats fiercely, straining his ears to find out if anyone is lurking nearby. It's unlikely—most people in the camp are settling in for the night—but finding Sakura in his tent has put him off balance. "So, I'll ask again. What the _hell_ are you still doing here?"

"Kakashi told me to wait here," she tells him faintly, looking uncomfortable. "He said there's someone on duty that would definitely notice him sneaking me out. Once the shift changes, he promised to come get me."

Sasuke barely holds out a snarl of frustration.

"The shift changes at dawn," he bites out in a strained voice, silently promising his old teacher a slow and painful death.

It takes Sakura a moment to understand what his words implies, but when she does, her eyes widen. "Oh."

"Exactly."

She is silent, processing this, and then scowls. "Kakashi is an ass."

"You think?" he snaps, mind racing as he tries to figure out a solution to his current conundrum. It's harder than it should be—Sakura is within reaching distance, and his tent already smells like her. His ability to concentrate has rabidly gone down.

"I'll just…maybe I can sneak out some other way," she suggests faintly, avoiding his gaze. Her cheeks look as dark as his feel. "Or maybe whoever's on guard won't—"

"No, Kakashi was right, curse him," Sasuke sighs, trying to relax. "Shisui has the watch tonight. And his eyes are better than mine. He'd notice."

" _Shunshin no Shisui_?" she breathes, eyes wide. "I hear he's almost as fast as Naruto's father was. If he went after me…I can't outrun him. There would be no choice but to…"

Her voice trails off with a swallow, and Sasuke nods, glad that she sees their dilemma.

There's a beat of silence.

"So…" she begins, "Do you have any cards? Or we can play shogi?"

"Have you suddenly developed the ability to see in the dark?" he sneers.

She huffs and crosses her arms. "Right. Fine. Let's just…sit here then. And not talk. _All night_."

Which under normal circumstances, he would be completely fine with. Except the idea of sitting in total silence not three feet away from the woman who has been dominating his dreams feels like a special kind of torture.

They stand in front of one another for several beats longer, a palpable tension settling over them. She continues to blush and avoid his gaze, which isn't at all like her. Then again, his own cheeks remain warm and meeting her eyes threatens to make it worse, so he's not much better.

"I missed you," she says eventually, the words that break the painful silence barely a whisper—a guilty confession.

His remains quiet, fists clenched and fighting the impulse to look at her.

"Did you miss me too?" she asks, plaintive.

He wants to say that he can't miss someone he knows nothing about. That he can't miss an enemy, even if she is a woman that he shared one passionate encounter with—

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Her clothes rustle as she shifts closer, and that's when he does look at her. She stands much nearer to him before, her head ducked beneath his chin as she tries to capture his gaze. Those damned green eyes study him, expectant and glistening with hope.

When she kisses him, he can't stop himself from kissing her back.

He relishes in the soft, pleased sigh that escapes her when their mouths meet, moulding against one another in a quiet desperation. It is as if everything is happening at half-speed—the flick of his tongue against her lips, her mouth parting to allow him entrance. The taste of her is everywhere.

They pull away from one another and he rests his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes deliberately shut.

"This…is unwise," Sasuke tells her, voice hoarse.

"Yes," she agrees simply, her breath warming his cheeks.

"We should just…sit quietly," he continues, clinging to his sense of reason and hating how strained his voice is.

"Until dawn?"

"…Yes."

"Right," she clears her throat. "You're right. It's…it's the smartest thing to do."

He nods against her forehead and wills himself to pull back.

But neither of them move.

Then, in the next instant, his hands are grasping at her waist and her arms around his neck, and once more Sasuke is at the mercy of her mouth.

Soft kisses become firmer, more heated, and before he's even considered the ramifications, he has lowered her to his bed of blankets. That sense of relief that filled him when he first saw her tonight grows, and the tension of finding her here, of the threat of discovery, fades away. The world narrows to just her and their steadily disappearing clothing.

It's slower this time—less violent fervour than their first coupling and more of a simmering burn. Sasuke is conscious of every inch of his body and hers pressed close, the touches of her fingers leaving trails of electricity on his skin.

It starts as a slow exploration of tongues and fingers. Sakura guides his hands along her body, to the places she needs him to touch, places that make her throw her head back and just barely keep from crying out.

His eyes blaze red, memorising every detail of her face and the way her ribs expand as she gasps for breath. He needs to learn every part of her now because they can't do this again (even though he knows—experiences a certainty in his bone marrow—that they will). It's dangerous for both of them—for everyone, and they are being utterly selfish right now—

The tent keeps out nothing more than the cold spring night, but even so it is as if he is on fire. This time, there are more choked off moans, more whispered pleas of _touch me, please—_ more urgings to go faster and harder. It is heat and pressure and pleasure and being intimately part of another human being. He clings to her, mind and thought and rationality replaced by lightning and that increasingly familiar tight, coiling sensation. His awareness of himself shifts until the only thing he knows is the place where they are joined.

They don't sleep at all that night. Dawn is already too close and they only have a little time.

For once Sasuke is unashamed that he wishes he had more.

つづく

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!

 **クリ**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Summary** : It isn't just in their private, stolen moments that Sasuke finds himself altered, but in the days when they are separated as well. Perhaps it's his newfound discovery of what it means to be close to someone, but Sasuke begins to remember things. Events which the constant warfare and bloodshed all-but deleted from his mind begin coming back to him.

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

戦国時代

In the early hours of the morning, Sasuke lies on his back, spent. He lingers on the cusp of sleep while Sakura, a snug weight against him, absently traces what feels like a bruise forming on his hip. Her hair is splayed across his chest, her ear pressed against his heart.

As the tent slowly becomes lighter, he experiences a growing sense of dismay. The waking world awaits, and with it, the truth of their situation. Soon, there will be no shadows to hide in, or canvas to block out the world.

Sakura must sense this, too, because abruptly, the comforting warmth of her body is gone.

Sasuke watches her move around his quarters, gathering her clothes. As she dresses, he says nothing to dissuade her, instead, studying the little details of her that emerge with the brightening dawn—the defined muscles he's traced with his hands, the translucent freckles that cover her, the curve of her small breasts, and the bite marks along her strong shoulders. There's a scar, too, centimetres below her kidney that he noticed when they were pressed together; he wants to ask about it, but now is not the time.

Bared skin disappears beneath the voluminous folds of her robes. Once she's finished dressing, she smiles softly at him—and a little sadly, too, Sasuke thinks—before leaning down to kiss him. It's utterly chaste compared to anything else they've shared, but his heartrate still speeds up and he's still disappointed when she pulls away. He's careful not to allow his expression to betray that, however. Instead, he occupies himself with reaching forward to pull her turban a little further down on her forehead, obscuring the telltale seal there.

They both pause, their eyes meeting, and Sasuke's attempts at nonchalance disappear as he abruptly forgets how to breathe. Sakura gazes at him in something like hope, or maybe expectation and something else—something terrifying and unfathomable. It makes him feel like he's been dropped from a great height with nowhere near to catch himself. He knows that something's happening right now—some realisation, some crossroads or turning point that they've arrived at. Sensing he's meant to do _something_ right now, he slowly brings his middle and index finger together and taps her covered forehead.

Sakura blinks at him, puzzled, but then blushes as darkly as she did when she lay completely naked and open to him the night before. Perhaps, she sees in his eyes the sentiment he can't put into words.

They linger like that, unmoving, for several long minutes, before a shadow from outside falls over them.

There's a familiar silhouette standing by the entrance of the tent, and then the sound of a throat being cleared as subtly as possible.

"The guard has changed," Kakashi's quiet, level voice murmurs. "It's time to go."

Sakura graces Sasuke with one last look, as if she's the one memorising his features this time, and she slips through the flap. Within moments, her shadow disappears along with Kakashi's.

Sasuke stares at the spot where she just stood, and then falls back on his pallet, suddenly quite weary. Pressing a palm into his eye, he swears into the semi-darkness of his quarters.

What the hell is he doing?

戦国時代

It's not the last time it happens.

Sakura returns the next week to treat Itachi, and the next, and so on.

Each time, she comes to them with a new idea for treatment, one that doesn't require drawing blood or essentially handing the Senju a way to defeat the Uchiha. Each time his brother's condition improves slightly. He isn't cured—not yet, Sakura insists with determination—but he can leave his bed and take short walks.

After each visit, when Sasuke returns to his tent, she's waiting for him and in the darkest hours of the night and the rest of the world falls away. Every morning after, like clockwork, Kakashi is waiting to escort her out of the Uchiha encampment.

Sasuke should probably chide his former teacher for meddling or enabling, or whatever role he's taken upon himself to adopt in this ill-advised affair. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, however, he keeps putting it off.

"Tell her to be careful," Kakashi comments one morning after Sakura has left Sasuke's bed once more. He follows Sasuke's watchful gaze, and they both listen for any sign of commotion that might signal her discovery. "If she's caught around the camp, it won't go well for anyone."

Which Sasuke thinks is ridiculous in its obviousness and says so.

"I mean it, Sasuke," Kakashi tells him in a voice that might seem detached if Sasuke didn't see the seriousness of his eyes. "Wars have been fought and lost because of a pretty girl."

"She's not just a pretty girl," Sasuke replies before he can quite control his tongue.

Kakashi turns to consider him. "That's why you need to be careful." It's a bleak reminder, but given with the resignation of one who expects his advice to be ignored.

Sasuke knows intellectually that the safest thing for everyone would be to stop these liaisons and go back to the way things were.

With each encounter, it becomes clear that isn't an option.

He awaits Sakura's presence, craves her touch when she isn't there, and can't remember a life before her. He doesn't know if it's obsession or addiction, but whatever it is, he can't find the will to stop it. The most he manages is to move their encounters away from the camp, far from curious eyes and speculative glances, back to that hidden cave where they first came together. It's damp and dark and uncomfortable there, but lost in her arms and the taste of her mouth, he forgets it all.

As the weeks pass, he discovers that it's not just the comfort he takes in her body that he craves, but _her._

They learn each other in more than just physical ways, although there's always an overhanging sense of censorship. They're both careful to keep from disclosing information to one another that might be used as a weapon in the future, and yet…

It's still the closest that Sasuke has ever been to another human being.

The whole situation is terrifying and intoxicating all at once, and he thinks he could spend the rest of his life just listening to her—to the lilt of her voice when she talks and laughs, and the stories she tells him of her civilian childhood that was far more carefree than his own. She relates learning the language of flowers, being taught to climb trees, and having parents who shielded her from the horrors of war for as long as they were alive.

She doesn't talk about how she lost them, and having lost his own at a young age, he doesn't ask. Instead, he listens with amusement as she relates various misadventures she got into, or memories of friends. Naruto features prominently in her stories, usually caught up in one foolish scheme or another, but always with good intentions driving him. Sasuke supposes this was at some point after he and Naruto were forced to abandon their friendships.

Sakura also speaks warmly of a girl named Ino.

"She was my best friend—the reason I am the way I am today," she explains one night as they languish by the fire. She is tucked beneath his arm, wrapped in his haori (she is always, _always_ cold, he discovers) and pokes at the fire with a stick. "When I was little, the other children made fun of me a lot. They laughed at my forehead because it was so big." She absently prods at the aforementioned body part. "But then I met Ino, and she told me not to hide myself from people, or it would make them mock me even more. It's a waste of time to hide who you are."

She's quiet, and there's a sense of contemplation in the wake of her words.

" _Was_ your best friend?" he echoes before he can stop himself, determined not to consider the implication there.

Sakura sighs. "Ino…she's the only heir of the Yamanaka."

Sasuke nods at this in understanding.

Several years earlier, the Senju suffered a major loss when the leaders of three ancillary clans—the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi—were killed in battle. It might've meant victory for the Uchiha had they not endured their own losses; their entire Akatsuki mercenary force was taken out in the same battle that killed the enemy clan leaders.

Faced with losing their strongest warriors—and possibly the next generation—to a never-ending conflict, the clansmen negotiated a release from their filial ties to the Senju. In return, they declared neutrality and promised to leave these lands for another. Most have settled in neighbouring Wind Country. Some, like Nara Shikamaru, gave up their place among their kinsmen to serve as vassals.

Given her position as sole heir, Sakura's friend, Ino, was not given a choice.

"What about you?" Sakura asks suddenly with the false brightness he associates with her reluctance to speak on a certain topic. "What were your friends like, growing up?"

"I had none," he tells her blankly, and when she looks sad on his behalf, he distracts her by telling her about his brother.

She commiserates with him when he relates the story of Itachi saving him from a wild boar, collapsing into giggles when he speaks of his brother's challenges for him—she especially enjoys the story of Sasuke chasing cats to collect their pawprints. When he admits to faking injuries so Itachi would carry him around, she hums in amusement and leans closer to him.

These are tales he's never shared with anyone, nor had any wish to. And yet with her, they trip from his tongue with ease. It's as if he's waited his entire life to tell them, and he's powerless in the wake of how she listens to him. It's not like a soldier would listen to her general because she is duty-bound to obey. Nor is it as a comrade might heed the child of a main branch family out of rigid social expectation.

She listens because she _wants_ to.

She's interested in him, and displays a curiosity that is almost childlike in its innocence. It's a sharp contrast to _other_ facets of her which are so far from childlike that she may as well be a completely different person. He wonders privately if it's her forceful personality or her medical training that offers her the power to reduce him to incoherency.

He decides he doesn't care.

戦国時代

It isn't just in their private, stolen moments that Sasuke finds himself altered, but in the days when they're separated as well. Perhaps it's his newfound discovery of what it means to be close to someone, but Sasuke begins to remember things. Events which the constant warfare and bloodshed all but deleted from his mind come back to him.

He remembers Itachi showing him _shurikenjutsu_ and smiling in encouragement, even when Sasuke missed. He recalls his father teaching him _Katon_ while, in the distance, Obito and Shisui watch from their perch in a tree, yelling encouragements. Or his mother scolding him for eating all the tomatoes from that summer's mediocre yield. At night, he dreams of a distant past, of Shisui and Itachi teaching him to fish, and competing with Neji to see who could pay better attention during strategy meetings. He even relives the days just before he was drafted into battle when he and a young Naruto would skip stones along the river in the neutral zone.

Something in him must awaken with this flood of memories because he spends more time with the other people in his life. For so long, he saw them as merely existing in the background, faceless, soulless beings who ceased to hold importance once they outgrew their usefulness. And now…

It's as if he's seeing a whole new dimension of the world that he didn't before.

He joins Shisui on supply runs to the coast and tries to match his _Shunshin_ speed and, for the first time in years, actually _enjoys_ himself.

On the night that Rin gives birth, Sasuke sits up with Obito and Kakashi, sipping sake while the older men get steadily more drunk. He shakes his head as they tell stories of their childhood rivalry, of Kakashi's ongoing competitions with a taijutsu master among the Senju, and Obito's constant lateness.

When one of the camp healers arrives with the new baby—a daughter—he can't stop the small smile as Obito proclaims he will name the child after Kakashi. That the masked man promptly forgets how to string sentences together is surprisingly amusing, and Sasuke even huffs with unexpected laughter. His sensei gets a modicum of revenge when Obito later presses the infant into Sasuke's arms and insists he hold her while he checks on Rin. Sasuke has no idea what he's doing and simply stands there, terrified that he'll drop the tiny creature. Eventually, Kakashi takes pity on him and lifts the child into the crook of his arm with unexpected gentleness.

As he stares down at the baby in wonder, Sasuke sees such longing in his eyes that he wonders if he's intruding on a private moment. The fact does not escape him that before Sakura, he never would've noticed.

Sasuke plays shogi and spars with Neji, both of which offer a different sort of challenge from fighting with Naruto, and which Sasuke wins by increasingly narrower margins. Where this previously might've been a sign before that he needed to train more, he discovers he's glad that his second-in-command continues to grow stronger. Besides, the bouts are both a source of entertainment for the common soldiers, who enjoy taking bets, and a means for Neji to prove his skill to his own family.

Talk even circulates of having _Neji_ marry into the main Hyūga family for the sake of keeping the bloodline pure. Sasuke doesn't care one way or the other, although he's come to enjoy the still-requisite outings with Hinata.

"What is it like?" she asks one day as they wander the nearest village. She gazes off into the distance to the rising smoke where bodies from the battlefield are still being disposed of. "No one ever tells me. They believe I am too delicate to handle it."

"They probably don't want you to worry over matters you have no control over," Sasuke suggests with rare candour. It hasn't yet been a day since his last encounter with Sakura, and he's in a more open mood.

"These are my people," Hinata tells him firmly. "I should know how they live and die in my name."

Sasuke hears a quiet mettle in her voice which he never would've expected, and finds himself responding. He tells her of the vicious fighting, of the skilled warriors on either side, examples of the greatest bravery and the worst acts of cowardice that he's seen. He expects her to burst into tears when he describes children as young as twelve being hurled onto the battlefield to make up for the dead soldiers. Instead, her expression becomes grim and resolute like marble.

"Do you think there can ever be peace?" she asks him quietly, careful to keep her voice level, but unable to disguise the wistful hope there.

Sasuke stares off into the direction of the Senju lands, and absently says, "I hope so."

When he glances back down, she's staring at him, wide-eyed, and then quickly looks away. "You are much changed, Uchiha-san. I would never have expected such a response from you."

"Contrary to what people like Uzumaki Naruto think, the Uchiha do not wish for this conflict to continue endlessly," he replies, somewhat stiffly.

Her cheeks turn red and she looks at her feet. "Oh, I did not…that is not what I… I apologise if I have offended you."

"You haven't offended me."

"Then…if I might ask…if you are not opposed to the topic…" she stammers, still blushing and nervous. Then she exhales through her nose as if preparing for something at which she expects to fail. "What's _he_ like?" Sasuke is momentarily unsure who she means until she continues, "The stories people tell…you would think he was a demon for being able to stand against you."

 _Ah. Naruto._

"He is a noisy idiot," Sasuke tells her bluntly. "He's always running his mouth and doesn't have the wherewithal to take this war seriously. Whoever taught him must've had the patience of the gods."

"Oh…" she murmurs, eyes downcast.

"But I suppose…despite being my enemy, he's a good man. It'll be a shame to kill him."

Before Sakura, he merely worried about how he would be impacted by this inevitable event. Now that he knows of their friendship, he wonders if she would ever forgive him that offence.

"Then I hope, for all our sakes, we can come to a peace accord before that day," Hinata declares firmly. "I swear, when I lead the Hyūga, I will do my best to achieve that."

He is tempted to laugh at her naiveté, but his heart twinges at a sudden mental image, one which has been nudging at his consciousness more in passing days—an image of a peaceful future where his days are not soaked with blood and marred by news of casualties. Of a world where his own happiness does not consist only of stolen, secret moments and a denial of his own reality.

Of damned green eyes, healing hands, and a wife who is his equal.

Instead, he simply says, "Now you sound like Uzumaki."

For some reason, Hinata smiles as if he's complimented her.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!_

 _ **クリ**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Summary:** It isn't until Sasuke's recovered his breath that he recognises the feeling that flooded his entire system just now. _Jealousy,_ he realises with disbelief that borders almost on horror.

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

戦国時代

With Sakura's continued treatments, Itachi is soon at the point where he can receive visitors for longer periods of time. To make the most of it and to offer a show of strength, he asks Sasuke to convene a meeting one morning with his remaining advisors.

The war council of the Uchiha is a different sort from ages past; time and bloodshed have robbed them of the traditional council of twelve; these days, they settle for barely more than half that number.

The last member of their father's council, Yakumi, sits at attention beside Shisui and Obito, frowning at the younger men in disapproval. Obito's grandmother, Masumi, the oldest living Uchiha, sits beside Uruchi, Itachi and Sasuke's maternal aunt. Their Uncle Teyaki once joined them here, but his mind has left him in his old age and, as such, he's often left with an attendant. Finally, there's Itachi's mother-in-law, Hazuki, who's sat in since the death of her husband.

She peers worriedly at Itachi. "Are you well, my son? It's been so long since we've seen you, and I worry about your pallor."

"The healers assure me that I'll be back to normal soon," Itachi says, waving dismissively. Only Sasuke knows the effort he puts into the gesture.

They've continued circulating the story throughout camp that Itachi is fighting a stubborn strain of pneumonia. Given the poor battlefield conditions and the general stress of his position, it's entirely plausible, and even medics sometimes have difficulty with the disease. Many a common soldier has succumbed to it over the years.

"Healers?" Yakumi echoes. "None of our camp healers have been in to see you for weeks."

"One hopes it's because they are seeing to the men," Itachi says in a way that isn't really an answer to the old man's unasked question. "Let us return to the matter at hand. My brother assures me that the latest conscription efforts have been successful, and there are more than enough recruits at the ready should there be an imminent attack. Yet, the same cannot be said for our supply situation."

"Another eight months to a year, at most, barring unforeseen circumstances," Sasuke elaborates.

"There's a village to the southwest offering supplies in return for manpower," Yakumi says. "Enough to keep us going for another six years if necessary."

"You speak of Oto, yes?" Itachi asks, glancing at Sasuke in confirmation; he nods. "Then, no."

"But Itachi-sama—"

"Orochimaru betrayed the Senju to form his little mercenary state. There's no reason he wouldn't think to do the same to the Uchiha. His purposes are his own, separate from ours."

"Then the army will starve!"

"If our army is starving, you can be sure that the Senju army is as well," Shisui interrupts. "My people report that they face the same concerns over supplies and rations that we do."

"So, it's a long-game—who can outlive the other in the face of starvation," Obito says, grim.

"Or perhaps it's the opposite," Itachi suggests. "If we bring this war to an end then both sides will be able to focus on survival, and our children and their children will not have to die."

There's almost a palpable collective sigh. It's not the first time Itachi has expressed interest in armistice with the Senju, but given the unsuccessful nature of past attempts, everyone reacts with the same weary exasperation.

"Peace is obviously the preferable solution, but not if it comes at the price of the Uchiha being relegated to second-class," Uruchi says.

"I remember my mother telling me stories," Masumi says quietly. "Before the Madara and Hashirama's failed peace talks, of how the Senju tried to claim all Uchiha on their land as their serfs. They wanted us to be no more than a sentinel force, bred to serve and guard them."

"The Uchiha are not blameless in this," Itachi reminds her. "Madara and his vassals tried to utterly eradicate the Senju from the face of the planet."

"As a preventative measure to ensure our own survival," Yakumi reminds him. "If any of the Senju continue to sympathise with the ways of Senju Tobirama, there is no possible way to reconcile. We cannot be the vassals of our enemies, or war will begin again in another generation."

"There won't _be_ another generation if we don't at least try," Shisui argues.

"But it'd be stupid to rush it just because we're desperate," Obito shoots back.

"Itachi—why not wait a little longer?" Hazuki suggests softly. "The floods will end soon. When they do, request a parlay with Tsunade-hime. Find out what they would expect for a truce—or a long-term peace. In the meantime, we can go amongst our people and learn what they will tolerate and what they will not. If we then present our conditions to the Senju, whether they choose to honour them or not will indicate whether they have the same wish for peace as you do."

"And if they do not accept everything, we simply continue as we have done for so long?" Itachi asks mildly, but his distaste for the idea is clear.

"Well, obviously, there are certain things we couldn't waver on, but we, too, can be flexible," Shisui suggests, briefly putting a comforting hand on Itachi's shoulder. "If it's just a matter of convincing our people what we should be willing to bend on, _I_ can manage that."

"That's not an option I would like to pursue," Itachi replies darkly.

Obito snorts. "If, after charging it up for ten years, you're finally going to use your _Kotoamatsukami_ , you should use it on the enemy. It'd be nothing for you to flutter those pretty eyes of yours and make the old woman do exactly what we want."

"You think I'm pretty?" Shisui asks, affecting an air of surprise.

"Have some decorum," Yakumi snaps at the younger men.

"You know why that isn't an option, Obito," Masumi interrupts the argument, and her grandson frowns as if he's been chastised. "You too, Shisui. Peace that is not arrived at honestly will disintegrate. It would be a short victory for us, yes, but in another generation, the children of those you've ensorcelled will begin to question. And we will return to this same conundrum."

"Brother?"

The prompt makes Sasuke startle, and the rest of his relatives adopt an uncomfortable quiet. It's no secret that he doesn't support peace initiatives, that he believes them to be nothing more than idle fantasy and naiveté. His enjoyment of battle is also well-known.

But he envisions Sakura's eyes shining at him, and Naruto's idiot grin, and Hinata's hopes for peace before he is forced to kill the other man. And there are deep, secret hopes that he barely wants to pay attention to that linger in his heart and could only exist in a world where there is peace.

And so, out loud he says, "If armistice is what you deem best for the Uchiha, then it should happen as soon as possible."

There is a sense of astonishment and disquiet among his relatives, but Itachi nods slowly. He has an irritatingly unsurprised gleam in his eyes that suggests he expected Sasuke would say this.

"Go then," he tells the others. "Obito, inform our generals that we will continue this ceasefire as long as possible. Have them focus on finding new providers for our supplies. Shisui, you have a means of getting a message to Tsunade-hime's forces that we wish to consider a truce?"

"Of course."

"Keep it quiet. The fewer people who are privy to this—on either side—the lower likelihood of sabotage. The rest of you will go among the people; find out under what conditions a peace could be possible. But be careful in your information gathering. Sasuke—"

"Hm?"

"Speak with Hyūga Neji to gauge what his clan elders might think of the truce. It's best we know their frame of mind before we broach the subject in earnest."

"Fine."

As the other members of the council speak amongst themselves, Sasuke stands to leave. He pauses, sparing a moment to study his brother, who's smiling wanly at something Shisui whispers in his ear. For a brief instant, Itachi looks happy and hopeful, and Sasuke decides that alone is worth attempting a peaceful resolution to this conflict.

戦国時代

As he leaves the Hyūga compound later that day, Sasuke finds his way blocked by several of his relatives and members of their vassal clans. At the head of their little group is his cousin.

"Inabi," Sasuke says, attempting to walk around him, but the other man steps to one side, planting himself in the way. He stares down at him, jaw-clenched in the same annoyance he always feels when they interact. Inabi has never made it a secret that he dislikes deferring to Itachi and Sasuke in matters of leadership, especially given they are younger than he. But he has never tried to argue with clan law, at least. "Was there something you wanted?"

"You were in council with your brother this morning. What's the news? Should I prepare my raiding squads for departure?"

"It's been months since we've left this godforsaken camp," one of his cronies adds.

"The Senju still have many deaths to pay for," another agrees. "Their blood will be sufficient recompense!"

The statements are met with cheers of agreement.

"You are to continue to mind your posts and remain on the defensive," Sasuke says. "There will be no incursions into enemy territory until the order is given."

"If we simply wait, they'll take us when we least expect it!" Inabi protests.

"Then _don't_ simply wait," Sasuke advises. "Spend your time doing something useful like rebuilding our fortifications or distributing the non-perishable supplies to our outlying caches."

"But—"

"Until there is credible threat, we are not launching any attacks," Sasuke snaps. "Those are our leader's orders, and if you disobey them, you'll answer to me—is that understood?"

He allows his Sharingan to spin to the surface, hammering the point home. Inabi steps forward, his own eyes bleeding red to meet the challenge, but Sasuke doesn't move, unimpressed by his cousin's show. They both know that in a fight, Inabi is no match for Sasuke.

Eventually, Inabi looks away and grunts, "Fine."

Nodding, Sasuke deactivates his Sharingan and turns his back on the group. He walks away.

"That's a change," he hears one of Inabi's lackeys mutter. "Remember the days when he'd have jumped at the chance to spill Senju blood?"

"He's gone soft."

Someone else snorts. "Some men are like that when they finally get a woman on her back."

"Heh," Inabi jeers, "who would've thought the great Uchiha Sasuke would turn into a weakling because of some common whore?"

Sasuke tenses.

His first instinct is to draw his katana and cut the man to ribbons at the insult, but he forces himself to stay utterly still. Killing these bastards now while his brother is desperate to promote peace, will be counterproductive. As he draws a slow breath in through his nose, Sasuke tries to ignore the disbelief and dismay that threaten him. He and Sakura have been very careful since Kakashi expressed his concerns. No one among the men should know of his dalliances—unless they noticed Sakura slipping away following those first illicit encounters.

"I bet if she disappears, he'll get his balls back."

The words are said at just the right volume that they could either be a passing comment between chums or an actual threat.

Rage at the audacity threatens to overwhelm him, and his fingers clench around his sword, but he stays his hand. If this is meant to provoke him, his reaction will show that they have touched on a nerve. That will make him appear weak, which, historically, would lead to a fight—either with him, or someone foolhardy enough to try to find Sakura.

He imagines her crushing Inabi's bones for his trouble and smirks.

Turning ever so slightly—just enough to show that he's heard them—he meets Inabi's gaze. Perhaps he and his cronies note the expression and the message behind it, because a general atmosphere of uneasiness falls over them at the sight. Sasuke leaves them like that, his languid gait proving that he isn't worried about their bluster.

But when he is far from their line of sight, his mouth turns downward.

戦国時代

Whisperings of a truce aside, the temporary ceasefire is not utterly without incident.

During a routine visit to one of the nearby neutral villages to recruit workers for their fields, Sasuke and his men encounter Naruto, accompanied by his own cadre of men. It isn't the first time this has happened; there've been instances throughout the years where they've met outside of the battlefield. There's usually a tacit agreement not to cross blades until far from civilians, as these are the people who feed them.

 _Usually._

This time, certain words are exchanged—also, certain kunai—and the skirmish begins before Sasuke or Naruto can quite stop it. Once their hot-blooded comrades are set off, it becomes a chore for them to prevent any fatalities that might spark a full-fledged battle. The only saving grace for Sasuke is that Inabi and his crew are patrolling in a completely different area, or they would be knee-deep in their next siege.

"Since you're their leader, shouldn't you be able to better control them?" Sasuke sneers as he uses the hilt of his katana to knock a face-painted, Senju lunatic in the back of the head.

"I could say the same for you," Naruto shoots back as several of his shadow clones try to divert the growing melee away from any of the village's structures. "Or is it that you people don't have the same understanding of 'ceasefire' as we do?"

"That you understand what a ceasefire is at all impresses me," Sasuke snorts.

"Oi!"

Sasuke snaps at his men to fall back and leave the village, but they are too far away to hear him.

"Maybe you're just having an off day," Naruto suggests. "Could it be that you're a little…distracted? Possibly thinking how it's not worth it anymore? I bet you're getting tired of all this fighting, too."

"Don't project your wishes on me."

"Aw, come on—I say we get over the past and think of the future," the blond man declares, ducking a stray kunai. "I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore—your man insulting Kiba's mother or some pissing contest from way back."

"If you feel that strongly about it, you could always surrender," Sasuke suggests.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto shoots back as the momentum of the fight brings him and Sasuke into close quarters. Both of them have unsheathed their katanas, and the blades cross as they meet. "Speaking of fun, asshole—check out my latest jutsu!"

He disappears in a cloud of smoke and when it clears, a bevy of buxom, half-naked women stand in his place. It's a version of his favourite, idiotic technique which has never worked on Sasuke, who disperses it easily with a minor Katon.

"Moron," he adds as Naruto reappears, diving out of the way of the flames.

"You just wait! One day, I'll figure out what your poison is!" the other man insists with a grin that isn't affected by Sasuke's actions in the least. "Then you'll be knocked out cold on the floor and I'll win."

"Sure."

"And after that, we can put all this stupid clan stuff behind us and be friends again."

Sasuke bristles. "Who says were we ever friends?"

"We were when we were kids," Naruto reminds him insistently.

"Those days are long gone."

"So? We can start over. And I was also thinking-–"

"You? Thinking?"

"Shut up! Anyway, when this war is over-–"

 _As if it's the exercise of an afternoon and not a generations-long feud_ , Sasuke scoffs inwardly.

"—you should come over for dinner. We can eat ramen!"

"No."

"Fine. If you don't like ramen, I'll get Sakura-chan to make something else—but just so you know, she's a terrible cook."

Sasuke is startled at this. What does Naruto know about Sasuke's connection to Sakura? Is he somehow informed about their liaisons?

 _She wouldn't tell him… Would she?_

Carefully controlled, he asks, "Why on earth would your medic be cooking your food?"

"Huh? I dunno… That's something a wife's supposed to do, right?" Naruto asks absently, pulling back his fist. "I mean, I guess we'll be married by then, but maybe you're right. Maybe we won't be yet…"

At this point, Sasuke is so caught off-guard that Naruto's next blow sends him reeling backwards. There are distant cheers from Naruto's people and rallying cries from his own, but Sasuke barely hears them. The words ring in his ears, over and over like the fading echoes of a bell.

 _Wife. Married._

His eyes film over with red.

"Oi! You were supposed to duck that!" Naruto yells at him, hurrying over. "Listen, that was not me breaking the truce, okay? I was just—"

Sasuke is barely cognisant of his palm full of electricity or his body moving forward. He's on a collision course with Naruto's face, and the other man barely dodges in time.

"What gives?" Naruto demands, but Sasuke doesn't bother answering, instead swerving around to take a second shot at him.

And suddenly, the light-hearted skirmish transforms into the usual duel to the death. Lightning and wind clash against one another until their comrades finally manage to drag them away from one another.

It isn't until Sasuke's recovered his breath that he recognises the feeling that consumed his entire system just now.

 _Jealousy,_ he realises with disbelief that borders on horror.

* * *

 _つづく_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!_

 ** _クリ_**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Summary:** She gazes up at him in a silent plea to continue, her eyes soft and face completely open to him. The naked emotion there is somehow more bare than he has ever seen her, and his chest aches then as if it's too small. He is suddenly afraid that he will do something idiotic—more so than he already has. Perhaps even voice that impossible thing—that unspoken sentiment that has the power to bring it all tumbling down on them.

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and editing software at the moment. The NSFW elements were checked by my braintwin JBankai89, who is also dontcallmeprongs here on tumblr. If you are into Harry Potter Rarepair, or more recently YOI, check him out (lots of mature stuff here, so make sure to read the tags!)

 **Author's Note:** The short nature of this chapter is due to omission of mature scenes, which have been cut to comply with content guidelines. The uncut versions can be found on AO3 and tumblr.

* * *

戦国時代

His thoughts consume him all the way back to camp, even as his men laugh and bluster after their skirmish. They praise Sasuke's fervour against the Uzumaki leader and boast that if there hadn't been interference, he would have destroyed him.

Sasuke barely hears them, his mind on Sakura and the information she never disclosed to him. He finds that he is angry, but is unsure whether more of it is directed at her for deception or toward himself for naivety. It puts him in a black mood for the next few days, persisting late into the night when he and Sakura agreed to meet next.

The shore beside their rendezvous point is deserted as ever, and the cave itself cloaked by illusion. Sakura is extraordinarily adept at genjutsu for someone without a Sharingan, so much so that she can manage a multi-layered mirage that even masks scent and sound. Unless he was aware of the cave beforehand, he would not even think to look for it.

When he strides inside, he sees that she's already built up a fire in the cramped space and is huddled close to it. There is a thick cloak around her shoulder and a large scroll in an obscure language clutched in her hands. When she notices, she jumps to her feet with a welcoming smile, scroll forgotten and eyes bright.

"You're betrothed to Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke says without bothering to greet her.

Sakura startles, obviously having not expected this. Then, in a slow, confused voice she points out, "And you're betrothed to Hyūga Hinata."

Sasuke blinks, because this is neither a denial nor an admission, and he expected one or the other.

Wrongfooted, he tries to rally. "You're betraying the one you're intended for with his enemy."

"Are you any better?" she retorts, getting to her feet in an effort to meet his gaze; given their height difference it doesn't have the desired effect.

"It's not the same."

"How? Or are you about to make some hypocritical argument about my lack of apparent freedom to make my own choices? You're as confined to duty as I am."

Sasuke grits his teeth. "It's different."

"How?" she challenges. "Because _she_ is from a noble clan? And your duty to marry her for the sake of some old treaties is more important than what's expected of a lowly _civilian?"_

He has never heard her voice so sarcastic; her low-birth is a sore point for her, and so they've never really discussed it.

"No, because I don't have the history with Hinata as you do with _him_."

"And whose fault is that?" she prompts. "How many years have you been given to get to know this woman, and you never showed any interest. I bet you barely have any even now while you're picking this fight."

"I am _not_ picking a fight," he insists hotly.

"It seems like you are."

He glares.

"Before Naruto and I were ever…expected to become more, we were friends growing up," Sakura reminds him. "And when I found out I would marry him, well…it was a lot better than what I thought I might end up with." Her voice gets steadily angrier. "You at least have the option to say 'no'. At any time, you or your brother can point out some…terribly complicated and convoluted dynastic, bloodline related reason why you shouldn't marry Hinata-hime. The Hyūga will piss and moan for a bit, but at the end of the day you can get out of it."

"Sakura-–"

"I don't have that luxury! Being Tsunade-shishou's apprentice affords me certain freedoms and independence, but in many ways I still have decisions made _for_ me. And some of them I fight, and some of them I don't because I understand what it means to pick battles. It was far more important for me to get onto that battlefield and help the people who needed me than to fight a marriage to my friend. So, I didn't." She huffs out a tired sigh, and in a smaller voice she adds, "I never had a reason to before."

Sasuke shifts, uncomfortable; she's _right_ , of course.

But the hard truth is that this is a possibility he's been wilfully ignoring up until now, along with everything else about their arrangement. All of it is so very wrong, beyond the usual scope of wartime indiscretions. In the heat of battle, there are often things that happen which aren't decent, but they are accepted because of the times. But dishonouring a man, even if he is the enemy, outside the field of battle isn't part of the rules of engagement.

That the man in question is one that Sasuke respects makes it worse.

"We cannot continue this way," he mutters, more to himself than to her—but she still looks at him, pained and angry.

"Because committing treason was something you could shrug off so easily, but now that you find out I'm supposed to marry someone else it's too much?" she contends.

"You belong to another man," he snaps, frustrated.

"I _belong_ to no man!" she declares fiercely, and for a moment he experiences the same astonishment as if she had struck him. Then she softens her gaze and adds, "My _heart_ , however, that has only ever belonged to you."

He is immobilised at that, trying to cling to his anger, but it's the first time either of them has ever come close to qualifying the connection between them. It's always been too dangerous to admit to it, and not just because they are on opposite sides of a war.

When he can't bring himself to respond to that, Sakura sighs, but doesn't pursue it.

"You know what Itachi means to you?" she asks. "He's…he's your brother, but he is the only friend you had growing up. You would do anything for him, even…even go ask the enemy for help." She tries to tempt a smile out of him at this, and he relaxes a little at this fact. "You would crawl through glass if it meant his happiness, right? Because he fills you with hope. When you speak to him, or you listen to him speak to others, you experience hope because he is a good man and everything you want to be."

Sasuke's eyes widen a little in surprise at how accurate her words are.

"That's what Naruto means to me," she goes on. "He is my friend. He is my brother—he is the only family I had since my parents died and Ino left. And once, the whole situation was easy. I am the apprentice of Senju Tsunade, and he is her most loyal vassal. It was natural that we might end up together one day in the future. And now…now things are more difficult."

"Difficult," Sasuke repeats, tonelessly; he doesn't like the word.

"Complicated."

He remains silent, not liking that one either, and she notices.

"Now, that's not why I—you and I, Sasuke-kun, it's like instinct," she insists, reaching up to cup his face with both her hands. "Even having to keep this a secret and having to sneak around—being with you is _everything._ " She inhales a rattling breath. "If you told me right now that you wanted to leave all of _this_ behind and go somewhere else—start somewhere new—I would do it. In a heartbeat."

"Hn." He pulls his head away, although it's a reluctant move. "You would never leave when there are so many here in need of healing."

But she looks serious, her jaw set.

"If you asked me, I would go," she insists quietly, a silent vow ringing in every syllable. "And that scares me."

"You know I wouldn't—why we can't," he points out. "And that being the case, what is the point of continuing it if there's no future."

"You can't be certain that there isn't a future."

"It might as well be a foregone conclusion."

"I guess I'm selfish, because I want to steal as many more moments with you as I can," she tells him, stubborn.

This isn't the response he had hoped for and he scowls down at her, insulted somehow. "And if I refuse? If I see this as pointless, investing ourselves in something bound to fail?"

Her breath staggers a little at this, but she squares her shoulders and meets his gaze.

"I can't stop the worries you have," she tells him. He can hear the warble in her words that tells him she isn't as calm as she pretends despite the sincerity of her words. "I would have to let you go. All I want is for you to be happy, Sasuke-kun." She inhales a shuddering breath. "If being with me hurts you, I will walk away."

It's as if something twisting and ice-cold lodges itself in his chest. Could he have misjudged her after all? That she would so easily walk away from this is bewilderingly painful; that she clearly thinks that's what he wants her to do is more so

She takes a step back, ostensibly taking his silence as agreement, and in the wake of her offer, her confident expression turns vulnerable. It's a look that tries to mask defeat, something he has never seen her acknowledge before.

Instinct developed in the past months spurs him forward before he's truly cognisant of it, and he wraps one arm around her waist, forcing her close to him. She makes a noise of surprise, having not expected this course of action any more than he did.

"You're so damned annoying," he growls, pressing his mouth to hers and tangling his other hand in the soft curls at the nape of her neck.

She opens her mouth, perhaps to make some kind of protest or inquiry, but he doesn't want to–or can't–answer. Instead he bites down on her lower lip, not enough to draw blood but so that he notices it swell beneath his teeth. When she gasps, he slips his tongue into her mouth, putting an end to any more attempts at speech.

戦国時代

Later, when his wits return, he rolls to one side, giving a quiet hiss as his back touches the blanket, aggravating the welts she inflicted on him there. They pulse in time with the livid bite on his shoulder. When he reaches up to examine the indentations of her teeth, his fingers come away bloody; it looks like he wasn't the only one trying to leave a permanent mark.

His reaction must have been noticed, because she turns on her side to study him, her hair trailing over her shoulders and brushing his chest. Her eyes widen at the sight of the bite mark and guilt etched into her features.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry—" She reaches for him, fingers already glowing with healing chakra, but he pulls away.

"Leave it," he tells her.

"But it will scar."

"Let it."

They share a long look and she slowly retracts her hand, letting it drift slowly downward until it rests directly over his heart.

They stay like that for a long while, her palm absorbing the vibration of his heartbeats, her thumb lazily caressing the skin there. Her face is thoughtful, and he has never been so tempted to ask what's on her mind or more wary of what the answer might be.

Instead he draws her back in close and kisses her.

He wonders if she can taste the apology.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! If you're interested in any of my fics that do not appear here, or if you want to find out more about supporting my writing endeavours, be sure to check out my tumblr!_

 ** _クリ_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Summary:** The battles resume the next morning with a surprise attack on a nearby Senju outpost; Inabi's men completely decimate the place in the name of finding Danzō. The Senju forces retaliate the next day with an attack on one of the village that has been supplying the Uchiha with weapons. Sasuke finds himself once more leading a cadre of men to the front.

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

戦国時代

Sasuke doesn't see her again for another week, and then only when he walks in on her giving Itachi another of his routine treatments. As he ducks into the tent, he is staggered by a rare sound—his brother's laughter.

"Until he was how old?" Sakura giggles.

"Six," Itachi confirms. "It's too bad there wasn't an artist around at the time to capture the moment for posterity."

"Is it really necessary to fill your healer's head with nonsense?" Sasuke asks hotly, suspecting he is the topic of conversation, but not wanting to ask what _particular_ embarrassing moment his brother is relating.

"Don't be foolish, little brother," Itachi dismisses. "Sakura-chan is practically family." She and Sasuke exchange startled glances. "After all, you keep bringing her back to help me, so she must have your trust—and that's a rare feat."

"That's still no cause to tell her things about me that aren't relevant. You're the patient, not me."

"But it could be relevant," Sakura protests. "The human body can be influenced by any number of factors stemming from childhood. I wouldn't be doing my job if I wasn't being exceedingly _thorough_."

Those damn green eyes spark with mischievous promise, and Sasuke promptly forgets any retort he might've offered.

As Itachi chuckles against his knuckles, Sasuke is torn between annoyance at Sakura getting along so well with his brother and happiness at seeing Itachi in such good spirits. It hits him then with a startling sense of clarity—this is what he wants his future to look like.

Which is why the gods see fit to remind him why that can never happen.

There's a commotion outside, and a familiar voice demanding, "We need to see Itachi-sama."

Everyone in the tent stills, and Sasuke is filled with an immediate concern over Inabi discovering either Itachi's illness or Sakura's identity.

"He's indisposed at the moment," he hears Kakashi say mildly; his tone of voice might be easily mistaken as detached, but from the pitch, Sasuke knows it's meant as a warning.

"Move your ass, Hatake, or we'll move it for you," Inabi snarls.

Sasuke gets rid of the few bloody rags his brother has been coughing into and helps lift him into an upright position. His earlier smile vanishes and he adopts a rigid, straight-backed _seiza_. Meanwhile, Sakura darts around the tent gathering her materials. Her transformation from confident war medic to common healer is instantaneous; she hunches over, affecting an air of invisibility that any common villager might have in the presence of nobility.

"No need to be rude about it," Kakashi remarks as the tent flap is thrown open and Inabi barges in, followed closely by Yashiro, Tekka, and Taiko.

"Leave, woman," Inabi snaps at Sakura, not even sparing her a glance.

While Sasuke is irritated by the manner in which his cousin speaks to her, he's glad that she's nothing but an extra body in the room to him. Head down, Sakura hurries out of the tent; with Kakashi's help, she'll make it out of the camp without a problem. He'll visit their usual rendezvous point later to see if she waited for him.

"Is there a reason for the indecorous entrance?" Itachi asks their visitors in a neutral tone, the slightest narrowing of his eyes the only sign of his annoyance.

"Shisui's dead," Inabi tells him bluntly.

Itachi's face drains of colour, and instantly, all thoughts of Sakura are chased from Sasuke's mind.

"What?" he echoes.

"That…is impossible." Itachi says.

"We brought back the body. Obito's woman is examining it now, if you want to see for yourself," Yashiro tells him.

Itachi's hand makes an abortive movement toward his chest, as if creeping toward his heart, and Sasuke worries that, in his condition, it might give out from shock. After Izumi, Shisui's been his brother's dearest friend. Possibly even more which, until now, has been a notion Sasuke's mind always carefully shied away from. Seeing the sheer anguish on Itachi's face now, which he has only seen when his brother lost his wife, Sasuke realises it wasn't just a notion.

"You should show more tact when speaking of a fallen comrade," Sasuke chides, angry at his cousin for delivering the news to them so undiplomatically. "Not to mention someone my brother holds in high esteem."

Inabi retorts, "Perhaps, if your brother gets angry enough, he'll get off his ass and lead us against the Senju to avenge his _friend_. Like he's supposed to do. Or, at least, appoint someone with the balls to do it for him."

Sasuke's Sharingan flares. "Watch your tongue, Inabi. You are still in the presence of your betters."

"That's debatable."

"What happened?" Itachi asks quietly.

"He was ambushed by Senju forces near the waterfall," Taiko tells him, either not noticing or not caring about Itachi's distress.

"That's neutral territory," Itachi says. "The Senju wouldn't—"

"They would if they were led by Shimura Danzō," Tekka replies darkly. "From the tracks around the falls, it looks like they were waiting for him and got lucky."

"And how can you be certain it was Shimura if you were not witness to this attack?" Sasuke prompts furiously. "If you saw him in trouble, why didn't you help him?"

"We _didn't_ see the attack. Only the results—and this," Yashiro says, holding out a ripped kamon—embossed red fabric twists into the symbols of the Shimura clan. "Shisui had it clutched in his fingers. We had to break them to get a hold of it."

"That's enough!" Sasuke snaps, eyes flying to his brother's increasingly tense demeanour; his face is hidden in the shadows of his hair.

"Not yet, it isn't," Inabi says darkly. "Shisui's Sharingan was removed."

Silence rings, revulsion and shock washing over them all at the implication.

Sasuke knows that there's no choice now, truce or not. The theft of a Sharingan is among his people's greatest taboos.

"Find this _Danzō_ ," he orders over the disgusted lump in his throat. "Bring him here to me—at any cost."

While the men clamour in support, Itachi remains utterly silent. But when he looks up, his eyes are red, the black blades of his Mangekyō spinning, and Sasuke knows things are about to take a turn for the worse.

戦国時代

There's no opportunity to rendezvous with Sakura after that, though Kakashi assures him she left the camp without trouble. Honestly, Sasuke isn't in the frame of mind to worry about it. He vacillates between grief and disbelief—he liked Shisui. That someone would kill him for the sole purpose of stealing his eyes fills him with a coiling, corrosive rage.

He can't even imagine what Itachi is going through.

The Uchiha camp is once more alive with activity, the sounds of weapons being forged and recruits being drilled. Raiding parties and spies come and go, the men spurred to action by the news of Shisui's death. He was popular among the conscripted forces and in the surrounding villages. News of his demise sees a sudden incursion of young recruits wanting to hunt down the man responsible for his death.

The battles resume the next morning with a surprise attack on a nearby Senju outpost; Inabi's men completely decimate the place in the name of finding Danzō. The Senju forces retaliate the next day with an attack on one of the villages that supplies the Uchiha with weapons. Sasuke finds himself, once more, leading a cadre of men to the front.

"Capture, but don't kill, if you can help it," he orders. "I want Danzō."

The first order he knows will likely be impossible to follow—the enemy are as committed to their cause as he is, and would die rather than be captured. But his men know better than to challenge him on the second one.

The once green fields of summer are soon soaked with blood and smoke and the smell of death; Sasuke finds that, for the first time, it bothers him.

As the fighting continues, he experiences a growing appreciation that Sakura is nowhere to be found. He doesn't understand why, considering the brutality of the fighting these days, but he's relieved he won't have to come face-to-face with her in battle. He isn't sure what he'd do.

Sasuke doesn't experience the same conflict when it comes to Naruto.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" the other man demands, appearing before him out of the smoke and debris of the battlefield. "Why've you broken the ceasefire?"

"As if you don't know," he snarls in reply, swinging his katana overhead and forcing Naruto to duck. As he completes the swing, he changes his stance, bringing the blade down in a lightning-quick strike aimed for the other man's blind spot. Just in time, Naruto brings his own sword up to block with one hand, the other pulling together a _Rasengan_. He shoves it at Sasuke, forcing him to disengage and jump back.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, asshole!"

Sasuke renews his attack, hammering the blade down so quickly that Naruto doesn't have a chance to bring up his sword this time. Instead, he crosses his wrists above his head, catching Sasuke's hands and hilt on them. Not to be deterred, Sasuke kicks out a leg. Naruto loses his balance for a moment before tumbling to the ground, rolling heels-over-head until he ends up in a crouch. One hand braces himself on the ground and the other grips his katana behind him, ready to draw.

As Sasuke circles him, Naruto jumps to his feet and mirrors him.

"There was a raid at the waterfall," Sasuke tells him. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise that is far too genuine for Sasuke's comfort. "My cousin is dead, and his Sharingan stolen. Your man Shimura will pay for what he's done."

"Danzō? What are you— Sasuke, wait!"

But he doesn't want to hear it.

They fall into another series of rapid-fire attacks and dodges; each time, Sasuke's blade comes closer and closer to Naruto, fuelled by his anger. It's so close that, once, he even nicks the helmet on his head.

"Listen, it's not possible," Naruto insists. "Danzō shouldn't have been anywhere near that area—none of his people should've, either."

"You're lying!"

His katana crackles with electricity as Sasuke cuts a brutal downward arc, determined to slice through armour and bone—

Only for the body to explode into thin air.

Sasuke whirls around just as the real Naruto appears behind him, grabbing him by the front with two hands and forcing him close. He struggles to free himself, too close to the other man for either of them to draw their weapons.

"Why would we attack you?" Naruto demands. "The ceasefire was beneficial to us all. It'd be just as bad for our forces as for yours if we broke it!"

"And yet Shisui's dead."

Naruto tenses in dismay which allows Sasuke the opportunity to free himself. He butts his head against Naruto's brow. Startled, his opponent lets go, and Sasuke grasps him by the throat, shoving him forward while he brings his blade back around. Naruto slaps his hand away, but this gives Sasuke a chance to slice the katana in another overhead arc to finish him.

Naruto trips over his feet and ends up kneeling before him, just bringing up his own blade in time to stop Kusanagi from biting into his throat. With a grunt of effort, Sasuke shoves all his weight forward, trying to force the steel into the other man's neck. Naruto still continues to fight him, inching the blade away from his carotid artery. It's still too close to his body, though, and as Sasuke increases the pressure, the other man loses ground.

"I'm sorry…about Shisui…" Naruto bites out, pained. "I promise you…I'll help you find justice for him."

"Your promises won't bring him back from the dead," Sasuke retorts. "They're useless…just like you."

The sharp metal cuts through the armour of his shoulder as if it were butter, and only Naruto's own strength keeps it from going deeper. As it is, blood soaks his sleeve. Something happens then—a trick of the light that makes Naruto's eyes appear to gleam red or orange as the very air around him appears to boil.

Moments later, Sasuke finds himself thrown backwards, forced to ground himself with one knee. When he looks up, he sees Naruto staring down at him, a rare hint of true anger etched into his features. It's gone a second later, replaced with chagrin and resolve.

"I won't fight you while you're grieving," Naruto says. "People act rashly when they're hurting. I won't hang the fate of this war on that. Go home and mourn your dead, Sasuke. We'll figure out how to fix this afterward."

He vanishes as Sasuke takes a last frustrated run at him.

戦国時代

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"You and your brother just lost someone dear. Grief is something that could easily set back Itachi's recovery," Sakura tells him sombrely from where she stands in the middle of his tent. "A broken heart is not just a saying, Sasuke-kun. I had to check on him."

"Which I assume you did," he replies tersely. "And yet, here you are, courting discovery by visiting me. No doubt Kakashi's involved, as usual."

"I had to see you."

"We don't have the time—"

"I'm so sorry about your cousin," she whispers, and like Naruto, there's no false sincerity in her words. "He was a good man, from what I heard of him." Sasuke clenches a fist and Sakura pauses before cautiously reaching out to lay her hand over it. He's torn between shrugging her off and pulling her closer. "We're looking into it on our side," she assures him, and now he jerks away from her.

"I don't need you to _look into it_ ," he growls. "I need to get Danzō and separate his head from his body."

"It's more complicated than that," she argues. "Shimura-san is one of Tsunade-shishou's advisors. He's counselled the Senju since her grandfather and uncle led the clan which means it's hard to overrule him."

Sasuke's lips thin, but he concedes her point. Even Itachi—and lately Sasuke—won't make major decisions without consulting the council and the older generation. Those who've survived so long have invaluable skills and knowledge, and it'd be foolish to act against them.

It doesn't make him more inclined to forgive Danzō, however.

"So, you're saying he'll be given amnesty."

"I'm _saying_ it'll be difficult to build a case against him, especially without credible witnesses," she says. "He has eyes and ears everywhere, and there are many he's trained personally, and so, has their loyalty. The group who ambushed your cousin are probably Danzō's own people. Before we can go after him, we have to root them out."

He takes a moment to catch on to what she's saying, and then he narrows his eyes. "You're awfully well-informed."

"One of my good friends was part of his unit," she admits.

Sasuke recoils. "Your _friend_ ," he sneers, unsure what angers him more: that she's friends with someone who might be responsible for Shisui's murder, or that she trusts so easily. "If you say Danzō's men are loyal, this _friend_ is likely feeding you false information."

"Sai would die before he did that," Sakura defends. "I said he _was_ part of the unit. Past tense. He is wholeheartedly loyal to Naruto now."

"Someone who switches allegiances so easily can never be loyal."

"It's one thing to choose your loyalty, instead of having it forced on you," she shoots back. "Which do you think would be the stronger bond?"

"Then he should tell you more useful information than he has."

"It's a bit difficult sharing any information when you have a paralyzing seal on your tongue which only breaks with the caster's death," she deadpans. "Danzō knows the difference between true loyalty and the forced kind as well. Whatever we know about him was pieced together from the little clues Sai's been able to give us. Naruto and Tsunade-shishou are working on it as fast as possible, but it's not an exact science."

Sasuke crosses his arms, simmering in his anger for several seconds before exhaling through his nose. "I want to hear the minute you find something out," he decides.

"You know you can't get involved."

"The hell I can't!"

"Sasuke, if you get involved and kill him, it'll just be another act of war!" she protests. Though she barely speaks above a whisper, he can tell from her expression that she'd be yelling if she wasn't in the middle of enemy territory. "If we deal with him on our side, then it's us dealing with the traitor who violated the truce!"

"So, in the meantime, we wait, and he has time to protect himself?!" Sasuke hisses back.

"He's already protecting himself. He's popular with the more conservative elements, and he's always been critical of Tsunade-shishou's leadership. But he also has a tendency to show his hand too early." She lowers her voice even more and leans closer. "Years ago—long before we were even alive—he tried to argue that the Senju needed a male leader. He tried to marry into the clan. Around the same time, Tsunade-sama's betrothed was found dead under mysterious circumstances. The whole thing was far too convenient, and even his own supporters thought it was suspect. He stopped pursuing the matter, but people remember." She sighs. "Really, Sasuke-kun, it's a simply a matter of time and laying the groundwork."

"We don't _have_ time," he reminds her. "Between Itachi's condition and the atmosphere in the camp, there's no option to wait this out."

"On that front…I may've found a cure," Sakura says slowly. "Or, at least, the closest thing to it. It doesn't involve drawing blood, so much as _giving_ it."

Sasuke is momentarily distracted. "Explain."

"We've been treating this pharmacologically," she begins, "using herbal remedies to treat your brother's symptoms, but if the underlying problem is genetic, those will only ever be temporary measures. His body is attacking itself right now. Based on the non-invasive measures I've used to test him, his white blood cells don't appear to be strong enough to fight it off. Does that make sense?"

Sasuke nods slowly; he never learned much about the human body, and it's only through the weeks of discussing Itachi's condition with Sakura that he's picked any of it up. "Is there a way to give him more of those cells?"

"Not in the short time we have, or without the medical equipment he needs. I've read about the machinery we'd need in Tsunade-shishou's books, but anything like that it far beyond this continent. In another life, we might've been able to send for it—or send your brother for treatment."

"Which is impossible right now," Sasuke concludes. "But you didn't come here to tell me what _can't_ be done for him."

"There was another technique mentioned in the scrolls," Sakura agrees in a neutral tone. "It's transfusing bone marrow—that's where the cells are produced. If we could find someone who's a healthy match, we could use their marrow to help his system produce those cells again. Then he can fight off this disease himself."

Sasuke frowns, thinking through what she just said, and then asks, "What's stopping the cells from dying off again? Maybe months or years from now?"

"Every procedure has the possibility of failing," she allows. "From what I've read, if the initial transfusion is successful, the chance of relapse is less than ten percent."

" _If_ ," Sasuke repeats. "Has this technique ever been successful?"

Sakura is quiet a moment and then admits, "No. It's pretty much only theory. Uzumaki Mito nearly managed it. But the power required caused her patient to die and nearly killed her in the process. Hashirama-sama declared it _kinjutsu_."

"Then there's no point."

"No, there is!" she insists. "I've been over all the notes—I discovered what she did wrong, and I could do it properly. If…if you and Itachi decide you want to try it."

Sasuke studies her, considering the information she's presented him with.

The problem isn't just the odds, but the possible loss involved. If he and Itachi agreed to this, he might not only lose the brother he cares so much about, but the woman who possesses his heart.

"No," he says. "Not until the odds are better. And not while the political situation is so precarious. If something were to happen to Itachi now, of all times…we should wait, or this war will never be over."

Sakura watches him thoughtfully, and her expression softens. "You sound suspiciously hopeful right now. That's not usually in your nature."

"You're a bad influence," he retorts, but lets her come forward and slip her arms around his waist. She presses her face into his chest.

"I can do this, Sasuke-kun," she mumbles, words slightly muffled by his robes. "I'm sure I can."

"Mito was an Uzumaki. They have extraordinary chakra reserves," Sasuke says. "You're strong—you may even be beyond Tsunade—but you don't have that. If something goes wrong…" He doesn't want to think about it.

"If extra chakra reserves are all you're worried about, we _have_ an Uzumaki," she points out.

It takes him a moment to figure out if she's being serious or not. When he realises that she is, he pulls back, holding her away from him by the shoulders. "Are you insane?" he demands. "Do you understand what you're asking?"

"I'm asking _you_ to ask _your_ friend to help _me_ save _your_ brother," she replies stubbornly. "That's pretty simple.

"We are _not_ friends."

"That's not how he tells it."

"Then I've hit him in the head too many times and caused brain damage!" Sasuke growls. "We are on opposite sides of a war!"

"A war no one wants to be fighting anymore!"

"He's not a medic-nin— _you_ are. What could he possibly do to help?" he challenges.

"He has…it's this…" she flounders for a moment then shakes her head. "I can't tell you."

"… _what_?"

"This is one thing I can't…it's not my secret to tell," Sakura attempts to explain. "If he wants to tell you, he will. Maybe it'll all be for the best if he does. But _please_ , Sasuke-kun, don't ask me to tell you." She raises her hands up to cover where he grips her shoulders. "I need you to trust him. You might be on two different sides, but you've gotten to know each other over all these years. Based on your fighting style alone, you probably know each other better than anyone."

"I can't—"

"Do you trust me?" she interrupts. "Would I ever ask you to do something that could hurt you? Would I even be suggesting _any_ of this if I thought for one instant that I couldn't do it, or that you would be harmed? I realise the odds we're facing, but I also _know_ we can do this if we all work together.

Sasuke's mind races, going over every possible flaw, imagining all the repercussions of failure, even as his gut tells him to trust her—even considering this is beyond all the treasonous acts he's committed up until now. Yet, he knows his decision is made even before she reaches up to press her hand against his jaw.

"I'll speak to Itachi," he says finally, and pulls away from her.

He feels unaccountably weary and lets himself fall heavily down on his pallet. He can't remember the last time he slept.

There's a soft thump beside him, and then he feels her head on his shoulder. "Can I stay with you?"

"It's not a good idea," he tells her. He's slightly perturbed that, for the first time since they began their illicit affair, he has no desire to bury himself in her.

"Not to do anything," she amends. "I just…want to stay beside you. I spent the last week worried about you. Every time someone came back from the front with updates, I thought I'd hear that you'd been killed." He shoots her an insulted look, and she rolls her eyes in the face of his pride. "You know what I mean."

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why _haven't_ you been on the field?" he asks. "There are those who could've used your healing."

"I haven't been feeling well," Sakura sighs. "Tsunade-shishou says I'm expending too much energy healing the wounded in camp. That and the fact that I'm up all hours of the night reading old scrolls." He feels a minor jab of guilt at that—sort of. She's only sacrificing her sleep for Itachi's well-being, even now that their two sides are once more engaged in active conflict. "Even those who've mastered medical ninjutsu get overtired and have to rest sometimes."

Sasuke nods, his arm winding around her back to pull her close. They lie back and he lets her settle on his chest, wrapping his arms around her more securely. He would like nothing more than to escape reality with her tonight.

But he can't.

"Even if we do this and save Itachi, even if we manage to bring about peace," he begins, staring up at the dark canvas of his tent, "Danzō must die. He stole a Sharingan, and that's unforgiveable."

She tightens her hold on his waist. "We'll figure out a way to get him," she promises. "And if we can't…I'll help you kill him."

 _つづく_

* * *

 _Holy pushing the plot forward, Batman! And so it begins..._

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews and concrit are much appreciated - and if you're feeling generous, I also accept tips through ko-fi (just scroll to the top and click the button, or use this link)_

 **クリ**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Summary:** History has a tendency to repeat itself; those who don't learn that lesson are doomed to endure it over and over

Chapter Beta: None beyond my own two eyes and editing software at the moment

* * *

戦国時代

Sasuke doesn't approach his brother right away, instead seeking advice from Kakashi about what to do. Although the man feels protective of both Uchiha brothers, he can also see the grander picture in a way Sasuke has not yet learned to.

When Sasuke questions the wisdom in suggesting Sakura's potential cure, especially in the wake of Shisui's death, Kakashi sighs

"You know you must inform him of this. And respect whatever he wishes, no matter your own reservations."

A part of Sasuke wishes Kakashi had told him to keep silent though he isn't sure if it's for Itachi's peace of mind or his own.

It's another day of weighing his options before Sasuke finally broaches the matter. He enters Itachi's quarters, expecting him to be sitting in quiet, grief-fuelled reflection, only to stumble upon him putting on his armour.

"What are you doing?" he demands as his brother adjusts his cuirass.

"What I should have been doing all these long months," Itachi replies neutrally. "Leading my people."

"You're supposed to be resting. If you push yourself, you could have another fit and—"

"It doesn't matter," Itachi interrupts. "This war will never end. We're all destined to die anyhow."

"You think Shisui would be happy about you just giving up just because he died?"

Itachi's eyes flash in irritation. "Have a care, little brother. I won't tolerate his name used in the manner you intend."

"Only because you know he'd tell you not to be a coward."

"I fail to see how giving up my life to protect our people is cowardly. It's a far better outcome than wasting away in a bed," Itachi maintains stubbornly, and then sighs. "I've allowed myself to put it off too long."

The hopelessness in his brother's voice angers him.

"Put what off?" Sasuke demands. "Your death? If that was your end goal why the hell did you let Sakura and I try to save you these past months?" Itachi is silent, and Sasuke stalks forward, furious. He grabs his brother's armour and pulls it off; it's a mark of how weak Itachi is that he doesn't have the strength to stop him. "You're not just giving up. You're too important to this damned peace everyone wants so badly. If you're not there, what's the point."

"Sasuke—"

"We might have a cure," Sasuke cuts him off before he can think of better phrasing. Itachi stills and raises an expectant eyebrow. "Maybe…but it comes at a cost."

"These things usually do," his brother replies dryly, but allows Sasuke to lead him back to his bed to sit. As he helps him remove his armour, Sasuke hurriedly explains what Sakura has found and the technique she is proposing. His brother listens with a neutral expression the entire time, betraying none of his thoughts as Sasuke confesses the caveat of the plan working and Sakura's true identity.

"I've known who she is all along," Itachi tells him wearily when he finishes. In happier times, there would be amusement in his voice, but now he simply sounds tired. "She is the most competent healer I've ever known—more so even than Tsunade-hime, I suspect. Besides," He manages a wan smile here, "I said it was impossible to forget eyes like that."

"And you still allowed her to treat you," Sasuke says, disbelieving.

"I said before that you have immense trust in her if you were to ask her help. If you trust her, I trust her," his brother says. "There are good men and women on both sides of this war. Why do you think I've tried so hard to end it? And that was long before your feelings for a comely woman entered into it."

Sasuke jerks in surprise, but Itachi waves a hand in dismissal, frowning only at the effort it takes him.

"As unlikely as it is…you forged bonds with these people," Itachi says. "That's both admirable and dangerous. And so, I ask you: if you were to put aside these bonds and think of them simple as that, as people. Not a childhood friend, but the leader of one of our enemy clans—not your lover, but the heir to Senju Tsunade herself—would you still trust them?"

"I…"

"The Senju can play a long game, Sasuke. There's a reason this war has continued so long," Itachi tells him. "Both sides are unfailingly adept at carrying out strategies that require years to come to fruition. Generations even. The Uchiha…the Senju…it's all the same."

"We aren't the same Uchiha and Senju that started this," Sasuke points out.

"Aren't you?" Itachi challenges. "History has a tendency to repeat itself; those who don't learn that lesson are doomed to endure it over and over."

"Repeat what?" Sasuke demands.

"Do you remember the stories Mother used to tell you? Of the Peace That Wasn't?"

"Hashirama betrayed Madara. Mother said it was a woman they both loved."

"It was Uzumaki Mito."

Sasuke feels the air leave his lungs.

"A healer," Itachi continues, eyes boring into Sasuke's. "The first to awaken the _Byakug_ _ō_ _no In_. She was Madara's lover but betrothed to Hashirama—and in the end, she chose duty over love and stood by her husband. She even sealed a demon inside herself to help him defeat his former friend."

"If you're suggesting…"

"I'm suggesting nothing. I'm simply offering a caution. If we agree to this and it goes badly…this would be their best opportunity to turn the tide of the war," his brother points out. "To lure the leaders of their enemy away and destroy them, then win the war on their terms. In our absence, ambitious men like Inabi would take over—"

"But Obito—"

"Obito does not possess the patience required to lead and the remnants of our council are aware of this. If the worst were to happen to us both, they would invoke clan law to elect a different leader. You know Inabi has a talent for winning people to his cause—how long do you think it would take him to oust Obito?"

"He'd have to kill him first. Obito wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Exactly. And our people would endure war on the home front as well. It would not be long before the Senju emerged victorious, picking the clan off as they saw fit. And perhaps that's for the best—this war must end—but too many among the Senju forces hate and revile us. Within generations, anyone of Uchiha blood might find themselves reduced to the status of slave, or even banished from our ancestral lands. At worst, they might wipe us out entirely." Itachi pauses here, allowing his words to sink in. "And so, little brother, I ask again: even knowing all of this, do you trust these people?"

"Yes." Sasuke is surprised at how quick his response comes to his lips this time.

"Other than Sakura," Itachi clarifies. "I know you trust her. Even if you didn't, she's a true healer; her duty is to her patient, and I suppose I am protected by that. Out of everyone I can think of, her motives are the most trustworthy. But innocents like her can be turned into pawns by others. Do you trust Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke thinks over everything he has ever known about the other man. The image comes back to him of Naruto standing before him, refusing to fight him because he was respecting his grief.

"Yes," he says finally.

Itachi studies him for a very long while, and with a maddeningly unreadable expression. Then he nods once.

"Very well," he says at last. "Sakura will perform this healing technique of hers. I will put my fate in her hands—but I cannot in good conscience put our people's there as well. Not in the current climate. I imagine you have no intention of staying here—"

"Don't even suggest it," Sasuke warns.

"—which means we will need insurance. Someone who can extract you if the worst should happen." Sasuke makes a noise of protest, but Itachi raises his hand. "There is having complete faith and trust in someone, and there is being practical. When you are the leader, you will understand that."

"If," Sasuke corrects, narrowing his eyes. " _If_ I _were_ the leader."

Itachi smiles a little, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"This is absurd," Sasuke tells him. "If you told anyone else in the clan about this, they would stop you."

"Then we won't tell someone from within the clan," Itachi replies. "In fact, there is already someone in your confidence who is loyal to the Uchiha and to the idea of peace. And who, if I'm not mistaken, also has a soft-spot for Sakura-chan."

Sasuke is the one who is quiet this time. He knows that his brother is referring to Kakashi, and while he can't argue with anything Itachi has said, he can't help being wary. He suspects there is another reason Itachi wants their former teacher to go with them; that Sasuke can't figure it out bothers him more than he would like.

But his task was to get his brother to agree to Sakura's procedure, and he has succeeded. He will deal with any other difficulties as they come.

戦国時代

Several days later, under the cover of night, Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi arrive in one of the neutral border villages. It is a tiny hamlet that has never taken sides in the large conflict if only because there are too few villagers and too few beneficial resources.

Naruto's messenger—a tiny frog summon with an attitude—said they must travel to the farthest hut in the village. In no time the three of them stand a short distance from the homely structure. Sasuke indicates to the others that he will go first, and heads for the entrance.

A slender woman with long dark hair peeks out from the doorway, eyes widening a little at the sight of him. He suspects he is a disconcerting sight, dressed entirely in black and hand on his hips, but she is expecting him. With a nervous smile, she motions for him to come inside.

Sasuke exchanges last looks with his brother and mentor, a general agreement to be wary. Trust aside, they are all conditioned to await ambush.

The interior of the hut is dimly lit, and that only within the confines of what seems to be a small tent at the back of the room. A clean room for surgery, Sasuke realises a moment later when Sakura emerges. She is dressed for surgery in a cap and gown, her hair carefully tucked away beneath her gear. Beside the cloth walls, Naruto is speaking quietly with an older man, who resembles the dark-haired woman enough that Sasuke suspects it's her father. And then, lurking in the shadows—

Sasuke frowns at the third figure in the room. This man is a stranger with hollow cheeks and dark features and dressed casually but his bearing and the scars on his hands betray him as a warrior.

"Who's this?" Sasuke demands, suspicious.

"This is Tenzō Yamato," Sakura replies in a soothing tone. "He's a distant relative of Tsunade-shishou, and the only person alive who inherited Hashirama-sama's _Mokuton_."

"I don't care who he is, I care why he's here," Sasuke snaps, nerves making him shorter than usual even with her.

"He is here to protect Naruto if something should happen to me," Sakura says curtly.

"Did I hear someone say 'protect'?" Naruto speaks up, sounding annoyed at the idea.

"Don't be childish," she retorts.

"And what danger does _he_ need to worry about?" Sasuke challenges, narrowing his eyes at his rival. The blue-eyed man returns the gaze with equal wariness, until Sakura steps between the two.

"You're not the only ones worried about ambush," she lectures sternly. "It pays to be prepared." When he continues to frown at her, she adds in a softer, quieter voice, "You can't fault us for extra measures. I trust you…and I know Kakashi and Itachi to be good men. But on the off-chance someone overheard your plans to come here? Or ours? What we do tonight is not something to be taken lightly."

Sasuke growls wordlessly in reply, eyes flitting from Naruto to the stranger in the shadows, but then forcibly relaxes. "Fine. Are you sure this location is secure?"

"I've known Teuchi and Ayame since I could barely walk," Naruto interrupts. "They're trustworthy."

He and Sasuke regard each other for a further moment, hard-eyed, and then Sasuke nods.

Sasuke returns to the door and waves a hand through, signalling his brother and Kakashi that all is safe. Or as safe as it can be under these circumstances. As she watches them approach the small hut, Sakura's forehead wrinkles in consternation over something. She turns to Sasuke.

"You were supposed to bring someone who could be a match for Itachi. There's very little chance that Kakashi would be."

Sasuke gives her an unimpressed look. "You know that's not why he's here."

"I can hope, can't I?" she returns, face falling a little. Obviously, she expects what he intends, but still hopes to be told differently. In some ways, she is still so innocent.

"You're a stranger risking your life for my brother," he tells her. "Is it even a question that I might do the same? Of the two of us, his survival is the most important."

"Don't say that," Sakura snaps, a little harsher than usual. Noticing how Naruto and Yamato glance over, she lowers her voice. "His survival isn't the only one that's important."

"You're in the minority with that belief," Sasuke replies as his brother enters the tent.

At once, Itachi's eyes fly toward Naruto, and the two rival clan leaders size one another up. There is a palpable tension in the air; Sasuke has the sudden mental image of a crow facing a toad, trying to decide whether to eat it or not.

A beat later, Naruto takes a step forward, and bows into a low _saikeirei_. There are several surprised intakes of breath around the room—even Sasuke is somewhat caught off-guard, as he wasn't even aware Naruto _knew_ how to be respectful.

"Uchiha-dono," he says. "I express my heartfelt sorrow for your friend's passing. Too many good men have been lost to this war, and I'm sorry his end came at the hands of anyone associated with the Senju or the Uzumaki."

Itachi remains carefully composed, studying the younger man, and then ducks into a stiff _eshaku_. "You condolences are appreciated."

"Please know that my clan and I remain committed to peace," Naruto goes on, straightening to his full height. "Danzō does not speak for us—or the Senju, however much he believes he does."

"That discussion is too long for today," Itachi says quietly. "Although it begs the question. Many a man would expect recompense for the danger you throw yourself into tonight. Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto - is your help tonight conditional on a peace treaty?"

"No," Naruto says immediately; his tone sounds almost offended. "This is because you're Sasuke's family."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "What do you care for my brother?"

"When I was a child, he was the only friend I had," Naruto says in a firm tone, eyes flitting briefly to Sasuke and then returning to Itachi's face. "Before I met Sakura, before the war caught up with us and forced us to fight each other. I don't forget the people to whom I've formed bonds."

Sasuke blinks at this, surprised, while Itachi nods, thoughtful.

"Besides," Naruto continues with a shrug. "Sakura is important to me, and Sasuke is important to her. And you are important to him."

"That's a rather loose set of reasoning to help the enemy."

"Better than some reasons that people go to war," Naruto shoots back.

In the corner, Kakashi snorts and even corners of Itachi's mouth twitch.

"Very well," Sasuke's brother says. "Then answer me one last question."

"Fine," Naruto juts his chin out as if to dare the leader of the Uchiha to find something he has to hide.

"This is a dangerous medical procedure. Even one that your distant ancestor Uzumaki Mito could not manage. Why are _you_ here to help your medic friend carry it out instead of Senju Tsunade? To my knowledge, you are not learned in the art of medical ninjutsu."

Naruto and Sakura exchange glances then, and something passes between them. The silence conversation is that of long-time friends, and Sasuke instantly resents it. A beat later, the leader of the Uzumaki tilts his head at Yamato, who appears wary, but slowly nods.

"It's because I have something Tsunade-baachan doesn't," Naruto says at last, utterly serious. "And which Mito didn't have at the time that she tried the technique."

Itachi considers him for a long moment, frowning as he weighs these words, and then his eyebrows raise incrementally. "Ah. I see. So _that's_ why the _Mokuton_ wielder is here."

Naruto startles and Sasuke shoots his brother a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is a jinchūriki," Itachi declares quietly. "To the same demon that harnessed by Uzumaki Mito, if I'm not mistaken."

There is a heavy silence in the room.

Naruto doesn't speak or move beyond a clench of his jaw, neither confirming nor denying it. Sakura bites her lips, eyes flitting worriedly between her friend and her lover, as if she's unsure who she ought to be more worried about.

Sasuke is stunned.

He has always suspected that there was something about Naruto, something that allowed an otherwise average warrior to withstand Sasuke's training and talents. Some secret technique that allowed him to heal from wounds that would have killed lesser men.

But he would never have guessed at a legendary beast residing within his rival. He glances to Sakura, understanding in that moment why she could not tell him the truth.

"It's amazing that you could keep this a secret from us," Kakashi remarks, sounding uncharacteristically surprised. "And a dangerous gamble, if anyone found out."

"Yes," Itachi agrees. "If he and the demon are one, his power is potentially unlimited. But considering we have never heard of any of your abilities, and you haven't used them on the battlefield, I assume this balance yet escapes your grasp."

"Not to mention Sasuke would be dead several times over," Kakashi points out, earning a glare from the younger Uchiha.

"Not necessarily," Itachi says, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. "And you know that too, do you not?" His eyes gleam red, Mangekyō Sharingan spinning in a threat. Yamato makes a move toward him, but a tiny gesture from Sakura stops him. "Without having reached the pinnacle of your power, you still appear before me knowing that you could hand me a key to win the war. You are familiar with the stories of Madara I assume? They say he could command untamed demons with his eyes."

Sakura flinches, but Naruto steps forward.

"You won't," he says, though his fists clench like he's trying to convince himself of this. "You want a peace that lasts, not one that's built on an illusion. Besides, this has to be fair. You came here tonight even though I'm sure you suspected it was a trap. And you have a lot to lose if your disease is discovered by your people. So I should have a lot to lose too. We have to be equal."

It's the most ridiculous, naïve thinking Sasuke has ever heard of. No warrior he has ever faced would voluntarily handicap himself when meeting with the enemy, and yet the Uzumaki leader has done just that.

Then, to his shock, Itachi gives a short chuckle.

"You are a strange man, Uzumaki Naruto," he says, sounding coolly amused. "You have a very simple view of the world. I would call it innocent, except I suspect you understand better than most that the world and the people in it are not kind. That you have maintained this…hope in the face of adversity is no small feat. And I can see why my brother trusts you."

This time it is Naruto who appears surprised, glancing over to Sasuke as if to gauge the truth of this.

"We will proceed," Itachi declares, and turns to Sakura. "I commit my life to your hands. Whatever plan you have, let us carry it out now."

"I can do this," Sakura insists to him. "With Naruto's help and my training, I'll succeed where Uzumaki Mito did not."

Itachi studies her face for a moment and then looks to Sasuke.

"That is my sincerest hope," he says, and Sasuke wonders if he has imagined the undertone in his brother's words.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, feel free to check out my tumblr!_

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 **クリ**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Summary:** Even after watching for so long, Sasuke is amazed by the whole process. He has never had occasion or interest to watch the medic ninja treat the wounded or ill, at least not with such a procedure.

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and editing software at the moment.

 **Author's Note:** I am not a doctor, I know nothing about biology, everything I know comes from Grey's Anatomy and a copious amount of internet research. So anything that doesn't make sense…it's ninja magic, okay? Also, a reminder that the abilities in this fic are not perfectly compliant with canon abilities and possibly don't follow the same logic. It's an AU, I claim creative license :P

* * *

戦国時代

Everyone follows Sakura into the cloth enclosure she has set up, Sasuke sees that several wards have been drawn on the ground in a circle. The symbols resemble chakra seals, but he has never seen these before.

"It limits the number of foreign germs and bacteria in the clean area," she explains when she perceives his gaze. "Obviously it's not as effective as an actual surgery, but it will have to do tonight." She offers an impish grin. "It's similar to what Mito-sama might have used, so at least we're in keeping with tradition."

"Hopefully not too much in keeping," Tenzō remarks blandly.

Sasuke frowns at him, still not entirely convinced of the importance of his presence here. "Why exactly is he necessary for keeping the jinchūriki safe?"

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here," Naruto mutters.

Sasuke shoots him a pointed look. "A demon inside you should make you the least likely person here to come to harm. We're the ones who ought to be worried."

"The _Ky_ _ū_ _bi_ that was sealed within me spent its entire existence hated and feared by men, exploited and used for its power," Naruto explains sombrely. "It's taken at least two generations for it to even consider trusting me enough to lend chakra. Even with that being the case, it's sometimes too much for me and I lose control."

"If that should happen, Yamato-taichō will stop it," Sakura concludes.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "And does this loss of control happen often?"

"Not as much as when I was a kid," Naruto says with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

Itachi and Sasuke exchange wary glances. Sakura notes this, and scoffs. "It doesn't matter. Naruto is only insurance—I'm the one expending chakra here, not him. You were worried about the safety of this, and I've provided at least two fail safes. If that doesn't make you worry less, there's not point to us being here tonight."

A challenge rings in her words.

"You're right, Sakura-san," Itachi says, tone coolly polite in the presence of others. "We have already risked much to meet tonight, it would be a pointless exercise if we didn't continue with it."

She bows her head, then raises an eyebrow at Sasuke, as if to ask if he's satisfied. He nods.

Apparently validated, Sakura brusquely orders Itachi and Sasuke to disrobe and lie on the pallets that she has prepared for them. While they do that, she tells the woman— _Ayame_ , Sasuke recalls—to fetch her several buckets of water and her father Teuchi to stoke up the fire.

"This is a minimally invasive procedure, but we _are_ disposing of deadened cells. They must be destroyed as soon as I extract them," Sakura explains to them. "I'll do my best not to come in direct contact with any genetic material. If I'm unable to avoid it, though, may I have your permission to handle your blood?"

"We would not be here if you did not already have that permission," Itachi informs her quietly.

"Thank you."

From a small kit of medical instruments nearby, Sakura brings out a tiny pouch of earth coloured capsules and removes two. She hands them to Sasuke.

"These are stimulants," she explains to him. "They will increase the amount of blood in your system—and thus bone marrow. The more we have, the easier it will be to extract." Sasuke tosses them back, swallowing them dry, but still winces at the taste that hits the back of his tongue. "You need to lie still now. Your blood cells will multiply and get thicker, which will cause some side-effects—dizziness, headache, shortness of breath…it's all normal. But if you notice anything like that, you have to tell me. All right?"

Sasuke nods.

"Don't just agree and decide to tough it out," she warns him. "Thick blood has the potential to cause a stroke. You are _not_ to die under my care, do you hear me?"

"Heh, she knows you all right," Naruto sniggers, and then gives a sharp cry when Sakura reaches out and smacks him. "Hey!"

"You antagonising him will not help!" she snaps. "Make yourself useful! You and Yamato-taishō are to keep an eye out for any sign that things aren't going well, understand?"

"Understood," Naruto gulps, as she turns to Kakashi.

"And you…you weren't expected, but you can still be of use," she informs him. "I assume you have some medical training, yes?"

"Enough to handle trauma in the field," Kakashi allows; Sasuke suspects it's impossible to be such close friends to Rin and not pick up a few skills.

"Skills like what? Stitching up wounds with twine or putting in a catheter?" she challenges.

"Either, if I have to."

"Good. Then wash up and be ready to assist me if I need another pair of hands," she tells him, reaching for the two large buckets that Ayame brings her. One is filled to the brim with water while the other is empty. Settling down between her two patients, Sakura leans over to meet Itachi's gaze. "I'm going to begin to process to extract all the unhealthy bone marrow in your body. This is a long procedure, and excrucaitingly painful. I will have to put you to sleep."

"No," Itachi says right away, earning a glare.

"I don't have time for stubborn Uchiha men," she snaps. "I'm a healer, not a torturer. You _cannot_ be screaming during this procedure—and yes, you will scream, I don't care how much of a legendary of a warrior you are." She extracts a tiny vial from her hip-pack. "This will knock you out for the next eight hours and you _will_ take it right now."

Itachi scowls, but does as he is told. Sasuke can't help being a little amused at the sight of his brother being bossed around by the tiny medic.

"You're not used to people saying 'no' to you, are you?" Itachi mutters as his eyelids flutter shut, and he goes still on his pallet.

"You'll thank me for that," Sakura tells the unconscious man, a grim smile on her face. She explains to Sasuke, "It's not just the pain of the extraction I'm hoping to spare him. I have to keep any healing to a minimum during the procedure."

"Why?"

"Medical ninjutsu mostly involves regenerating cells," Kakashi interjects. "If you regenerate the same cells you just got rid of, you'll be here forever."

Sakura nods. "And the longer we have to repeat the process, the more likely it is we could trigger shock or sepsis."

"And if that happens?" Sasuke challenges.

"Then we treat him—minimally—and start over from whatever stage of the process we're in," Sakura says. "It's not ideal…but it's all we can do with what we have."

Everyone is silent, and the atmosphere of the room is heavy with tension.

"This is your last opportunity to stop this," she goes on seriously. "Once I start…I won't be able to stop without seriously compromising his health."

Sasuke turns his head to study his brother's face, peaceful in his unconsciousness. He wants to see that untroubled expression for many years yet.

"Begin," he tells her.

戦国時代

Time passes, although Sasuke isn't entirely sure of how much. The symptoms Sakura warned him about—dizziness and a pounding headache—make thinking a chore. All he can do is watch as she works on his brother, her face set in a permanent frown of effort.

There is a seal drawn on Itachi's chest, right across his sternum, and encircled by similar warding characters to those which surround the two pallets. They gleam occasionally in the firelight, with the same blue-green shine of Sakura's chakra, no doubt fighting off foreign bodies as she works. Even after watching for so long, Sasuke is amazed by the whole process. He has never had occasion or interest to witness a medic ninja treat the wounded or ill, at least not with such a procedure.

After placing her hand in the bucket, Sakura draws together a ball of water and then presses it into Itachi's body; though he is unconscious, his frame jerks when she does this. She concentrates for several minutes and then draws the globule back out of his skin. In it, Sasuke sees a blackish-purple sludge.

"All of that should be bright red," she remarked the first time she did this, and Sasuke felt sick.

 _That was all_ inside _Itachi? No wonder he has been so ill._

The waste is thrown into a wooden container which Teuchi tosses in the fire at once. Yamato uses his wood mastery to provide another container for the next handful of blackened blood that Sakura pulls from Itachi's body.

With every extraction, his skin changes from pale and smooth to mottled and bruised.

As the hours tick by, Naruto and Yamato sit by in edgy silence; Naruto appears to be focussing on something while Yamato observes him warily. Sakura occasionally pauses and inspects her patients' vitals. She asks about Sasuke's symptoms, while Kakashi measures Itachi's pulse. Sometimes she frowns and uses a tiny amount of healing chakra on one area of his body or another. Each time she does, Sasuke knows that time will be added to the already lengthy procedure. Sweat gathers on Sakura's brow, mopped by Ayame when she comes by with refilled buckets of water, and twice she lists forward, only to be caught by Kakashi.

"You should take a break," the older man suggests. "Even just a minute or two might make a difference."

"A minute or two could kill me patient."

"If you pass out, he'll die anyway."

"I'm not going to pass out, it was just a dizzy spell," she snaps in irritation. "That happens when you concentrate your chakra for such a long period. This is usually a simple poison-extraction technique—it rarely exceeds half an hour. But I'm not extracting a foreign material, I'm extracting his own cells, which by their nature want to stay there. So stop talking and let me concentrate!"

But in spite of her severe words, Sasuke notices that she seems paler, and there's a worried crease in her forehead.

"Sakura…you've extracted what appears to be the entirety of his blood supply," Kakashi whispers. "His heart won't keep beating at this rate."

"I know."

"Then how are you going to…?"

He trails off as the seal on Sakura's forehead glows, and the black, ribbon-like markings snake across her face and down her arms. Sasuke stares in amazement as she presses her left hand flat against Itachi's chest and the mark stretches beyond her skin onto his brother's. The bands crisscross over his body, disappearing beneath his hair and clothing, and in his sleep, Itachi's face contorts in discomfort.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demands, entire frame going tense. "Chakra's _not_ a permanent replacement for blood! You'll burn up if you do that!"

"That's why you're here, remember?" Sakura bites out, eyes focussed on her task; with her right hand, she continues to draw out the deadened cells even as she feeds her own chakra into Itachi's body.

"But Sakura—"

"If you see me falter, help me, otherwise stop distracting me."

Naruto's fists clench, and Sasuke wants to argue as well, but his tongue is heavy in his mouth and his vision continues to swim. Kakashi continues to look wary, standing nearby in case she falters once more.

The seconds tick by in sync with the beat of Sasuke's heart, and Sakura's breathing becomes irregular. When blood suddenly leaks from her nose and the black ribbons encircling Itachi's body begin to recede, Naruto swears and snaps a hand out. As he grasps her shoulder, there's a sudden flare of chakra, so strong that Sasuke's stomach clenches; he's not a sensor-type, but he can sense the blistering warmth from it as if he was just set alight. Sakura is surrounded by a bubbling, red film of energy, and the mark connecting her to Itachi strengthens again.

"Thanks," she says through gritted teeth, still digging dead cells out of him. "I'm almost…finished…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke attempts, but his words are slurred.

Her eyes flit briefly to him and then back to her work. "Naruto, cover him as well. I don't want him succumbing to a blood clot while I can't help him."

"Right," the blond man says and leans over, pressing his hand to Sasuke's shoulder as well.

If before he felt as if he was set on fire, now he wonders if he wasn't catapulted into the sun. It is as if every nerve and synapse in his body has suddenly connected, and in his confusion, he imagines he hears a stranger's voice. Low, deep and ancient, whispering to him.

 _'...I am the one who will establish peace and order…two clans…two bloodlines…'_

"Kakashi," Sakura commands, bringing him forcibly back to the present, "connect the intravenous catheters now." Her hand is still pressed to Itachi's sternum, but now her other one rests on Sasuke's as well. "Radial artery in Sasuke's wrist to median basilic in Itachi's elbow—do you need me to show you that?"

"No, I've got it," he says, and Sasuke experience a tiny needle prick in his left wrist. "What else?"

"That's it. I'll need to stimulate blood flow myself," she says. "It's a tricky process—we don't want any air bubbles or other obstructions passed between patients."

"That's it? It's just a transfusion?"

"The marrow cells will automatically know where to go," she agrees. "The process usually takes two weeks to a month, but I will speed it up. His system will be as good as new in a few days as long as he rests. He might be weaker for longer though…"

She attempts a confident smile, but it doesn't stay very long, and then she glances down at Sasuke. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he bites out, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

"You'll feel better in a few minutes. Sort of. There will be some more disorientation as the excess blood in your system will be evacuated rather quickly. But don't worry, I'm protecting your heart from damaging itself."

"Are you?" he asks dazedly.

She gives him a look he can't interpret, and then closes her eyes, frowning in concentration. Slowly, he notices a draining sensation, his stomach fluttering as if he is being spun about, and a severe sense of vertigo. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches the trail of his own blood inch through the small tube attached to his brother.

This time he is more aware of the slow crawl of time and knows that still more hours have passed. Sakura's entire form is shaking beneath the red cloak of chakra, and Naruto sits cross-legged beside her, face scrunched up in concentration.

Eventually, Sakura removes her hand from Sasuke, along with the tube connecting him to his brother.

"Your part in this is over," she tells him. "Now I simply have to force the cells in Itachi's body to replicate. I'll use mine and Naruto's chakra to cloak the new cells so his body won't attack them. We'll see if it works soon enough."

"Do you need to rest first?" he asks before he can stop himself.

"If I rest now, I may sleep for the next few days," she tells him, absently brushing his sweat-soaked bangs from his face. Sasuke is distantly aware of two sharp, surprised intakes of breath from Yamato and Naruto, but those pale in importance next to the tiny smile she gives him.

 _Well, if they didn't know_ before _…_

Sensing that the procedure has come to the most difficult juncture, everyone in the room goes utterly quiet, watching as Sakura works. She makes several hand signs with her free hand, then presses it to Itachi's chest; a beat later, she uses both hands to shove a generous amount of chakra into him. Itachi's body arches upward, as if it has been hit by a bolt of electricity, and then—

The red cloak around Sakura disappears, and with it her healing mark.

"Naruto," she prompts, a warning in her voice, but when she glances up again annoyance gives way to concern. "No."

Sasuke follows her gaze and sees that the blond man is unnaturally tense, his hands gripping his knee so tightly that they appear to have punctured skin. Which should not be possible—except when Sasuke looks closer, he sees that Naruto's fingers now have claws.

"What the hell is going on?" he demands, stumbling to his feet; the room spins, reminding that he doesn't have enough blood in his system to be of much use.

"I can't…I'm losing…!" Naruto begins through gritted teeth and does Sasuke imagine it or are they getting longer?

Blue eyes flicker in the dim light, turning into red slits, and Yamato's hands are already forming a seal.

Sasuke tries to put himself between Sakura, Itachi and Naruto, but his limbs falter as if they are made of lead. He is nowhere near in the condition to physically counter…whatever is happening to his erstwhile rival. The other man's chakra seems to surround him, splitting into nine shapes—like tails.

"Naruto, hold on—" Yamato starts, and several wooden branches burst through the surrounding ground, headed straight for Naruto.

Before he can complete it, a tail-like chakra appendage whips out and tosses the man across the room. There's a brutal _thunk_ of skull meeting stone, and he slumps into unconsciousness. As Kakashi moves to stop it as well, it another tail snaps out headed for him.

"Get…Ayame and Teuchi…out of here!" Naruto growls, saliva and blood leaking from his clenched teeth. "And…Sakura…!"

Kakashi is already shoving the two civilians out of the way as another tail launches itself at Sakura. She throws up her right arm to block it, even as her left continues to press against Itachi. There is the smell of sizzling flesh, as if the touch of Naruto's chakra is too hot for human skin.

"Naruto, fight it!" she cries, eyes wide as she surveys what's happening to Naruto but still leaning protectively closer to Itachi's body. Sasuke instinctively knows that she won't leave her patient no matter what happens.

But Naruto is stalking forward, eyes darkening even as he tries to hold himself back, and Sasuke's body moves without thinking. He throws himself into the other man's path, weaponless but for his Sharingan spinning to the surface.

His brother's words echo in time with his heartbeat.

 _They say he could command untamed demons with his eyes._

"Don't," he commands, both his rival and the beast within him.

The small hut fades around them, as if cloaked in a genjutsu, and Sasuke stands before a cage, a snarling, bubbling creature before him. The raging ball of negative energy and dark intent appears to be approaching Naruto, but upon seeing Sasuke is rumbles in contempt.

 _"Ah, so you're the latest Uchiha,"_ it sneers. _"Allow me to congratulate you on making it this far."_

"Why are you here?" Naruto demands, looking panicked. "You should protect the others!"

"Sakura can handle herself," Sasuke replies, hoping his sounds more confident than he feels. He stares up at the enormous fox demon. "I see. So, this was your secret power this whole time. Hard to believe that something like _this_ exists inside you."

 _"Impressive that you've become able to see me here within Naruto,"_ the fox rumbles. _"Such would be the power of that accursed Sharingan…and your forsaken ancestry."_

"That's right," Sasuke realises, "You've seen eyes like these before."

 _"I have seen it_ all _before,"_ the fox sneers. _"You are not unlike a certain Uchiha Madara."_ It laughs coldly. _"Surely you know of_ his _fate?"_

Sasuke narrows his eyes and shoves his hand forward, grabbing the fox by his nose.

"I am not Madara," he tells it, and wills as much of his own chakra forward to dispel the spirit.

 _"And yet…like him…you can suppress my power,"_ the beast muses in what appears to be its parting shot. _"I wonder what_ else _you have in common with him."_

It's dark laughter fades, and the world spins until they are standing once more in the hut.

Naruto falls to his knees, features twisted into astonishment as he gazes up at Sasuke, who barely spares him more than a cursory glance.

Kakashi has returned, erecting a mud wall between Naruto and Sasuke, and the rest of the occupants. Sakura is still leaning over Itachi, face bone pale, and her arm bubbling with a blistering rash, while Yamato rubs at the back of his head.

Satisfied that everyone has survived, Sasuke finally returns his attention to Naruto. He shoots him a glare.

" _Sometimes_ it's too much for you?"

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, I have a ko-fi button at the top of the page, or you can find my tip jar here._

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 **クリ**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Summary:** Everyone is quiet at that, hit by the realisation that bringing about this peace might involve more bloodshed and betrayal, the like of which would make Sasuke's indiscretions with Sakura seem paltry.

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and editing software at the moment.

* * *

戦国時代

"Naruto!" Sakura snaps, and both the jinchūriki and Sasuke look back to where she is desperately pressing her hands to Itachi's chest. Once more, her mark is fading, pulling back from where it is wound around Itachi. "I need…I'm running out of…!"

Naruto frowns in concentration and then shakes his head.

"I can't," Naruto says, sounding shocked and dismayed. "Kurama…I can't access his chakra…I don't know if it's because he doesn't want me to or because…"

He trails off, eyeing Sasuke questioningly, but the he can only shake his head. He doesn't know the answer, either.

"How much longer do you need?" Kakashi asks, helping a groaning Yamato to a seated position.

"I'm almost…finished…but with the interruption, it might have…compromised the procedure…" Sakura says through gritted teeth. A vein in her forehead strains as she tries to force her healing mark to stay wrapped around Itachi.

"Take my chakra," Sasuke says, going down on his knees beside her. "Whatever you need."

"Sasuke…kun…"

"You were just on your back almost unconscious!" Naruto protests. "And you gave up a lot of blood—"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke says, placing a hand on Sakura's right shoulder. He calls up the last of his strength, spreading his palms across her shoulder to align their chakra points for optimal transference.

"It won't be enough," Kakashi says, and leaves Yamato's side to join them beside Itachi. "Use mine as well."

"Your chakra reserves aren't even close to mine," Sasuke points out. "She's burning through them exponentially, you'll be finished within a minute or so."

"Then it's a minute or so longer than she has right now," Kakashi argues, placing his hand on Sakura's left shoulder. She gives a guttural, pained cry as their chakra flows through her.

And then Sasuke loses himself in the uncomfortable, tearing sensation of having his chakra forcibly drawn out of him. Where he was lending it to her moments before, now it is as if a violent, sucking vortex is drawing it out of him. It pulls through Sakura and back into the mark that once more solidifies around Itachi's body.

It seems like forever and an instant, but already Sasuke can feel his chakra reserves emptying.

Kakashi succumbs first, hand losing its grip on Sakura as he falls face forward. Sasuke senses his own strength waning, but forces his spine to lock, to keep him upright—he won't fail!. Then she's drawing only on him, the tearing pull burning his veins from the inside.

Sasuke grits his teeth, the world spinning again, and light fading in front of his eyes.

And then it all stops.

There is utter silence in the small room, and Sakura slowly removes her hands from Itachi's chest. Staring down at him, she says in a quiet, almost surprised voice, "We did it."

She slumps backward.

Sasuke manoeuvres into place behind her, catching her against his chest, and his arm reaches around to steady her and pull her closer. Her eyes, strained with weariness, seek out his, and for what seems like days, they hold each other's gaze.

Then her lips part in shock and she jerks away from him, stumbling across the clean room and falling forward. Hands braced on the ground, her shoulders heave, and the sound of retching follows.

Naruto is closer to her than Sasuke this time, and he reaches over to steady her. "Are you all right, Sakura-chan?"

She wipes her mouth, hands shaking. "I…I think it's nerves. That's the scariest thing I've ever done."

"And you defeated Akasuna no Sasori," he points out with forced levity.

Sasuke's concern for Sakura transforms into amazement. "That was _you_?"

Sasori was one of the Akatsuki mercenaries, skilled in deception and assassination. The day of the battle which would ultimately destroy the Akatsuki and the allied Senju clans who challenged them, Sasori was meant to kill Tsunade. Instead, he was eliminated before he got anywhere near his mark.

 _But…Sakura couldn't have been more than fourteen at the time…_

He must not yet be able to hide his expression very well, because she beams at his astonishment and says, "I'll tell you the story sometime."

 _When she's not as weak as a kitten_ , he supposes, noting how much effort she takes to walk over to Yamato and tend to his wounds. It's all Sasuke can do to keep himself from reaching out and taking her in his arms again.

More time passes, somehow more nerve-wracking than the hours that dragged on during the procedure. The hut is dimming, dawn fast approaching, and everyone waits with bated breath for Itachi to wake. Sasuke trusts Sakura, but he still can't help the niggling worry that the procedure might have been too much—that perhaps his brother might not wake from this.

Just as Sakura fidgets nervously as well—perhaps feeling a modicum of the doubt she has been chiding others for since proposing this plan—Itachi's breathing pattern suddenly alters. He inhales sharply—a waking man's first gasp of air—and slowly exhales out.

"I appear to be alive," he remarks mildly to the ceiling.

Naruto bursts out laughing and even Kakashi allows himself a harsh chuckle.

"Not for lack of trying, my friend," the masked man tells him.

"The procedure was a success," Sakura informs him proudly.

"It seems you all make quite the team," Itachi says, eyes resting on each of the individuals in the room in turn. They rest on Sasuke the longest, and though he says nothing, he nods his head in a way to assure him that he is all right.

Sasuke pretends to be unaware of the way his breath shudders out of him in relief.

"Naruto," Itachi says then, making the other man straighten up; it appears helping to save his life has eliminated the need for decorum. "Peace has always been the goal. If you can convince Tsunade-hime to meet for a conference on the matter, that goal might be within reach."

"I can do that—believe it!" Naruto declares, a delighted smile overtaking his features.

"It will be a few days—or weeks," Itachi goes on, glancing at Sakura who nods in confirmation, "before I am strong enough. And I must speak to the leaders of the Hyūga as well as the other generals."

"We have our own people that may need convincing," Naruto acknowledges.

"I have no doubt. That brings us to the point that is non-negotiable," Itachi declares firmly. "Shimura Danzō is to be handed over to us and will face tribunal before the Uchiha for his crimes. Not only of violating a ceasefire, but stealing the Sharingan."

Naruto sobers, and nods. "I'm pretty sure we can sell Tsunade-bāsan on that, hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. We'll redouble our efforts to find him, as soon as…" she trails off, stumbling forward, and Sasuke once again has to grasp her arm and steady her. She gazes up at him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. This procedure took more strength than I expected. I may need to rest as long as your brother does."

"I'll make sure you do," Naruto says, stepping forward to put Sakura's other arm over his shoulder. When he notices Sasuke's glare, he pauses and looks like he's considering pulling away from her. Then he snorts, amused, and mutters, "I'll get her home safely."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, hoping to convey what would happen if he doesn't. When Naruto smirks and nods, he finally relents.

Kakashi clears his throat, eyes flitting between the two of them in amusement, and says, "In the meantime, we have to hurry back to camp. It will take some creative thinking to get Itachi back before anyone notices he was gone."

"And to explain why you can barely walk," Sasuke mutters.

"Send a message once you're safe," Sakura tells them as she allows Naruto and Yamato to lead her away. She keeps her eyes on him until the door of the hut closes behind her.

Kakashi exhales, whistling through his teeth.

"Well. It seems you two aren't even _trying_ to hide it anymore," he remarks. "Better consider that in your peace calculations, Itachi."

The back of Sasuke's neck warms.

戦国時代

By the time the three of them return to the Uchiha camp, the horizon is pink with the sunset. Itachi can barely stand on his own power, and even Sasuke and Kakashi are having difficulty remaining upright. With their chakra reserves all but drained, they had to hurry back under their own physical power, and coupled with the need to take turns carrying Itachi, everyone is exhausted.

Through a combination of timing and luck, they slip back into the camp undetected, and for the first time Sasuke wonders how Sakura has managed it on a weekly basis. He assumes that after that first time, Kakashi has been helping her inside, but there have been plenty of occasions where Kakashi was not there.

He makes a mental note to ask her how she does it the next time he sees her.

Within the confines of their own land, Itachi refuses to be carried, and so their progress is slow, as if he is simply making a slow inspection of his camp. Occasionally he stumbles, and either Sasuke or Kakashi reach out to steady him, all the while ensuring no one has noticed them.

As they near Itachi's tent, Sasuke experiences a modicum of relief. As soon Itachi is settled, he thinks he might pass out for the rest of the day. If any of the regular forces need training today, he'll find someone else to do it—

"Itachi-sama! There you are!"

Sasuke winces, mentally cursing himself at the sound of the familiar voice. The three of them turn to face Inabi, who stalks forward with a hostile expression on his face.

"I've been trying to find you for an hour," the older man complains. "You weren't in your tent—neither was your…entourage." He eyes Sasuke and Kakashi with distaste. "Where were you?"

"My comings and goings are of no consequence to you," Itachi tells him with forced civility.

"They are these days. There are rumours circulating through the camp that we have people giving our secrets to the enemy," Inabi says. "With Shisui gone, we have no intel coming from the other side, and people are getting worried."

Sasuke takes an angry step forward. "Watch yourself, Inabi—it sounds as if you would accuse your own leader of treachery."

"The thought never crossed my mind," his cousin replies stiffly, but in a manner that suggests just the opposite. "Though, I do find it concerning that _our own leader_ was not in his tent this past night. When he has barely moved from it in months."

There is an implication there that Sasuke doesn't like, and even though his limbs feel like jelly, his fingers twitch toward his katana.

"Sasuke," he brother says, the warning there plain.

The four of them watch one another tensely for a beat, and Sasuke wonders if his brother will bother with an explanation or simply shrug it off; if done improperly, either option will only increase Inabi's suspicions.

"Hey! Itachi!"

Obito seems to appear out of nowhere, clapping Itachi on the shoulder so hard that he stumbles, and offering him a grin.

"You guys are giving up _now_? I thought you said you were gonna show me how a _real_ Uchiha drinks?" he sniggers. Then he squints at Kakashi. "And you…you don't count…in fact, you cheated."

 _What the…?_ Sasuke exchanges confused looks with his brother and then glances at his former sensei as if to ask if he knows what this is about.

Kakashi's eyes widen incrementally, and then he replies slowly, "Well, what do you expect? My father's sake stores aren't for lightweights like you."

"Lightweights," Obito mutters. "I'll show you lightweight in a moment you—oh." His eyes fall on their other cousin with the air of someone who just watched a fence post before walking into it. "Inabi…what are you doing here? I thought you were digging latrines?"

Inabi scowls. "Do you mean to tell me that you spent the night getting our leader _drunk_?"

"It was a _wake_ ," Obito shoots back, speech slurred a bit. "To remember our dead. The important ones. Like Shisui. We'd have invited you, but…well, I don't like you."

"Obito," Kakashi warns.

"What? It's true," the other man waves at him, staggering. "In fact, what are you even doing here, cousin? Every time I look around, you're following Itachi around, it's almost like…oh. _Oh_!" He gives a high-pitched giggle. "You're here to give Itachi a love confession, aren't you? Oh, I _knew_ you were in love with senpai!"

Inabi's fist crashes into his jaw, and he snarls, "Your parents should have drowned you at birth."

"Inabi," Itachi says, voice laced with warning. Their cousin glares at him and then stalks away without a word. He turns to Obito, and sighs. "That was unwise."

"Yeah, but it was fun," Obito retorts, no trace of a slur in his voice now. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise.

"You could have dodged that," Kakashi points out. "Even when you're actually drunk, your reflexes are better than that."

"Inabi doesn't need to know that, does he?" Obito retorts. "Come on, let's get you inside before you faint." He nudges Kakashi aside, offering a firmer support to Itachi. "I hope whatever that medic of Sasuke's did to you was worth looking like you do now. I've taken craps that look better than you…"

Sasuke feels like he's the one that's been punched, and immediately he glowers at Kakashi.

"You told _him_?" he hisses once they are safely inside Itachi's tent and Obito is busy helping Itachi to his sleeping pallet.

"He's my best friend and the next in line if you and Itachi got yourselves killed," Kakashi retorts. "Of course, I told him."

"I am hurt—absolutely _offended_ that you didn't tell me about this, little cousin," Obito complains. "Everyone knows I'm the best at stupid plans. And with you boning a medic, we finally had something in common! We could have bonded!"

Sasuke shoots Kakashi a glare that promises violent retribution. "What the hell is your problem? You're supposed to be good at keeping secrets."

"Shut up, Sasuke, I saved your ass," Obito interjects. "Besides, out of everyone here, I'm the only one that has a concrete, vested interest in anything that might lead us to peace. My kid won't grow up in this shit." He frowns at Itachi. "So, is there a chance?"

"Nothing is certain," the leader of the Uchiha says, "but I would say support for the idea is strong among certain important individuals."

"The important individuals aren't the problem," Kakashi says. "On both sides, it's the ordinary people. The older generations, and the young ones who know nothing else. How do we sell this idea of peace to those like Inabi?"

"He's a war-dog," Obito agrees with a frown. "All he wants is to fight."

"And there are those among the clan who don't trust the Senju or their retainers at all," Sasuke points out. "There will be fear of being taken advantage of in any talks. And with Shisui's death so fresh in people's minds…"

Everyone is silent, allowing a moment to honour their deceased clansman.

"People who are scared are easy to manipulate," Itachi says at last. "Inabi might be able to garner enough support to make a fuss. Maybe even influence those on the council—Yakumi for sure, and Uruchi. And if he chose _now_ to invoke some archaic law like the Rite of Bloodshed…"

Sasuke scowls.

Among his clan, power passes through bloodline or, if the main branch weakens, through distinguishing oneself in battle. The Rite of Bloodshed forces a combat between two contenders, with the Council pronouncing the final victor. It's a formality that hasn't been performed since Uchiha Tajima, but that doesn't mean it's defunct.

"You're very weak right now, Itachi," Kakashi cautions. "You won't have your full strength back or a while, and neither will Sasuke."

"Then we get him and his unit out of the way," Obito says simply.

"They're our kin," Itachi reminds him.

"The path to peace is never smooth. Sometimes what is necessary doesn't always keep our hands clean."

Everyone is quiet at that, hit by the same realisation. Bringing about this peace might involve more murder and betrayal, the like of which would make Sasuke's indiscretions with Sakura seem paltry.

"Turning on our own could bring about civil war," he says after a beat, meeting Itachi's eyes; he remembers their earlier conversation. "And it wouldn't just be Inabi…it would be his men, and those loyal to them, even their women."

"We've already lost so much of our clan," Itachi agrees. "I don't want to lose anymore before this war is concluded."

"It's not exactly a branch of the clan we would miss, though," Obito points out. "You want to bring people into the future who _don't_ want to fight. Inabi and his would twist that. I mean, have you _met_ his wife? Yumi's almost more bloodthirsty than he is. Imagine if they had kids…"

"They are a product of their environment," Itachi maintains. "Perhaps if that environment changed, they would be forced to adapt."

"I have a better idea, anyhow," Kakashi speaks up. "Obito's right—they need to be out of the way, but that doesn't necessarily require killing them. Inabi and his people are only strong when they are supported by public opinion. If we get them out of the way while we're _changing_ public opinion, by the time they try to raise any issues, it will already be too late."

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asks.

"I say use one problem to deal with another. We need to find Danzō and don't want to advertise that we're relying on the Senju to hand him over if they find him first," Kakashi explains. "So, you should order a search party. Inabi and his men are the most motivated to find him now, other than ourselves. I say let him."

"It would certainly cut down on having to rely on the Senju," Itachi allows. "Although it brings with it the risk of aggravating whatever supporters Danzō has among the Senju and Uzumaki."

"Well, I didn't say they'd be following credible leads," Kakashi chuckles. "I'll go with Inabi and his unit. I can keep them on task in case they get the sudden idea to head back here too early."

"If they figure out you're stalling, they'll kill you," Itachi points out.

"He might do it anyway," Sasuke adds. Kakashi's status among the upper echelons of the Uchiha has always rubbed certain people the wrong way, especially those like Inabi.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I haven't shown you boys yet," the masked man snorts. "I think I can manage."

"I hate when you sound like that," Obito grumbles. "It means I'm going to get an earful from Rin for not keeping you out of trouble."

"I thought I was the one keeping you out of trouble all these years?"

"And then you woke up, and it was all a dream."

"I suppose while you're gone, Obito and I can attempt to sway the opinion of the rest of our people," Itachi muses.

"There's no Obito and you," Sasuke declares firmly. "Sakura said you're to rest, and that's what you'll do. Obito can rally the younger people—they look up to him for some reason—"

"—because I'm _amazing_ , which is something you always failed to grasp—"

"—and I can speak to the Council."

"No," Itachi says. "That, at least, should be left to me. I'm sure I will have some days where I'm able to meet with them. You have a different task."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in question.

"Speak to the Hyūga," his brother continues. "Find out how open they are to the idea of peace talks. I suspect they are—they only entered into this war because of their treaties with Madara, after all. But they are an old clan, and will act in their own self-interest."

Sasuke nods. "Very well."

"And say nothing of renegotiation of terms," Itachi warns. "That's a discussion for a later date, not while we're garnering support. If Hiashi is concerned, reiterate that our agreements remain as they always were—a blood alliance between the Hyūga and the Uchiha."

Sasuke frowns, confused. "Brother?"

"No, Sasuke, I have not forgotten to take your situation into account—but it's a delicate matter. You must prepare yourself for the possibility that diplomacy may have to come first," Itachi maintains. "As with everything, it is too early to make definite plans, and so for the time being, we carry on as we always have. Do you understand?"

"…yes."

"Good. Now," Itachi says, and lies back with a grimace, "rather than risk the displeasure of a certain medic, I will rest now."

Obito whistles. "Geez…she must be scary if she can get _Itachi_ volunteer for a nap without even _being_ here…"

"You have no idea," Kakashi tells him with a shake of the head.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, I have a ko-fi button at the top of the page, or you can find my tip jar here._

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 **クリ**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Summary:** A general sense of excitement falls over the camp, bringing with it an anticipation of the long conflict's end.

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and my writing software.

* * *

戦国時代

A week passes, and then another.

Skirmishes between the two sides continue, and Sasuke often finds himself out on the field trying to keep the casualties to a minimum. On his side, Naruto does the same, although twice altercations between their men lead them into trading half-hearted blows.

 _Well…not exactly half-hearted_ , Sasuke thinks, wincing at the rather significant bruise across his entire chest from a stray Rasengan.

Whatever Naruto's personal feelings toward Sakura—Sasuke suspects there may once have been more than simple brotherly concern on his part—he is clearly interested in her happiness. The injury was delivered with few choice, overprotective words and a threat regarding the wellbeing of a certain pink-haired medic.

Sakura herself is conspicuously absent during this time, although on the first night of their long separation, a slug summon informs Sasuke that she is fine but recuperating. It makes sense—he has had his own difficulty recovering following Itachi's healing. His chakra reserves are nowhere near their usual level; he can't imagine the convalescence Sakura must now undertake.

It is probably, as she suggested, like what Itachi is experiencing.

While he rests from the stress of his ordeal, Sasuke's brother is watched over by Rin. Whether she knows the specifics of his healing, Sasuke doesn't know, but it wouldn't surprise him if Kakashi and Obito confessed it all to her. There are few secrets between those three.

In the meantime, he and the rest of the unexpected co-conspirators set their plans in motion. While Itachi and his cousin start to meet quietly with those individuals who may be most open to the idea of peace, Kakashi leaves with Inabi and his group. They are so eager to hunt Danzō that they barely question his presence. Several of the Hyūga clan are sent along as well, including Neji. It's a measure to throw off suspicion, and one of protection; despite Kakashi's confidence Itachi doesn't intend to lose his mentor to a kunai in the back.

Meanwhile, Sasuke dutifully visits with the Hyūga elders and broaches the subject of peace negotiations with the Senju and the Uzumaki. He can see that they are somewhat wary, considering he is the one delivering the news instead of Itachi. He can also sense the palpable air of relief that ripples through the assembled clansmen once the suggestion is made. Hinata, standing beside her younger sister, gasps and clasps her hands together, eyes shining with naked hope.

Sasuke wonders if, before all of this, he would have noticed these things.

"This dissolves none of the previous arrangements," Hyūga Hiashi maintains. "The Hyūga and the Uchiha _will_ be united."

Sasuke is careful to keep his expression blank and not betray the minor stab of annoyance and confusion at the rather public reminder. Whatever his personal feelings or situation, it sounds almost as if the Hyūga are suggesting Sasuke's clan would go back on their word. It's a veiled insult that oughtn't be tolerated.

But then he notices the slump in Hinata's shoulders, and the defeated expression she attempts to hide; he realises that it's not him that Hiashi is reminding, but _her_.

It appears she is not indifferent or complacent about their betrothal the way he originally believed.

 _And if that's the case, she might be a good ally to have._

"The Uchiha continue to honour their relationship and promises," Sasuke tells the leader of the Hyūga, although he looks to Hinata when he says it. "I will personally do all in my power to ensure the future leaders of the Hyūga and their needs are best served."

 _And I couldn't care less about the current ones,_ he adds mentally, as Hinata's eyes widen incrementally. He thinks he sees that same hope from earlier flash across her pale irises. If he's honest with himself, he has no idea how he will keep that promise. It seems he has lately fallen into the trap of optimism that Sakura seems to bring out in everyone.

 _They say it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission,_ he thinks, suspecting that a better offer might present itself to the Hyūga if peace is achieved.

戦国時代

Quietly, the rest of the plan falls into place.

Generals and well-respected lieutenants are brought into the fold, and then leaders among the camp followers and infantrymen. As the rumours begin to circulate, Itachi holds more meetings with the Uchiha council, bringing in as many allies and proponents as possible to make the arguments for peace. It's a brilliant tactical stroke, reminding the older generation that they serve the needs of the people, while also deflecting any need for Itachi to grandstand.

He calls upon Sasuke to speak for him in most instances, repeatedly legitimising this decision by mentioning the importance of his younger brother learning the ways of diplomacy.

A general sense of excitement falls over the camp, heavy with the anticipation of the long conflict's end.

There are a few dark days after Inabi and his men return, Kakashi and Neji in tow. They demand answers from Itachi and the council, and hold several informal gatherings among the army to try to stir up sentiment against the idea. But public opinion remains united in the face of this; in the end, they content themselves with angry mutterings in the face of the official stance.

"I still think we should kill them," Obito mutters occasionally, but whenever he does someone is on hand to distract him. Rin will deposit his infant daughter into his arms or Kakashi will suggest they spar, and all will be well once again.

It is the most at-ease that Sasuke remembers anyone in his life ever being.

Himself included.

Sasuke receives a pleasant, if jarring, surprise a few days later when he goes to bring his brother news.

Sakura is sitting beside Itachi, still pale and showing the same frailty that he noticed the night Naruto carried her home. Despite this, she talks and laughs with Sasuke's brother as if they are simply old friends visiting after a long estrangement.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demands at last, logic returning on the heels of his concern.

"Checking on my patient," she replies, frowning at him in reproach—as if he should know better than to ask such a question.

"You look terrible."

"You're mean," she grumbles in retort; she stands and wanders over to him. "My chakra system is still recovering. I told you it would take me longer than all of you." She places a hand on his forehead, ostensibly to check his temperature, but he recognises it as the most overt gesture of fondness she'll allow herself with company. He suspects this is more for his own sensibilities than hers. Sakura isn't as uncomfortable showing affection as he is—in public or alone. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Liar," she accuses. "You're still paler than I'd like. And you look tired."

"We're all tired. It's been a busy few weeks," he reminds her.

"True," she says, letting the matter lie although her eyes continue to survey him with a medic's scrutinising eye. Then she smiles. "Hopefully that will be at an end soon, at least in some respects. I was just telling your brother that, barring any unforeseen complications, he will make a full recovery. His condition is cured."

Sasuke has to replay her words a few times to make sure he has heard her properly; when the meaning finally sinks, an odd, floating emotion bubbles up within him. The constant weight of his brother's disease has been constricting him for months now, and to have the spectre suddenly gone leaves him feeling lighter.

And it's all because of the small figure beaming up at him.

"Sakura…" he begins, not knowing exactly what to say. After floundering for several seconds, he settles on a quiet, "Thank you."

Her cheeks darken, and she bites her lips. Sasuke's eyes track the motion.

"You look as ridiculous as Father always did around Mother," Itachi speaks up, pulling them both back to the present. Sakura jumps a little and Sasuke looks up, noting a rare (and disconcerting) grin on his brother's face.

He curses himself, wondering how he could have forgotten the older man was is in the room.

"Father never looked ridiculous," he contends, trying to save face.

"You're too young to remember," Itachi dismisses, and then his expression turns stern. "You be good to this woman. I suspect the future of the Uchiha rests with her."

He gazes at Sakura with a look that is far too knowing for Sasuke's liking; it doesn't help that she blushes at the comment and looks away.

"You're getting sentimental in your old age," he accuses him.

"Bite your tongue, I'm only twenty-four."

"If you're so young and spry, then, maybe we should test you out. It's been a while since we sparred," Sasuke suggests. Though the offer isn't made with any seriousness, he can't hide the minor note of threat there.

"You will not!" Sakura snaps. "No undoing my hard work, I won't have it, even from you, Sasuke-kun."

"Yes, _Sasuke-kun_ , behave yourself."

Sasuke pretends to grind his teeth, but it's been ages since Itachi was in such a jovial mood to tease him that he lets it go. His irritation must be convincing, though, because Sakura chooses this point to change the subject.

"I'm not just here to make sure Itachi- _kun_ is resting," she says, eyes gleaming mischievously. "I also have news from our side. The general sentiment is favourable, and Tsunade-shishou intends to make the announcement today or tomorrow. She's just waiting on the priests to suggest a good date and location."

"Ours are doing the same," Itachi nods.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "That's a waste of time."

"People are superstitious by nature," Itachi tells him. "Let them find comfort in that. Considering the difficulty in simply broaching the subject of peace, embracing possible supernatural aid might not be a bad idea."

"This is a matter of policy, not religion," Sasuke scoffs. "We'd be better served with Obito's suggestions of getting everyone drunk and drawing suggestions out of a hat."

"If you could hold your alcohol, maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea," Itachi pretends to muse.

Sakura makes a noise between a giggle and a snort, and Sasuke glowers at both of them.

"Peace or not, you two aren't allowed to keep company anymore."

戦国時代

The conclave is planned for a fortnight afterward. It is agreed that they will take place on the highest cliff that borders both clans' territories.

It takes more convincing than anticipated to convince Inabi and his men to stay at the camp. They only accept the decision when Itachi declares that only the Uchiha council and his second-in-command will be part of the Uchiha delegation. Uchiha Yakumi, who sits on the council is an ally of theirs and will no doubt represent their concerns. With this, they must be contented. Kakashi isn't thrilled to be left home, either, but he has his own duty to perform: keeping an eye on those left behind.

The day of the meeting, a contingent of Uchiha and Hyūga arrive at the appointed time just after dawn. The Hyūga outnumber the Uchiha greatly, as if to make a point about their force, both to their allies and their enemies. With the exception of Hiashi and his children, they are only the branch members of the clan.

There is a forest shrine within the trees, and they wait there for the remaining delegations. The Senju and the Uzumaki are late by an hour which causes some grumbling and anxiety, but Itachi maintains a positive view.

"It is possible our guests have gotten lost," Itachi suggests mildly, motioning for Sasuke to go and keep an eye out. His expression reads caution, however, and Sasuke nods.

"Neji," Hyūga Hiashi orders. "Go with him." Neji nods. "And take Hinata along. Uchiha-sama and I have matters to discuss."

"Yes, Uncle."

Hinata looks both surprised and dismayed, but the expression vanishes a moment later to be replaced with a complacent smile. "Yes, Father."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

There have been rumours that the younger daughter has recently grown in favour, despite Hinata being the heir. The request for Hinata to be absent from the peace proceedings while her younger sister remains is telling.

And insulting.

It bothers him.

She's a good woman, and Sasuke knows from experience what it's like to be passed over for a more talented sibling. Perhaps that's why he speaks up.

"It's a wise choice," he tells Hiashi. "Hinata-hime is of a more pleasant disposition than I. She will likely be more welcoming to the Uzumaki and the Senju."

There is a ringing silence, both from the Hyūga and his own kin; he isn't sure why this garners such surprise, but upon reflection, he supposes he was a little more polite than usual. Still, when Hinata offers him a grateful smile, he feels vindicated. He has never had to stand up for a friend before.

He blinks, a little surprised, because he didn't realise he considered Hinata a friend.

 _I seem to be collecting those,_ he thinks as they stroll away from the shrine toward the forest edge.

Neither he nor the Hyūga who accompany him are much for conversation, which is somewhat of a relief. They can simply wait in silence together, which suits Sasuke just fine. He doesn't miss the suspicious looks Neji keeps sending his way, or curious ones directed at Hinata. Perhaps trying to decide if there is more to their relationship than what is proper.

Eventually the quiet is broken by the sounds of voices in the distance.

"The Uzumaki," Neji says, the veins in his eyes growing thicker, and Sasuke nods in acknowledgement. Hinata seems to wring her hands nervously.

"Have you ever met the leader of the Uzumaki before?" Sasuke asks her, suddenly remembering her nervous questions about his erstwhile rival.

"N-no, I have…I have never had the opportunity," she mumbles. "But the stories…and your own words of his character…to me he seems more legend than person."

Sasuke snorts. "He puts his sandals on one at a time, the same as anyone else. Although, knowing him, he probably does that wrong, too."

Neji can't hold back the quiet chuckle at this.

Soon, several dozen people fill the clearing, Naruto at the head. Most of them have the tell tale red hair and freckles of the Uzumaki—like the shrewd looking, bespectacled woman behind Naruto. But there are a good deal of others as well. The man with the scar across the bridge of his nose walks beside Naruto, and a swarthy, skinny man smoking a cigarette.

 _Nara Shikamaru_ , Sasuke recalls. He has never engaged with the man personally, but knows of him. He was integral to carrying out the destruction of the Akatsuki mercenaries.

Upon seeing their greeting party, Naruto seems to forget the seriousness of the occasion, because he waves and runs up ahead. "Oi! Sasuke! Could you guys have chosen a more remote location?"

"It wasn't just the Uchiha who chose this place," he retorts testily as the rest of the Uzumaki delegation grows nearer.

"Oh, I know, the Senju are just as big on fancy gestures," Naruto snorts. "I swear, you guys could…"

He trails off as his eyes fall on the two people beside Sasuke—or rather, one of them in particular.

 _He looks like he's just been hit by a_ kanabō _,_ Sasuke is amused to note, watching the other man's jaw go slack at the sight of Hinata.

Neji clears his throat. "Uzumaki Naruto—allow me to introduce Hyūga Hinata-hime, daughter of Hyūga Hiashi and heir to the clan."

There's another lull, and then Naruto seems to remember himself because he staggers into a bow.

"It is my honour to make your acquaintance," he tells her, and his cheeks seem a little redder than before. He stands and grins. "The Hyūga and the Uzumaki have never had a direct quarrel between us. It's only due to our alliances we've come into conflict. I hope we can be friends again after this."

Hinata stares at him with a look of astonishment.

And then she suddenly pitches forward in a faint.

There's a cry from all around, and everyone in her immediate vicinity tries to stop her, but Naruto is closest, catching hold of her.

"Are you all right?" he asks in concern.

She shakes her head quickly, cheeks flooding with more colour than Sasuke can ever recall seeing in them.

 _Well that's…interesting._

"F-forgive me," she stammers. "I believe…the heat…I just…"

She struggles, looking miserable and furious at herself.

Naruto, apparently oblivious to the reason behind her disquiet, says, "Well, we can't have you fainting on such an important day. Come on, let's walk for a little. I'll accompany you."

"Naruto, you can't really go anywhere," the scarred man—his foster father—chuckles nervously. "You're supposed to be meeting with the other clan heads, remember?"

"I'm not going very far, Iruka-sensei," he returns. "We're just going to stretch our legs—right, Hinata-chan?"

He offers her his arm.

Th Hyūga heiress makes a tiny, squeaking noise that is almost lost in the concerned murmurs around them at the familiar tone and gesture.

"I…I…yes," she manages, ignoring Neji's frown as she accepts Naruto's arm.

"Oi! Sasuke—are you coming too?" Naruto wants to know.

"I will await the Senju delegation," he replies, earning a smirk from the other man.

"Of course, you will," he leers, making Sasuke want to hit him, but he refrains. Instead, as Naruto leads the two Hyūga off, Sasuke turns to the remaining Uzumaki. The bespectacled redhead is looking at him with undisguised interest, but he addresses Nara Shikamaru instead.

Blood or not, the shadow manipulator is one of Naruto's close advisors.

"Your leader is apparently courting tardiness, but my brother and Lord Hyūga await by the forest shrine," Sasuke tells Shikamaru. "You might as well wait there."

"Troublesome," Nara sighs, but indicates the rest of the procession should follow him. Sasuke breezes past them, heading to the mouth of the forest path to wait for the Senju.

戦国時代

It's another half hour before they arrive, in all their finery. Like the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, they carry only light, ceremonial weaponry—these are peace talks, however the war has been so long that no one will arrive unarmed.

The sight of the one leading their procession is an intimidating one. Senju Tsunade is only taller than Sakura by a few inches, but she exudes such a commanding presence that everyone around her seems much shorter by comparison. She is muscular and buxom, with hard eyes and an even harder mouth, but that's all Sasuke really notices about her just then. His attention is drawn inexorably to her apprentice as she walks beside her.

It's only been two weeks, but somehow, he feels like it's been much longer since he's seen her. She looks different somehow, and he suspects that it is because she is so overjoyed at the potential peace.

" _Shishou_ ," Sakura says when the Senju procession stops in front of Sasuke. "This is Uchiha Sasuke—the brother of Uchiha Itachi."

The blond woman looks at him with surprisingly cold, penetrating eyes. "I know who he is."

Then, without a word, she continues on toward the forest shrine.

Sakura stares after her, seeming a little taken-aback by the hostile attitude, but Sasuke wisely did not expect much better.

"I bet she's just tense about all of this today," Sakura murmurs apologetically. "It's such a big deal, and said she wasn't feeling very well this morning. She barely spoke to me on the way over, which I think shows how anxious she is about all this." She laughs nervously. "Age is catching up with her."

"Sakura, don't be so familiar," a black-haired woman carrying a tiny pig chastises. She eyes Sasuke with wary suspicion that, while not as hostile as Tsunade, is still not entirely friendly.

"Oh stop, Shizune-sama, I know you're worried about her too," Sakura dismisses. "You were panicking because you couldn't find her in her room this morning and thought she had wandered off or something…"

"Sakura! Hush!"

"It would be best if everyone made their way to the shrine," Sasuke says stiffly, aware of the eyes of his (former) enemies on him. "The sooner we begin, the better." He addresses Sakura. "I have to track down the leader of the Uzumaki. He went on an impromptu walkabout with some of the Hyūga."

"Allow me to accompany you," Sakura suggests.

"My lady, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Shizune frets.

"You can't really be worried about Ugly's safety, can you?" a pale man in the background asks. He smiles in a way that seems forced, but when Sasuke meets his gaze, he notices that the gesture doesn't reach his eyes. "I have heard of Uchiha-san's many faults from Naruto, but I doubt stupidity is one of them. No doubt he knows if he tried something untoward, she would murder him."

It takes a moment for Sasuke to understand that the man has not only insulted Sakura, but possibly him. A hot flare of anger rises up within him, and he opens his mouth to offer a reprimand or perhaps an insult, but Sakura raises a calming hand.

"Sai, your, ah, blunt confidence is appreciated," she says, offering him a wry smile that to Sasuke suggests she is unbothered or even used to his insult. "But such a thing wouldn't happen today anyhow, because we are on neutral ground. No man or woman among us would dare cause trouble because no one here wishes to court war any longer."

There are murmurs of agreement, and Sasuke is struck with an admiration and a little surprise that Sakura is actually a decent stateswoman. Perhaps it is not just for her healing gifts and strength that Tsunade chose her as her apprentice.

"Besides, we are hoping to ensure the most favourable terms for everyone," she continues. "It makes sense that the heirs of the Uchiha and the Senju interact, both officially and _unofficially._ "

She tilts her head to one side, as if asking his opinion, and Sasuke nods, still not trusting himself to speak.

"Now. Shall we?" she suggests, and he wordlessly leads the way in the direction he saw Naruto and the Hyūga head in earlier.

They are careful not to touch.

"Heirs," Sasuke echoes once they are out of earshot. "I didn't realise it was official."

Sakura looks down modestly although her eyes shine with triumph. "Yes. Tsunade-shishou has broached the subject to our elders. It hasn't been made legally binding yet, but soon. Since she has no children, and—well, she says Naruto has too much Uzumaki in him to be any use…"

He snorts.

"She thought it was time," Sakura concludes.

Once they pass the bend in the forest path, no longer even visible to anyone back at the shrine, Sasuke allows himself to relax. Sakura, too, seems to become less tense, allowing herself to gravitate closer to him so that they are almost touching.

They walk together in silence for a while, Sasuke reflects on the fact it's the first time they've done so. Their meetings up until now have been clandestine and careful; he didn't realise the relief he would experience at spending time with her in daylight and not having to be constantly vigilant in the face of discovery.

 _At least not so much,_ he thinks, still very aware of the fact that their relationship must remain secret. Though he wonders if, in the wake of this peace, should someone discover it, would the outcome be worth it?

"Oh, look!" Sakura blurts, pointing ahead of them.

Sasuke follows her gaze as they emerge from the tree line and into a vast valley. It is one of the older battlegrounds, still littered with discarded weapons and marred by the hills of graves. And yet, Sakura beams at the sight, observing with bright eyes.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Don't you see it?" she asks, a lilt of teasing in her voice. "You, with your mighty Sharingan?"

He frowns at her, and out of spite, refuses to activate it. Instead, he takes a second glance, trying to see what _she_ sees. It takes him a moment, but when he does, he can't help shake his head in amusement.

 _Of course, she can gaze upon something so dark and find the light._

Tiny sprigs of green shoot up through the ground, determinedly pushing aside the charred soil. A few of the patches have yielded thick moss and little purple flowers, a sharp contrast of life in the face of a place that has seen so much death.

"Even after everything that has happened here, there's still hope," she says. "It's beautiful."

" _Aa_ ," he says, though his eyes are fixed on her instead of the newly growing greenery.

She must hear something in his tone, because when she looks back and notes him watching her, she smirks. Before he's quite aware of it, she reaches out and tugs him by the collar, pulling him close.

"Is this the most opportune time?" he asks, half-exasperated and half-amused.

Sakura draws back, a penitent expression on her face.

"You're right. I shouldn't—"

"I never said you shouldn't," he cuts her off, leaning in to close the remaining distance between them.

She squeaks in surprise, which turns into a giggle—and then a moan as their lips touch. He wastes no time in deepening the kiss, relishing in the taste of her, while her hands slip lazily under the fabric of his hitatare. As he winds his arms around her, pulling her in closer to his chest, he senses the warmth of her hand through the fabric, travelling downward until—

Sasuke hisses when her fingers prod the still healing bruise on his chest, and she pulls back.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"It's nothing," he tells her.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"A bruise from a fight. I'll survive."

"Hmph," she shakes her head, not buying it, and determinedly slides her hands back under his hitatare and kosode, fingers seeking out the injury and brushing her fingers against it. Her cool chakra flows through him. "You and Naruto are supposed to be friends."

She doesn't even question who gave him the bruise.

"You keep saying that. Perhaps it isn't as true as you'd like."

She rolls her eyes at him in fond exasperation. "Should I be insulted that he leaves more marks on your body than I do?"

"No. You should take it as an incentive."

"And incentive to what?"

"To leave more," he tells her, pushing her back against the tree.

It's been far too long since he's touched her. If he only has a few minutes to spend with her before the talks—if he only has this moment now before their futures are decided—he intends to spend it reducing her to desperate moans, gasps and pleas for more.

Her clothing is more cumbersome than usual, but he doesn't let that delay him for long as he unties her hakama.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmurs, catching his hands before he can. "There's something…there's something I need to tell you…"

"Tell me later."

"But it's—"

There is an explosion of sound, and the surrounding forest seems to vibrate.

They both freeze, stunned.

"That came from the conclave!" Sakura whispers, wide-eyed.

Sasuke takes off in that direction; he doesn't hear Sakura follow him, but knows she is close behind. As they run, they clamber up into the tree tops to find out what's happening. They breach the canopy of leaves and stare into the distance where smoke and debris rise from the vicinity of the shrine.

But that isn't what occupies Sasuke's attention.

"What…what is that?" Sakura gasps.

Sasuke has to swallow a few times, forcing back the bile that threatens to rise in his throat, as the reality of what he's seeing sets in.

"That's a Susanoo," he tells her, his Sharingan burning to the surface as he takes in the massive green leviathan in the distance.

"A what?"

"The strongest ability of those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan," he explains neutrally. "A being made of the user's chakra that can fight on their behalf—the ultimate defence and offence."

She gapes. "But…we're here for peace talks, why would…?"

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

Sasuke clenches his fists so hard that his nails bite into the flesh of his palms.

"It's Shisui's."

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr!_

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 **クリ**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Summary:** The three of them – four, including Itachi – are still weakened from the healing ritual. Danzō has the advantage of years of experience and the element of surprise.

 **Chapter Beta:** None besides my own eyes and spellcheck software at the moment.

* * *

戦国時代

"But that's…that's impossible," Sakura says slowly, analysing what Sasuke said.

"Nohe Sasuke replies. "It just means that Danzō hasn't been idle."

"Danzō?" she repeats, and then it clicks. "Shisui's eyes were stolen. You think Danzō somehow…transplanted them, or—?"

Her speculation is cut off as another thunderous explosion echoes from up ahead. The green giant is joined by another leviathan of chakra—this one blazing the colour of a sunset. A flaming sword materialises in its right hand, shield in its left, and Sasuke's mouth goes dry.

"That's Itachi."

He slides back down through the leaves to the stronger tree branches and charges in the direction of the battle. Behind him, Sakura curses and does the same. She might know nothing about the Susanoo, but even she can figure out that if Itachi has had to activate it, things are dire.

 _Given how much chakra one needs to maintain it, we need to get to him fast!_

On a normal day, a man like Danzō would be nothing for Itachi to defeat, either in single combat or like this. But the leader of the Uchiha, like his brother, is not at his full strength yet. And if he is using a Susanoo so quickly, it means he is hoping to end the battle fast, before he is too weak to fight.

He and Sakura burst out of the forest, intending to follow the path over the cliff and into the ravine, only to find their path forward obscured.

Around the smoking, caved-in ruins of the forest shrine, an all-out battle has broken out between the gathered forces. Main clans and their vassal forces clash, using their light weaponry and shinobi arts to tear each other apart in flagrant defiance of the supposed peace.

Naruto is in the middle of it all, splintered into several dozen clones which trade blows with their opponents. The scene is unfortunately too familiar to Sasuke, but to have it happen _now_ of all places—

 _Wait._

His Sharingan picks up a detail that didn't immediately present itself: Naruto may be fighting, but he and his clones are not using lethal force. Even stranger, those people he is facing off against—are his own people.

Members of his own delegation.

A group of them—Senju, Uzumaki and their allies—surround the blond man. He vaults into the arms of a one of his clones, who swings him forward and around to kick his closest challengers in the face. The clone vanishes, but Naruto's momentum remains; in mid-air, he draws out his sheathed sword and whips it in a wide arc to down those coming at him.

"What's going on?" Sakura cries, stunned.

"I have no idea," Sasuke replies, distracted. He tries to see a way around the melee and get to where his brother is, but the moment he enters the clearing, several of his own allies attack him. Three members of the Hōzuki clan, judging by the swords.

Sasuke forces them backward, expelling a blazing _katon_ in warning, but their place is taken by the bespectacled Uzumaki woman from earlier. She lunges, naginata sweeping at him in a deadly arc while chains of chakra lash out from her body, encircling his hands and sword before he can draw it.

Sakura darts forward, hands glowing, and with a quick movement slices through the chains with chakra scalpels, but the naginata nearly finds its mark. Sasuke manoeuvres into place to nudge it from its deadly path, taking a bruising wound to his shoulder in the process. In his peripheral vision, he sees the oldest Hōzuki swordsman approaching once more.

"Brace yourself," Sakura orders, but doesn't give him much time before stomping her foot down hard, sending a wave of crumbling earth at their would-be assailant. The Uzumaki woman also falters, crumpling to her knees, and Sasuke uses the opportunity to draw his sword, preparing to strike—

"Don't kill anyone!" Naruto bellows from nearby. "They can't control themselves right now!" At the last second, Sasuke reverse his sword and simply strikes her across the face to knock her out. Sakura catches her fallen naginata in both hands. "What the took you two so long?!"

Sasuke doesn't answer, instead countering, "What the hell happened?"

Behind Naruto, he can make out Hinata cowering beside the pale man that arrived with Sakura.

 _Sai,_ Sasuke remembers as he looks for Neji, because it's _his_ duty to protect the heir of his clan, not one of the Senju—

And finds him kneeling on the ground several feet away, screaming and clutching at his forehead. He's not the only one, either—almost the entire Hyūga delegation is yelling and writhing as well. In the middle of them, Hinata's younger sister stands expressionless, fingers arranged in an unknown sign.

"What's she doing?" Sakura asks.

"It's…it's juinjutsu," Hinata murmurs. "It's supposed to stop the possibility of rebellion within the family, but—"

"But she's using it to kill them!" Sakura cries. "How do we stop it?"

"I…I don't…"

If Sasuke didn't suspect Hinata's place amongst her people was in jeopardy before, he does now.

Sai is already vaulting towards the younger Hyūga. He brandishes a scroll, and with a flourish of ink, a living image of a bird appears, picking him up. It flies him over the heads of several combatants and drops him before Hanabi.

She lashes out at him with _Jūken_ , but he grabs her sleeve, careful not to touch her. Using the sleeves to neutralise her arm, he tries to bring her close enough to land a blow. However, Hanabi twists her body backward and around Sai, aiming a back-kick to his sternum.

He staggers, releasing her, and she recovers, taking a menacing step forward. Sai regains his balance and snaps a kick to her face which sends her reeling. Then he lunges at her, skidding low as his builds momentum and trying to sweep her knees out from under her. She dodges, grasping at him with glowing palms that he just barely avoids.

"Hanabi, no!" Hinata shouts suddenly, but it cuts into a cry of surprise as giant of a man, almost twice her size, hammers down at her with his fist.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouts, running toward her, but his way is blocked.

 _He won't make it_ , Sasuke realises moments before the giant's blow connects. Hinata is thrown through the ruins of the building, blanketing the area in a thick layer of dust.

"No!" Naruto cries in disbelief, as the dust clears to reveal the broken body within.

It flickers and pops, leaving a block of wood in its wake.

 _"Kawarimi!"_ Sakura gasps in relief, and even Sasuke released the breath he didn't notice he was holding. Hinata appears several feet away, looking surprised that she was successful, but there isn't much time to celebrate as a new wave of combatants engulf Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"Where is Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura cries, jabbing her stolen naginata outward to defend against the sudden influx of her own people. "And Shizune, and…?"

"There _is_ no Tsunade!" Naruto replies furiously, retreating a few feet until he and Sasuke are back to back, bracketing her on either side. "Danzō had himself disguised. It was so well-done even Hinata and that other Uchiha couldn't tell—"

"Where's Obito?" Sasuke demands, knocking someone in the face with the hilt of his sword. "And Yakumi, and the others?"

"Somewhere in there," Naruto jerks his head toward the ruins of the shrine, which conveniently allows him to duck a shuriken thrown at his head. "With Shizune and whoever else got stuck in the collapse. Obito threw himself in front of Itachi when Danzō pulled his little trick. He's stuck under the rubble, and we're trying to get him out, but getting to him is…kind of not possible right now."

"Wait, but how—?"

Sakura is cut off as the world shakes.

Far below, in the forest valley below, the two chakra pillars clash that belong to Danzō and Itachi continue to clash.

Danzō's stolen Susanoo crouches forward, one palm out toward Itachi's, and the other holding its sword high, pointed forward. Then, it lunges. Itachi's jumps into the air to avoid it, drawing back its own sword and slicing outward in a wide arc. The green Susanoo—or rather, Danzō—turns at the last second to avoid it, and brings his blade up to breach the armour, near the ribs. Itachi's Susanoo shudders, and Danzō uses the blade as a hook, whipping Itachi and his Susanoo across the valley.

Forests splinter and streams evaporate on contact with the chakra monster.

"I don't understand," Sakura grunts, shoving an Uzumaki swordsman to the ground. "If Tsunade isn't here, where is she? And how did Danzō fool an entire delegation of people trained to detect deception? Even if he wasn't using genjutsu or _henge_ , there aren't many cosmetic ways to disguise yourself so convincingly!"

" _Kotoamatsukami,"_ Sasuke answers grimly, using several strings of wire to trip a soldier about to stab Naruto in the back. "Shisui's dōjutsu ability allowed him to manipulate people's thoughts without them being aware of it." His cousin's Mangekyō was always rumoured to have been stronger than Itachi's, but the two of them were so close they never put it to the test. "But Obito should have noticed _something_ …"

Members of Madara's bloodline are notoriously sensitive to other Sharingan.

"I think that's why Danzō didn't waste time," Naruto mutters. "One minute, Itachi was asking the conclave to wait until you two returned, and then Tsunade stood up and said the conclave was a waste of time. She said that it would be better if the Uchiha and their allies simply destroyed themselves and each other, for the good of everyone else. But then it wasn't Tsunade standing there anymore, it was Danzō. Next thing I know, everyone's attacking everyone else. I wanted to, too, but Kurama stopped me—"

"Hinata and Sai weren't effected?" Sakura wants to know.

"They were the closest to me when it happened," Naruto explains. "I would have covered everyone, but…" A dark look of regret passes over his face. "I'm still not at my full strength since…you know."

There's an angry scream as Hanabi lashes out at Sai with _Jūken_ ,

They trade several blows, her on the attack and he trying to defend himself from her touch; the only thing that saves his life is the cumbersome nature of her fine robes. Hanabi seems to realise her impediment because she backs away and pulls something from her hair—a _kanzashi_ which has been sharpened to the same deadly point as a kunai. She makes another move for him. The tip swipes his cheek, but Sai quickly catches her arm and pushes it back, grabbing it in two places to force it backwards. Undeterred, Hanabi flicks her wrist, tossing the blade into the air and catching it with her other hand, before taking a swipe at Sai's unguarded back.

He releases her arm and ducks at the last moment, the blade slicing through the back of his clothes but otherwise leaving him unharmed. She thrusts at him again, entering his own range, and he pulls her close, invalidating both their attack ranges as he fights her for the blade. They push it back and forth between one another's throats, and it seems here he at least has the advantage of strength.

Then, her pinky stretches out and rests against his hand, blocking the chakra points there. It must be painful, because he wavers, and the sharp edge brushes his throat.

"We have to do something!" Sakura growls, flipping someone over her shoulder.

"Be my guest," Sasuke retorts as he ducks an axe.

"Hold on, Sai—" Naruto begins, but then there's a shocked cry from Hinata.

Three men materialise behind her, too close in proximity for her to escape like before. She tries to do something—her hands and arms seem to be encompassed with blue flame for a moment—but then it flickers out.

Panic flashes across her features.

Naruto's eyes flit from her to where Sai continues to lose ground to Hanabi, and Sasuke sees him choose.

The blond man dives through the air, taking a running leap at the closest man to Hinata, bringing his fist down and punching him in the chest. He catches the blades of the other two with his bare hands, the edges not harming him because his palms are encompassed with the red-gold chakra of the demon. He shoves the swords back up, and while his opponents recover, lashes out with his limbs. Kicking out with his heel, Naruto sends the second man reeling back, and then downs the third with a right hook. As the first man recovers, taking a swipe at him, Naruto sweeps his foot in the air in an arc, downing him for good this time.

Landing in a crouch, he exhales sharply, and then glances back at Hinata. "Are you okay?"

She stares at him in awe.

"Naruto…Naruto-kun…"

Meanwhile Sai, alarmed by his situation, bends away from Hanabi's blade, sacrificing ground—the sharp edge bites into his shoulder—to gain a grip on her empty hand. He draws it closer and then bites savagely into the fleshy part of her wrist. Hanabi shrieks in surprise and pain, and using this distraction, Sai flips her over his back—and headfirst into one of the wooden beams of the ruined shrine.

The young girl groans and goes still.

All around them, the agonised cries of the branded Hyūga stop and they too slump forward in exhaustion.

"Well, that was bracing," Sai remarks tonelessly.

There's no time to time to rest, though, as thick ropes and beams of wood twist around Naruto then, growing thicker and trying to crush him within their grasp.

"Yamato-taisho!" Sakura cries. "Stop it!"

"This must be done," Yamato replies, making a squeezing motion with his hands. "For the good of peace."

There's a dreamy, lethargic quality to his voice, but it does little to mask the determination there. Sai brandishes his scrolls again, drawing several more birds that charge at Yamato, but spikes of wood hurtle from the ground, blasting them into splashes of ink. A wall of wood springs up between Sakura, which she slams her fist through, only to meet another appearing directly behind it.

"Sasuke, you need to—"

But he's having his own difficulties wading through the bodies separating him from Naruto on one side—and from getting to his brother.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata's mouth firms, and she bends into the first stance of _Jūken—_ forward, left knee bent and arm parallel, her right pulled back by her waist.

" _Hakke Sanjūni Shū!"_ Hinata moves toward the opponent nearest to Sakura and Sasuke, then pivots on her ankle. A moment later she slams bother hand into him, hitting the chakra cluster of the throat and solar plexus. " _Hakke ni shō!"_ She swivels around again and slams into another opponent, fist glowing with blue chakra. " _Yon shō_!" The veins in her temples bulge, pale eyes glaring with focus. " _Hachi shō! Jūroku sho!"_

She ploughs through the remaining enemies keeping them from Yamato and his prisoner. Anyone within the range of her arms and legs is drawn in, as if with centrifugal force, and she disarms them all with movements that are difficult to track. Her adversaries fall around her in a circle, leaving her panting in their midst.

A small smile emerges on her face.

"It worked," Hinata whispers, still surprised. It makes sense—as far as Sasuke knows, she's never been in active combat before.

"Not just a highborn noble, are you?" Sakura remarks, sounding impressed as she finally disperses and dodges through Yamato's wall of wood. She flits forward, appearing behind him and pressing two fingers between the back of his head and shoulder. His eyes roll back and he crumples to the ground.

Sasuke, meanwhile, expels a burst of flame, reducing the branches holding Naruto to cinders. His rival falls to his feet in a crouch, flailing his arms.

"Hey, watch it, that's hot!"

"They're just going to keep coming unless we kill them," Sasuke growls.

"You can't!" Naruto insists. "Whatever you call that ability of Shisui's, these people don't actually want to do this. We all came here for _peace_. We can't kill them for something they have no control over!"

"There has to be a way," Sakura agrees.

"To stop the command, we have to disable the Sharingan that gave it," Sasuke says.

"Basically, kill him, right?" Naruto asks. "There's no way that old bastard is giving it up without a fight…"

" _Aa."_

In the distance, Itachi's Susanoo, recovering from his last bout with Danzō, stumbles to its feet. Danzō doesn't give him much time, he's already lunging forward again. Their giant chakra blades meet, and Itachi is quick to use the strength of his to lever the enemy blade away; with his other hand, he lands a blow with his fist. Danzō's Susanoo doesn't seem much phased, lashing out with its elbow to shove the other giant. Itachi skids back to avoid this, then recoups and sprints forward—it's deceptively fast for something so large. Danzō barely has time to bring his sword up to guard. It does him no good, as Itachi's Susanoo sweeps low, ducking to avoid the incoming sword, and then abruptly vanishes.

A blink later, he materialises behind Danzō's Susanoo—Sasuke didn't even realise it was possible for a Susanoo to use _Shushin_ —and slices his in an overhead swing. Danzō only avoids it because he stumbles backward, and as both giants try to recover, they circle one another warily.

"I have to get to Itachi," Sasuke says.

"I'm coming with you," Naruto and Sakura chorus, and then smirk at each other.

"Go," Hinata orders. "I will handle this."

"This isn't some sparring session with your instructors," Sasuke points out.

"I will be with her," Sai speaks up.

"And I am not useless," Hinata insists firmly. She glances at Naruto, and seems to straighten up even more, eyes softening at him. "Stop Danzō—perhaps today can still be salvaged if you do."

Though Sasuke thinks that's highly unlikely, Naruto grins and rubs his nose.

"We'll sort this out," he says confidently. "Believe it!"

They take off toward the valley where Danzō's Susanoo takes a new stance.

"Hinata's kind of amazing, isn't she?" Naruto says conversationally.

Sakura snorts, and Sasuke mutters, "You have the worst timing."

Danzō's Susanoo runs and slashes at Itachi, but the flame-coloured giant performs an effortless sidestep. It bends into Danzō, swiping the hilt of its sword into the unprotected part of Danzō's neck that the chakra armour doesn't cover. The helmet vanishes, a roaring crack in its wake, and Danzō's Susanoo is sent sliding back, slamming into the cliff face and causing a rockslide.

"Maybe he'll be okay after all," Naruto suggests.

"Not for much longer," Sakura says. "His chakra-reserves are _low_. I don't understand how he's keeping up right now."

Sasuke's eyes cut to her. "Are yours…?"

"I'll manage," she interrupts shortly, her tone forbidding him to ask anything further. But something like unease shines in her eyes.

Sasuke isn't comforted by this, mind running over the logistics of what is to come. The three of them—four, including Itachi—are still weakened from the healing ritual. Danzō has the advantage of years of experience and the element of surprise.

They touch down on a cliff that overlooks the valley where the two giant chakra creatures remain locked in combat. Sasuke can see that Itachi is losing—a sight he would never have even thought possible. And yet, before his eyes, he watches the brightness and solidity of his brother's Susanoo waver.

And then his field of vision is obscured by bodies.

The ways is barred by several dozen black-clad figures, all wearing the _kamon_ of the Shimura clan.

"I think it's safe to say you're Danzō's people," Naruto growls.

"How dare you," Sakura steps forward, fist clenched. "You are sworn to the service of Senju Tsunade. Whatever motivates you to do another's bidding means nothing in the face of the oaths you are betraying!"

"The Uchiha menace must be destroyed," one of the faceless men says, his tone utterly neutral in the face of his own impending demise. Sasuke doesn't know if that's an effect of the _Kotoamatsukami_ , or their natural obedience.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Naruto says.

Sasuke's Sharingan spins, and he channels a current of electricity through his blade. Beside him, Sakura cracks her knuckles and spins her naginata with one hand, raising it over her head and bringing it down and forward in _furiage_.

"You will not interfere," the man tells them, as he and the rest of Danzō's men take attack stances.

"Well…all I can say is that you've all made a _huge_ mistake," Naruto says, and suddenly he seems to erupt into fire. Light shines from within his very skin, and his katana appears to burn like a flaming tongue of light. Several dozen flaming copies of Naruto appear around them. "Sasuke, you go for Itachi—Sakura-chan and I can stop these guys!"

Sasuke nods and zips through the line of black, taking a run down the side of the cliff toward the battling leviathans. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of pink, and Sakura is still beside him.

"Stay with Naruto!" he orders.

"You can't stop Danzō on your own any more than Itachi can," she counters. "He's so focussed on getting rid of the Uchiha, he probably doesn't care which one he takes out first, you or your brother. You divert him and I'll take him from behind. He'll think you're just the distraction and come after me, and then you can put him down permanently."

It's a double feint, and risky as it is, he likes the idea.

" _Tch_. Annoying woman…"

Meanwhile, Itachi's Susanoo leaps into the air, bringing down his sword like a scythe. Danzō meets it, pulls back and offers his own overhead strike, which is caught once more on his opponents' blade. The blades explode with sparks and fire where they meet, and they stumble past one another when one or both of them are forced to give way. Itachi tucks and rolls, flipping back into a fighting stance and going for Danzō.

Instead of moving to avoid it, though, Danzō seems to bend into the oncoming attack. When their blade cross this time, he uses his strength to shove Itachi's Susanoo backward into the cliff face. As Danzō's sword comes closer and closer to his opponent's unguarded neck, Itachi angles the hilt of his sword forward and thrusts savagely into his opponents face. He shoves him away and, using the momentary distraction, slices clean through Danzō's blade.

Rather than pause to recover, Danzō's empty-handed giant continues to charge forward, as if uncaring of the blade Itachi's holds before him. Moments before they clash, it ducks down, and thousands of glowing, green projectiles explode out of him, slicing through Itachi's Susanoo's armour.

While he staggers back to recover, Danzō leaps up and wraps an arm around the giant's throat, trapping it within the crook of his elbow. With the free hand, he pushes forward, clearly trying to snap the head clean off.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cries out, watching in disbelief as his brother's Susanoo begins to slowly lose its limbs and head. Soon it fades back into nothing but a neck and ribcage, while Danzō's Susanoo continues to apply pressure.

"Let's do this," Sakura says, the black ribbons of her Byakugō sliding across her skin. She gives him a nod—both a sign to start their plan and a possible farewell if it all goes wrong—and then vanishes into the surrounding trees.

Sasuke takes off as well, heading directly for Danzō. As he does, he allows electricity to charge through his katana, building up as much explosive energy there as he can manage. As he comes to the trampled space where the two Susanoo still fight, he can see Itachi within the transparent ribcage, hunched over and breathing hard. Within his on guardian, Danzō is supremely focussed.

"Danzō!" Sasuke yells, and as the man's attention falls to him, Sasuke lobs his katana straight up at him, willing as much of his power into it as possible. The blade pierces through at the shoulder, and lightning radiates outward. Danzō's Susanoo staggers back, releasing Itachi's, which vanishes.

Itachi himself falls several storeys downward, barely landing in a crouch on the ground.

"You…shouldn't be here," he pants at Sasuke when the latter crouches beside him.

"Shut up and let me save your life," Sasuke replies, placing himself in front his brother. He glares up at the green giant before him, and the black-clad, scarred figure in its heart. "Besides…you shouldn't have to face something that belonged to Shisui."

Within the safe wall of chakra, Danzō stares down at him contemptuously. "You're a foolish boy to think you can stand against me alone where your brother could not."

 _"Tch_."

Compressing as much chakra into his body as he can, Sasuke wills the temperature within him to burn as hot as he can make it. He inhales until his lungs cry out in protest, then releases his most powerful _katon_. It's so strong that his knees buckle beneath him and he loses feeling in his limbs.

The rolling wall of flame charges toward Danzō, moulding and shaping itself into the head of a dragon. Its gaping maw snaps around him and his Susanoo, engulfing him completely in flame.

Trees are reduced to dust in its wake, and there is such power in the blast that it continues to charge upward and into the sky. The clouds there blacken in response, becoming thicker and lower; in the distance, thunder rolls.

But when the smoke clears, Danzō remains there, safe within the Susanoo.

"It was a fair trick, boy…" he tells him coolly. "But ineffective against my protection. And now you're weak and at my mercy."

"I am not weak," Sasuke grunts, "and I never said I was alone."

The sun above them is suddenly eclipsed not only by clouds, but by Sakura's familiar figure. Her healing mark fully emerged, she brings down the naginata with two hands, screaming, " _SHANNARO!"_

She shoves the polearm into the head of Danzō's Susanoo with such force that the heads cracks open and shatters, reducing it to its skull. It goes staggering, and Danzō whips around to see the reason for it.

Sakura lands before him, fists clenched.

"You disgrace the clan to whom you swore fealty," she snarls at him. "As the heir of the Senju, I will make you regret that."

"What does a common born whore know of the Senju?" Danzō dismisses. "I, who learned at the knees of Hashirama and Tobirama, will not be shamed by Tsunade's pet."

Sakura cracks her knuckles. "Wrong answer."

She darts forward while Danzō tries to crush her with his Susanoo's giant foot, and meets the appendage with her own hands, grasping the huge boot. The force of it sends her backward, her strongly planted feet kicking up troughs in the dirt as she is pushed back. He seems caught off-guard at this at first, and then rallies, putting more weight on her. She endures, but is forced to throw off the weight a moment later, causing the giant to teeter.

Sakura gasps, the hand not holding off the giant hand clutching at her front for a moment, and then shakes her head and stands. Sasuke tries to get to his own feet, glancing skyward where the thunderclouds continue to roll in. As soon as enough power gathers there, he'll be able to unleash his strongest attack when Danzō doesn't expect it.

Danzō rears back, preparing to crush her with the flat of the Susanoo's palm. Before he can do so, a wall of mud slides between them, hardening enough to stop the attack from connecting. Sakura rolls away, crawling to her feet, while the rest of the mud slides beneath Danzō's Susanoo, forcing it to its knees. She takes a running jump and once again hammers her fist downward.

This time he is waiting for it, however, and slaps her away as if she's only an irritating mosquito. She is sent flying toward the mountain face he had previously thrown Itachi into.

Sakura stops herself before she can make an impact against the rock, forcing her chakra to her feet and allowing her to land instead of crash. Then she is running forward again, fist raised and prepared to attack, primed to once more crush her fist through the flaming green wall of armour—

There's an echoing _boom_ as her fist meets the Susanoo's, and she suddenly screams in agony, the bones in her arm piercing through skin. Her healing seal fades away, and Sasuke realises with horror that she's finally tapped her already dwindling chakra-reserves.

As her arm hangs uselessly at her side, she clutches herself around her middle—broken ribs, he thinks as Danzō brings his broken sword back into being.

"Sa…Sakura…!" Sasuke chokes, trying to make it toward her. His last technique is not ready, not yet, but if he doesn't do something, she will be killed right in front of him.

But he's too slow.

Danzō thrusts the chakra sword forward while she stares down her incoming death.

The impact, when it comes, is nothing like anyone expected.

Because it isn't Sakura that is hit.

Instead, Itachi materialises between his brother's lover and their enemy, shoving her clear of the path of the blade. The shield of his Susanoo's ribs curves around them.

For a moment, Sasuke thinks he was successful, because Danzō's blade shatters on the impact.

But so does the remnants of Itachi's Susanoo.

And then, to Sasuke's horror, blood spills over Itachi's lips, and he falls to his knees.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, you can check out my tumblr!_

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

* * *

 _ **クリ**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Summary:** The world around lies in ruin, and he can see it with a clarity that is a hundred times stronger than he has ever been able to see. It is as if everything has been magnified, as if every colour is more vibrant and distinct.

 **Chapter Beta:** None besides my own eyes. I'll go through the spellchecker tomorrow or something, but I kind of wanted to update early. I'm busy recording my writing tutorials for a certain website that runs on patrons but which will remain nameless here due to pesky rules and which I would never dare openly advertise to you guys *cough cough*, so I kind of need as much time as possible to do that before work starts up again...

* * *

戦国時代

Sasuke hears screaming and he doesn't realise right away that it's his own.

As Itachi pitches forward, Sasuke throws himself across the distance, skidding into place to catch him before he hits the ground. In the background, he is dimly aware of Sakura stumbling forward to him and his brother, and of Danzō's Susanoo regaining its footing. His brain screams at him to move, get them out of the attack range, but his body too concerned with providing cushioning for Itachi.

Sasuke's fingers slip with blood as he turns him over, cradling him close and protectively.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Sakura cries.

A dark shadow looms over them, and out of the corner of his eye he sees that Danzō is moving forward to crush them beneath the heel of the Susanoo. Sakura is trying to stand straight, to bring her uninjured fist up over her head to meet the oncoming blow, but she can barely keep upright anymore.

He thinks he might be able to push her out of the way – maybe Itachi as well, but to what end…?

There is a sudden pulling sensation behind his navel, the world around them twisting and distorting like a heat warping the air. At the same time, Danzō steps downward on the three of them, and yet Sasuke feels nothing.

Is he really so numb?

But then the world shifts, and he finds himself, Sakura and Itachi huddling several feet away from where Danzo attempted to crush them.

"What…?" Sakura begins, but her eyes widen then as she stares at something behind Sasuke.

"Obito…" Itachi rasps. "Thank…you…"

And it's true – their cousin stands behind them, shoulders heaving with effort to breathe. His mouth is pulled into a vicious snarl, made even worse by the bloody mess of mottled skin and crushed bone that is the right side of his head.

But his Mangekyō Sharingan gleam undamaged in both eyes.

He and Itachi appear to share a silent conversation, because then Obito abruptly moves, flexing his left hand; small tongues of fiery chakra manifest on each finger, and he drops down, slamming the palm to the ground in front of him.

Giant walls of flame roar up in front of him, spreading around them in a cylindrical barrier that towers into the sky, dwarfing even Danzo's Susanoo.

"Get your shit together, kid," he tells him coolly, eyes flitting briefly to his younger cousin; his mouth is set in a grim line that Sasuke has seen too many times to not know the meaning of. "However this turns out, it's going to be bad."

And then he lurches forward, right leg dragging slightly, and passes through the protective barrier unharmed.

"He's going to face Danzō like that?" Sakura cries. "He can't, he'll be killed!"

"Buying…time…" Itachi whispers. "Sasuke…you must…leave—"

"Leave you?" Sasuke cuts him off, glaring fiercely down at his brother. "I won't."

"You don't…have a choice…I'm—"

"No! Don't you dare die," he snarls furiously. "I will never forgive you if you die, Itachi! Not after we spent so much time trying to save you!" His eyes slide to Sakura, the paralysed expression of horror on her face, and he demands, "Heal him!"

She's fumbles a little, arranging her uninjured hand to his chest, and concentrates, but nothing happens.

"Sasuke-kun…I can't…" her voice trails off, the dawning realisation not needing to be spoken.

She is completely tapped out.

"No!" Sasuke yells, agony and disbelief saturating his words. "He— _you can't_!" He shouts at his brother. "You're the future of this clan—you're the only hope we have for—I _can'_ t—"

"You…can," Itachi rasps. "You will…I'm not…the only…" His eyes slide to Sakura, who kneels there with wide, tear-stained eyes, hands shaking and useless.

"No…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi coughs. "You don't…have to forgive me…" He attempts a smile. "No matter what…you decide to do…from now on…I will…love you…forever."

He reaches up, agonizingly slowly, to tap two fingers against Sasuke's forehead. Before he can complete the action, however, his eyes roll back and his arms drops beside him, smudging blood across Sasuke's eye and cheek.

Sasuke stares in disbelief at his brother's still form, unable to comprehend what has just happened.

The ground around them shakes, within the barrier and outside of it.

He glances up, eyes taking in the action unfolding around him without truly understanding it, ears listening to Sakura's sobs.

Obito fights Danzō's Susanoo, using his Mangekyō to dive in and out of tangibility whenever the green leviathan comes close to harming him, and then retaliating with ninjutsu. In his state he obviously can't maintain a Susanoo, but it doesn't stop him from summoning a giant spiral of flame that roars through the air and sends Danzō staggering backward and away from them all.

Once he has him disoriented, Obito gives a scream of effort, and then suddenly a portal – _no,_ several _portals_ , open around the chakra giant, and a barrage of shuriken, kunai and other projectiles comes shooting out from the _Kamui_ dimension where he has been storing them.

Slowly, the weapons chip away at Danzō's defences, until even his stolen Susanoo's rib-cage vanishes, leaving only the scarred man standing there. With a grave expression of acceptance, Danzō reaches for his scabbard and draws his katana.

He approaches Obito, who is crouched over and breathing hard; his abilities have drained the last of his strength, and he is without any weapon but his hands.

Sasuke slowly unfolds his body, getting to his feet. It's hard to lift his head – his tears seem to drag it downward, and an almost physical ache lances through him. A gnawing, grasping sensation that rises and peaks, claiming every nerve and replacing every other feeling with pain.

Then this pain begins to recede, fingers of flame dragging it back toward his core; he expects it to settle in his heart, but it moves higher and higher, gathering behind his eyes. There is searing burn there, though the rest of him is utterly numb.

He opens his eyes.

The world around lies in ruin, and he can see it with a clarity that is a hundred times stronger than he has ever been able to see. It is as if everything has been magnified, as if every colour is more vibrant and distinct.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasps. "Your eyes—!"

But he already knows, without even seeing his reflection, that his Sharingan has changed.

Finally, he has seen the same horror and pain that his brother and cousins have, has experienced the last catalyst needed to unlock his family's strongest Sharingan.

"Sakura," he says quietly, staring across the space at his brother's murderer. "Keep him..." He voice cracks, but he makes himself finish, "Keep the body safe."

"I…" she begins, and then he hears her swallow, because in a softer tone she whispers, "Of course."

As Danzō gets within striking distance of Obito, Sasuke summons a blade of lightning to his hand and stretches it forward, barring the old man from his cousin.

"Your fight is with me," he tells him quiet. "And I'm going to kill you."

"We shall see," Danzō replies.

They eye one another warily, facing one another with Sharingan exposed.

Then, Danzō's fingers fly and he makes a run at Sasuke, hauling back his arm and throwing a chakra infused fist at him. It's too fast for him to duck, but before the blow can land, a glowing purple barrier flies up, stopping him.

Danzō's stolen eyes go wide. "This is…!"

"Susanoo," Sasuke replies coldly. He wasn't sure he would be able to create it on his first try, especially given his condition, but the absolute rage and pain in his heart have made him strong. That agony is focussed now, as if every cell is burning.

A giant, skeletal arm grows out of the rib cage, the rest of his guardian filling in with every second, and snaps forward, grasping Danzō in its fist. Although Sasuke isn't touching him, he has an awareness of Danzō within his grasp, can sense his unsuccessful attempts to wriggle free.

He takes a step forward.

"You murdered people gathered for peace," Sasuke snarls.

"Niceties do not create peace, they simply encourage further weakness," the old man retorts breathlessly. "The deeds of those in the shadows are what creates a world of safety for others. Surely, you've learned that, sneaking around to organise this sham of a conclave?" Sasuke's eyebrows rise. "Yes, of course we knew of your machinations. There are traitors amongst your people—how could there not be? Those of your blood are notorious for treachery – _ah!"_

Sasuke's Susanoo tightens on Danzō, muscles and flesh growing over the bones of the hand.

Danzo shakes his head, as though trying to ignore the pain, and continues matter-of-factly. "My death will not change a thing. Perhaps you'll have a few years of harmony. Perhaps even an entire generation, but inevitably one of yours will grow dissatisfied. Your kind have always courted war."

"Itachi did not court war," Sasuke says quietly. "Out of everyone in my clan, you killed the one man who could have brought it about."

"There will never be true peace as long as the Uchiha exist." Danzō coughs up blood now. "As long as they walk the earth with the Senju, there will be war."

"Sasuke-kun…" he hears Sakura whisper behind him, almost in warning, but he ignores her for plea. Now is not the time to entertain her merciful notions.

"Two sides are needed for there to be conflict," Sasuke tells Danzō. "The Senju are equally at fault. Today, you attacked not only your enemies but your allies. Your death will not be mourned, and your name will forever be shamed by your treachery. Clearly it is not only the Uchiha who court war."

Danzo smiles coldly. "And yet I die with a clear conscience. What I have done, I have done for the greater good. I have lived, as always, true to the will of the Senju."

"This is not the will of the Senju!" Sakura shouts.

"This is the _true_ will of the Senju," Danzo growls back. "Not the watered-down excrement Tsunade and the idiot Uzumaki boy would push forth. Tobirama-sama was right when he declared the world would be better off without such a cursed clan." His eyes narrow at Sakura. "And those that whore themselves out to—"

His words end in a sudden loud, wet squelch.

One moment Danzō is there, the next there is only a broken, bloodied stump of flesh and bone crushed within the palm of Sasuke's Susanoo. Blood drips into the earth beneath him, while Sasuke stares emotionlessly on.

Sound is the first sense he regains, and with it an awareness of an ongoing struggle. Up on the bluff, Naruto continues to fight against Danzō's forces, who even with their leader dead, obviously have no intention of giving up.

Sasuke's eyes narrow, Sharingan magnifying the fight up above, and he can see that Naruto is beginning to flag.

He feels something pass through him then, a different power than he felt with the Susanoo. Where that felt like a painful burn, there is something cold and sharp about the chakra he summons now.

Black flames erupt across the bodies of Danzō's men and several of Naruto's clones – whoever happens to be in Sasuke's line of sight. He is vaguely aware of the original Naruto ducking out of the way of a flailing enemy, but his awareness ceases there.

Instead, he watches with determination as all of Danzō's men are reduced to charred, smoking corpses.

There is no satisfaction here; only a sense of purpose, a need to eradicate every last vestige of the man.

The ground beside him is disturbed, someone materialising, and Sasuke whirls around reflexively, a snarl on his lips. He barely notices Naruto's face as he summons more of the black flames, the blond man's clothing beginning to smoke—

"Sasuke-kun!"

He freezes.

Slowly, as if emerging from beneath water, Sasuke becomes aware of other things. The sensation of an arm surrounding him from behind. The familiar smell of a woman's hair, and the heat of her body.

"Please," he hears her whisper – or feels it, the way her face is pressed into his back. "Stop."

Seconds pass, Naruto's expression remaining tense and guarded, but Sasuke finds himself relaxing into Sakura. Nearby, he senses Obito staggering toward them.

The cool rage is gone, but the pain doesn't leave him.

"Naruto," Sasuke says quietly, and he doesn't know how it's possible that his voice doesn't tremble. "Take your people – those that live. Leave this place."

"Sasuke, it's not—"

"It's over." He gingerly disentangles himself from Sakura's embrace. "Whatever was meant to happen here today won't. See to your wounded and we will see to ours."

He begins the difficult walk toward his brother's body.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura, I can't have you here right now," he tells her, pausing in his stride to direct this over his shoulder.

"But—"

" _Please_."

Maybe she can hear the raw desperation in his voice. Maybe it's because he has never asked her for anything since that first time—the only thing he ever wanted, and which has just been cruelly ripped from him before his very eyes—she does.

"Once I've seen to the wounded, I'm coming back," she tells him, daring him to argue. He has neither the energy nor the inclination to do so. A beat later, both Sakura's and Naruto's presences vanish, leaving Sasuke standing there with his dead. Obito is kneeling over Itachi's body, crying openly, but Sasuke can't do the same.

To cry would mean he had to feel pain; as he falls to his knees and pulls his brother's body into his arms, he can only feel numb.

戦国時代

The entire army – the Uchiha and their vassals – are stunned by the loss. Itachi was a beloved leader, and it's no secret that people preferred him to his younger brother. It goes deeper than this, however.

Itachi was not the only loss at the failed peace conclave; everyone on the Uchiha council except Yakumi and Obito were killed in the collapse of the shrine.

In one fell swoop, the entire leadership of their clan has been decimated. People are scared and angry, and though Sasuke can hear the discontent murmuring, he can't bring himself to do anything about it.

As it is, he is too beside himself to even attend the funeral.

For days, he remains silent and unmoving inside Itachi's tent, numb to the world except on the separate occasions when Obito and Inabi come to him, They tell him the people require his presence and leadership, demand answers to what happens next.

He tells Obito to go away; he physically throws Inabi out.

It isn't until Kakashi comes to him and threatens to carry him out that he ventures outside.

"Sitting on your brother's bed is not healthy," he tells him quietly. "Itachi wouldn't have wanted it."

"Itachi is dead. What he wanted no longer matters."

"If you truly think that, you do his memory a disservice," Kakashi tells him. "And if you're too far gone to care about that, I am not. Itachi was a good friend, and I cared for him too deeply to let you throw away what he worked so hard at."

"Then you take his place," Sasuke snarls. "You can be the next one to throw your life away over a stupid dream. I'm sure Obito and Rin will be greatly comforted by your memory."

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "You want to leave this tent now."

There's a cold note in his voice that Sasuke has never had directed toward him. Though he remains numb, the logical part of his brain that has been submerged in grief reminds him he is in no condition to fight his mentor right now.

He clenches his jaw in reply, and stalks from the tent, heading toward his own quarters; at least there he will be left alone.

Whispers follow him as he proceeds through the camp, but they barely penetrate the fog in his brain. He longs only for the emptiness of sleep.

Yet when he enters his tent and finds Sakura there, he is unsurprised.

"You shouldn't be here anymore," he tells her dully, taking note the arm she has in a sling. Clearly she remains unable to heal herself, even after so many days. "Masking your chakra won't fool people much longer."

"You're in pain. There is nowhere else that I should be than right here," she tells him softly, but with her usual stubbornness.

"Sakura…get out."

"No." She approaches him slowly, like one would an abused animal, and something primal in him wants to lash out at her. But when she pulls him into her uninjured arm, he feels his strength drain out of him.

It is here when he finally breaks down, unable to hold back the tears that burn like acid from the inside. He clings to her like a child, burying his face in the thick collar of her haori, and weeping, because out everything, she is the one good thing that he still has.

It's minutes, perhaps hours later, when she breaks the silence.

"I know nothing I can say can make it better," she tells him gently, combing her fingers through his hair in a comforting motion. "But I am so sorry about you losing your brother." He hears her swallow thickly, and when she speaks again there's a strain to her voice, a suppressed sob. "I cared a great deal for Itachi. He was…he was a good, kind man, and it's not…it's not fair."

His eyes narrow, and he pulls away. "No. It's not."

She is watching him with empathy, clearly wanting to draw him back in, but respecting his need for distance.

"I remember how this feels," she murmurs sadly. "I remember being so hurt and angry when my parents died. I expected the hurt, but the…I was so _livid_ with them for…for leaving me. I couldn't be around people for so long afterward. If it weren't for Ino and Naruto and Tsun—" She cuts herself off here when she feels him tense at the near mention of the name, and corrects, "—my teacher, I would never have come out of it."

"It's not the same," Sasuke says flatly. "There's a different between parents and a brother."

He's lost both now.

"You're right. I can't understand exactly," she agrees. "But I can imagine. If I lost Naruto, I think it would feel a little similar." Under normal circumstances Naruto being in the brotherly category would please him but right now he can only stare at her uncomprehendingly. "Whatever you need, I will be here for you."

He pulls even further away from her, clenching his fists. "I need my brother to be alive."

"Sasuke-kun…" She begins, and then exhales tiredly. "This shouldn't happen. This shouldn't…" A fierceness enters her eyes. "We shouldn't be killing each other's family members! Not when people already die all the time from disease or…or stupid accidents or…" She trails off, eyes filling with angry tears. "It's a waste…"

"It's reality," he says dully. "People live and die. Wars are fought. Families are destroyed."

"But…but that's not all the time," she points out, voice raising at the end as if in hope. Her hands are clasped in front of her heart now, and she bites her lip. "Sometimes families can be made new. Sometimes there's hope for the future even when things seem so dark." She looks down, and a tiny, sad smile creeps over her face. "That's what he was protecting, I think. The possibility of us – all of us – having that. A world where we could be happy and safe and have a family."

It's probably just her usual way of seeing a silver lining in everything – like the barely blooming flowers on the gravemounds of the battlefield. Yet something about it hits the raw nerve of his psyche that has been exposed since Itachi's death.

"It's a dream," he tells her coolly.

She frowns. "Why?"

"Because it's impossible."

"It's not impossible!"

"We're at war."

"Not at this moment we're not," she argues. "And it's still simple enough that we can stop ourselves from _being_ at war! Sasuke-kun, you…you have the power to do that now!"

He grits his teeth at this, the truth of the statement still a bitter new truth.

"The war could stop – the war Itachi _wanted_ to stop, and the two sides could be at peace. They – we – could even unite them. The way they used to in the old days, and then we could be happy."

" _Happy_?" he sneers.

Sakura immediately knows she's said the wrong thing. "That's not what I meant—!"

"You think your happiness means anything to me with my brother's ashes in the wind?" Sasuke demands. "While the clan that spawned his murderer still walks upon this earth?!"

"No, of course not! Sasuke, I'm just trying to tell you this isn't the end! There's…there's something else—"

"And the only thing you can think of right now, is having your little make-believe fantasy of happiness play out?" he snorts. "'Unite' the two sides? I was right, all those months ago. Your notions are childish."

"There are worse reasons to unite the warring factions than two people being in love!" she defends.

But the idea of being in love – of love or feeling or emotion in general – makes him recoil. He is still suffused with grief and loss, and the idea of anything outside of that feels corrosive somehow.

"That's what all this is about, isn't it?" he demands. "All this time – your entering my life at such a cost to your own, pursuing me—"

"Sasuke-kun—!" she protests.

"—making me _feel_ for you," he finishes, the word dripping with disgust. "It was all a ploy. A means of ensuring I'd be receptive if you were to ever make such a proposal."

"Why are you saying this?" she cries, hurt flashing across her face, but he continues mercilessly.

"There's no logical reason for you to have returned week after week," he goes on, suspicions gaining momentum with every passing second. "And the fact that you could do so with such ease, even before Kakashi began to…" He looks up suddenly, narrowing his eyes. "I was too stupid to see it."

Sakura takes a tentative step forward, worried. "Sasuke-kun, you're not thinking clearly. Just, take a breath and think about this—"

But he shoves her roughly away from him.

"You're just another product of Senju treachery," he spits. "Danzō had it right."

"Danzō did _not_ speak for the Senju!" she shouts back; at this point neither of them are concerned with being overheard. "He did not speak for Tsunade-shishou, or Naruto, or me! He spoke for himself, and what he believed was needed for peace, can't you see that? And you killed him, so that threat is gone!"

"You said yourself he had influence," Sasuke counters. "Even in death it's not enough. His reach has to be completely eradicated – all traces of the Senju must be eradicated."

"And what will that do?" Sakura challenges. "It will just take us further and further from peace!"

"Peace is an illusion."

"You don't believe that…if you love Itachi as much as I know you do, I know you don't believe that."

He bares his teeth at the mention of his brother, but can't argue that point.

 _"As long as the Uchiha walk the earth with the Senju, there will be war."_

Danzō's words ring in his mind.

"Both can't exist at the same time," he murmurs to himself.

"Sasuke-kun? Did you hear me?"

"There can only be peace if one of them is destroyed," Sasuke realises. "Itachi was right. There can be peace. But he was going about it wrong."

Sakura's eyes become round as she catches on to his train of thought. "No. No, that's the absolute _opposite_ of what Itachi wanted!"

"You didn't know him long enough to know what he wanted."

"I knew him long enough to know it wasn't _this_."

"He was tired in the end. And sick. It affected his mind," Sasuke dismisses. "But I can see it better, with these new eyes of mine. It's the only solution. Sakura…" She watches him, and for the first time since they've met, he sees something like fear in her eyes. "Either you will stand by my side, or you won't."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You said once you would," he points out. "You said if I asked you to come with me, you would."

"To leave _this_ behind!" Sakura protests, the slashing flourish of her hand indicating what _this_ is. "To stop fighting, to put aside this stupid feud and have normal lives! That's where I would follow you, but what you're talking about…"

"Make a decision, Sakura," he tells her. "For too long you've flitted through the shadows and moved in the side-lines. You cannot be both friend to me and to Uzumaki. You cannot embrace the teachings of the clan that sought to destroy mine, and in the same breath say you support the peace my brother wanted."

"Please…don't ask this of me…" she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…I…I can't…"

It's as if the blade that pierced Itachi's heart has shattered his own, and he takes a step back from her.

"Then you've made your choice."

"No! That's not – Sasuke, this shouldn't even _be_ a choice."

"And yet it is," he says, turning away from her. "It seems from here on out, we will follow different paths."

"But don't you see? This path will kill you!"

"It doesn't matter," he dismisses. "I've been marked for death since I was born. The least I can do is go to my grave avenging my brother's death."

"No—no, you're wrong! Come on, let's…let's sit down and discuss this," she attempts, voice going high with panic. "There are things you don't know, things I need to tell you. I didn't want it to be like this, but you have to—"

"The time for listening is past."

"Please, Sasuke – don't do this. If I…if I still have a place in that heart of yours, even if it's just a little…please don't…"

She's crying in earnest now, and he knows with perfect recall the look she turns on him right now. Tearful and pleading, her damned green eyes trying to bespell him once more.

But his pain is too powerful for her now, and his heart too hard.

His mouth tugs upward into a bitter smirk, and he says, "You're still so damned annoying."

His Mangekyō spins to the surface and he turns to ensnare her in his own spell.

There's a split second before she realises what he has done, and she gasps. "No! Sasuke, don't, I'm p—!"

He casts a genjutsu over her, stronger than he's ever used before – so strong that he can feel the crush of her heart in his palm even from across the room. She stands, frozen in place, cheeks streaked with tears and eyes gleaming with disbelief.

Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of her betrayal and of what he must do, Sasuke reaches for his katana.

* * *

つづく

 _Um…yeah. So that happened *peeks out from underneath blanket* Please don't kill me?_

 _Hope you guys don't mind that I didn't give Danzō a huge long fight scene with Sasuke. I mean, the anime already did that, and besides, I never got over feeling cheated because Sasuke crushing him didn't actually kill him when he badmouthed Itachi. Besides, the big confrontation is still to come, so…again. Please don't kill me?_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr!_

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 _ **クリ**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Summary:** Sword in hand, Sasuke advances on Sakura's still form; electricity forms in the palm of his right. Even unconscious, there's a chance she'll be able to heal herself if he doesn't kill her on the first try. No one truly knows the capabilities of _Sōzō saisei_ except for the woman before him and her accursed teacher.

 **Chapter Beta:** None besides my own eyes. I'll go through the spellchecker tomorrow or something. You know, when I'm supposed to be preparing for school...heehee.

 **AN:** Just a note on Sakura's abilities…I feel fairly certain that Sakura's healing and regeneration abilities in this AU are so strong as to encompass her entire body and interior systems…and would include any tiny human passengers who may or may not be tagging along for the ride. As such, she can probably take a lot more strain and trauma than a regular woman would be able to take, hence why her previous battle with Danzō didn't result in any lasting damage to her or potential tiny human passenger...

* * *

Sword in hand, Sasuke advances on Sakura's still form; electricity forms in the palm of his right. Even unconscious, there's a chance she'll be able to heal herself if he doesn't kill her on the first try. No one truly knows the capabilities of _Sōzō saisei_ except for the woman before him and her accursed teacher.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at the thought of the Senju, and he lunges forward, the electric-charged palm of his hand aimed at Sakura's throat.

A familiar shape appears out of the corner of his eye, and he diverts his course to instead bring up his katana to guard against it. Metal skids against metal as Kakashi frowns at him, catching Sasuke's blade with his own rarely-used sword a moment before it touches him.

"Well, this is the opposite of discreet," he remarks mildly. "You two know people can hear you, right? Not exactly the most opportune time for a quarrel. Although…" His eyes flit to Sakura's still form and back to Sasuke. "I have to point out that using genjutsu to win an argument is probably not the best solution."

Though the words are meant to mimic his usual light humour, there is steel in his tone.

"Leave us," Sasuke orders.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"Removing an obstacle."

"I never thought I would hear you refer to a woman in such a way. Especially not one who has done so much for you."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think. Now move." When Kakashi refuses to budge, Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan spins at him in threat. "Do not make me remind you of the feudal duties you have to the Uchiha. I am your lord, you will obey me. My word to you is law."

There's a subtle narrowing of Kakashi's eye.

"I did teach you of the importance of law—that those who break faith are scum," the older man allows quietly. "But I also taught you that those who betray their friends are worse than scum."

"Then it's a good thing I never had the luxury of friends," Sasuke replies, allowing electricity to course through his body and through the place where the weapons touch. He sends such a powerful wave forth, even though Kakashi is also adept with lightning, he is sent crashing to the ground by the current. "This will happen. The Senju must be destroyed, and how better to break their spirits than to eliminate the civilian girl they were foolish enough to entrust with their legacy?"

He turns to Sakura once more, ignoring the way her blank green eyes make his stomach tremble uneasily. He shakes it off, refusing to let her affect him in this moment.

"They sent you to me to betray me, but it seems they handed me a key to winning this war," he tells her, readying his sword. "Just as in the days of old, the war will turn on the meddling of a woman." He smirks. "At least Mito had a demon within her. What are you, now that your strength and healing has been nullified?"

Without waiting another second, he thrusts the blade directly at her throat.

As fast as the lightning he just sent through Kakashi's body, Sakura's arms snap upwards, and she catches the blade of Sasuke's sword between her palms. Opening her eyes, she meets his surprised ones, and they blaze with anger and hurt.

"A natural genjutsu type," she says, shoving the blade away from her, the hilt of it smacking him in the forehead.

Sasuke staggers back, trying to clear the starts from his eyes; he feels a hard kick to his chest that sends him to the ground. He tries to rally, expecting an attack, but sees that instead of coming after him, she is now bent beside Kakashi, checking his pulse and pressing glowing green fingers to his head.

Kakashi groans and begins to stir.

Then Sakura stands and takes a step toward Sasuke, hand clenched over her heart and tear tracks drying on her cheeks.

"This isn't you, Sasuke-kun," she says. "I can…I can forgive you this because I know you're hurting. Let me go in peace…or put down your weapon and let us speak. Please. There's something you must know."

"I have no interest in anything you have to say," he replies, finally getting to his feet and brandishing his weapon. "Or anything you have said."

She looks as if he has slapped her.

"You don't mean that," she whispers.

"You said Itachi would live."

"I couldn't have known—"

"You said you would stand by my side."

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Your words no longer have meaning. They are all lies born of desperation," he cuts her off. "Arm yourself or don't. Either way, I will kill you."

"I don't want to fight you," she insists. "But if you give me no choice…"

"Neither of us ever had a choice to begin with," he answers, and attacks.

"Sakura!" Kakashi snaps, and tosses her his katana; she catches it and uses it to counter Sasuke's first attack, then thrust at him with her blade. He parries and swings around to land a second blow, but she knocks this away as well.

As expected, she is adept with a katana as with naginata.

They trade several blows – his are mostly offensive, but as usual her defense is perfect.

Sakura ducks a wide arcing slash from him, and then once more they fight in close quarters, trading thrusts and blocks. Sasuke attempts another slicing strike from above, but she ducks with ease and steps away, forcing him to use a _Shunshin_ to bring himself in front of her again. He subtly speeds up his strikes, hoping to eventually cut her off guard in her defense – swings again, and again she ducks to the side, and he scoops his sword low, aiming for her legs.

She jumps up and over his blade, landing on the ground, and when he tries for her legs again, she kicks the hand the holds his blade, forcing him back.

He staggers, feigning unbalance, and as she straightens up, he whips his sword toward her middle. Sakura's eyes go wide and she turns at the last second, taking the blow across her left arm. Blood sprays, torn muscle and bone gaping left in his sword's wake; despite her attempt at deflection the force of the blow cuts deep into the arm, causing it to hang on by only a quarter-inch of flesh.

"Sasuke, no!" Kakashi snaps, but he is still too injured to be of much help.

But Sakura barely flinches, frowning at the wound with something sad and thoughtful in her eyes. Green chakra is already pulling the wound together, as he knew it would.

"As you can see, I have no intention of going easy on you," he tells her, brandishing his blood-soaked blade. "I would suggest you do the same."

"That's how it is between you and Naruto," she replies quietly. "It has never been that way between us. I am not your enemy, Sasuke-kun. I'm not your friend. I am the woman who loves you. And I don't want to kill you."

"And that's your mistake," he growls, his Susanoo activates, a skeletal arm exploding outward at her. He hears and feels it connect with her body, sending her tumbling back out of his tent, which is ripped from the ground around them, exposing them all to the night.

There are shouts of dismay and surprise all around them as soldiers and camp followers alike try to understand what just happened. These become even more shocked when Sasuke's opponent staggers to her feet, torn haori hanging from her shoulders and long hair unbound. There is no mistaking her identity, and a ripple of disbelief surrounds them.

"You can still move?" he jeers.

"You know full well that I am different from other women," she tells him tonelessly.

He snarls and allows his Susanoo to grow stronger, forming a sword now which he swings at her in a wide arc. She drops to the floor and rolls out of the way, causing him to smash into the blacksmith's stand. Flaming coals go flying across the ground, and people in the surrounding area scream, diving out of the path of the battle.

Sasuke growls and inhales deeply, expelling a giant fireball in her direction.

As expected, she ducks out of the way and then suddenly shoves her hand forward, tiny blue flickers of chakra licking at her fingers, and plants them on his chest. A ripple of pain goes through his entire body and Sasuke staggers back, his Susanoo vanishing from around him.

 _Chakra seal_ , he realises with an inner curse. A specialty of the Uzumaki—of course she would have learned it.

"That slipshod technique won't hold very long," he tells her.

"It will hold long enough."

But she doesn't sound as confident as he's used to.

Sasuke smirks, not without his own tricks even if she's sealed away his stronger attacks. He lashes out with several fingerfuls of wire to wrap around her limbs.

In a movement he wouldn't have been able to see with a regular Sharingan, she uses _Kawarimi_ and a _Shushin_ combo, materialising behind him fast enough to knock his sword to the ground, pinning it beneath her foot. She opens her mouth, probably to plead with her again, and he backhands her with his free hand, the force of it causing her to spin in the air before she hits the ground.

Releasing his sword, he swings it hard downwards, but she reaches up and catches it with her hand, chakra gathering in her palm to form a tough barrier across her skin and repel his blade. With her opposite leg, she kicks him in the chest, making him double over, then jumps clear as he forces several projectiles of electricity from his body.

He takes this time to hurry forward, thrusting forward; she parries, and then he kicks at abdomen, only for her to duck to the side once again. This time it's more hurried, sloppy; its her sword arm that gets in his way, and the ball of his foot connects so strongly with her elbow that he hears bones snap.

Sakura stumbles back, shock and dismay once more crossing her features. A flicker of guilt rises up within him, only to be burned away by the power of his anger.

How dare his enemy make him feel remorse, after what she and her people have taken from him? He has to destroy her now—but it will be impossible as long as he can still see more of the woman than the warrior in her.

"You're still not fighting me with all your strength," he accuses her. "Do you believe making yourself look pathetic will end this sooner?"

"I won't," she replies. "If I do, you'll die."

"If you don't, I'll kill you. If you're so eager to die, stay still and I'll make it quick."

"This isn't you," she tells him stubbornly. "This isn't…this is _not_ you."

Confusion reigns all around them, the whisperings of his people growing louder.

"What's going on?"

"Sasuke-sama is fighting the heir to Senju Tsunade!"

"What?!"

"How did she get here?"

"Was she trying to kill Sasuke-sama?"

"So soon after Itachi-sama…"

"We should help him—"

"No one interfere," Sasuke snarls, pitching his voice loud enough that it carries throughout the din of scared and nervous people. He juts his chin toward Sakura. "This is a matter between the heirs of the Uchiha and the Senju."

"Is that all we are?" she asks him tensely.

"It's all we were ever meant to be."

Her eyes become rounder at this, and then a look of resolve passes over her face. She nods, once, and then the seal upon her forehead gleams. The black ribbon-like marking fans out across her forehead, lashing around her neck and beneath her clothing. The people surrounding them gasp in awe, but that's all the warning he gets.

Sakura throws herself forward, fist raised and aimed at his chest. Sasuke only just pulls up Susanoo's ribcage around him, watching cracks appear in them as her knuckles connect.

Jumping backward, still encased in the protective cage, he summons another giant fireball and expels it at her. Her fingers fly, creating a pillar of water that spirals around it, extinguishing it; at the same time, a wave breaks off and swirls behind him, attempting to capture him from behind. He allows his chakra to flare around Susanoo, causing the water to evaporate before it even hits him, but it turns out it was simply a distraction, as Sakura bursts through the steam and aims a kick at his Susanoo, shattering the ribs and breaking it around him.

Sasuke goes flying backward, but she keeps coming, charging forward and punching him in the gut.

Blood and bile burst from his mouth, sharp, tearing pain from inside flaring up and making his eyes water. His vision blurs, and he goes down—hard.

"Is this what you wanted?" she pants, angry. "For me to hurt you? Are you looking for some kind if punishment? Is that what this is?" Her anger fades to sadness. "Itachi's death was not your fault."

"No," he agrees, spitting blood on the ground as he gets shakily to his feet. "It was yours."

His words are a shock to her, enough so that she doesn't see his next attack. He kicks outward with his foot, hitting her at the top of her sternum. She staggers back and he lunges, elbowing her savagedly in her face, and then as she recovers, seizing her bodily and swinging her around. As she tries to find her footing, his leg snaps out and he kicks her in the head.

She falls backward, and before she can touch the ground he skids, picking up his discarded sword, and thrusts it at her; she dodges, flipping out of his path and rolling to her feet. He is ready, though, thrusting a hand forward, heel to her chin, sending her head snapping back. Then his whips around, backhanding her again.

She hits the ground, scrambles back to her feet and when he keeps coming, she desperately stomps downward on the ground, sending it crumbling beneath him. He loses his footing, but jumps into the air, gathering chakra into the balls of his feet to skate across the flying debris to get to her. A chidori forms in his hand, and he draws back with a snarl, aiming for her gut.

Sakura's eyes go wide, panic and fear and something primal flashing across her irises, and in a movement he doesn't expect, she reaches out and grabs his incoming hand both of hers. Her blue-green chakra gasps and spits as it comes in contact with the electricity, but she still grasps him tightly and swings him around and over her shoulder, before throwing him down into the ground so hard that the earth ripples as if made of water.

Pain snaps through him, and his lungs constrict as the air punches out of them. For several seconds he wonders if she's crushed his lungs, dooming him to a slow death by suffication.

But then a tiny burst of oxygen makes its way down his throat, searing his lungs like razor wire, and he realises he won't die in that manner.

 _No, something worse awaits,_ he suspects, discovering he has yet to regain feeling in his limbs.

Sakura stands over him, panting and shaking, her mark fading back within its seal. She takes a step forward, then another, reaching out trembling fingers for him, and then collapses to her scant inches from him.

"Go on then," he goads her. "Finish me off."

"No!" she hisses at him. "I didn't want to—you were going to—"

She can't seem to get her thoughts in order.

"I would if I were in your place."

"If you truly wanted me dead, I would be," she reminds him sadly. "You know that as well as I do."

"Tell yourself whatever lies you need to find comfort."

"There is nothing about this that makes me feel comforted," she replies, and then begins to reach for him. "Please…rest. When you wake up, we can…we can…"

Her eyes go unfocussed then, she slumps to one side.

It seems he has pushed her to her limit; despite having the Byakugō, her chakra reserves are nowhere near as vast as an Uzumaki's.

Slowly, the rest of the world around him comes back, and the murmuring of his people with it. He tries to will his limbs to move, to fight the numbness in them.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" someone – _Inabi_ – demands, voice tinged with fury and excitement. "Now's the time to kill the Senju bitch and send her head back to her people!"

He emerges from the nearest crowd, sword held high and at the ready, heading for Sakura—

" _RASENGAN!"_

The familiar, sharp energy of Naruto's signature technique barrels through the crowd, sending Inabi flying into a cluster of tents several hundred metres away. On the heel of it, Sasuke senses the familiar blazing chakra of his rival.

Uzumaki Naruto appears in the middle of the Uchiha camp, blazing like a human torch and glowering at anyone who might come close.

"It's a good thing I didn't listen to you when you said you were just going for a walk," he tells the unconscious woman that he pulls into his arms.

Sasuke finally manages to pull himself to his feet, but he is winded and weakened; definitely no match for Uzumaki right now.

His rival notices him, and blue eyes blaze red like the fox demon within him. "And you—have you lost your fucking mind?! This is Sakura!"

Sasuke's face curls into a sneer. "This…is my enemy…"

"What the hell are you saying?" Naruto snarls, raising a fist. "This is your—"

"Naruto."

Kakashi is staggering through the crowd, walking gingerly despite his injuries; he is being supported by Rin and a still injured Obito. He meets Sasuke's gaze, disapproval etched into his features, and then turns his attention to the Uzumaki leader.

"You should both leave. What has happened here tonight will already have far-reaching consequences. Don't make them worse."

"Worse?" Naruto demands harshly, glaring down at Sakura's unconscious form in his arms. "How much worse than this?"

"We are all of us here duty-bound to protect the leader of the Uchiha with our lives," Kakashi continues, gesturing at the people standing around them. "If we were forced to carry out that directive tonight…much more blood will be shed. That is something I don't think any of us wish for."

Some of the fire fades from Naruto's gaze, and he looks around at the people. Many still seem a little shell-shocked, but others have gathered weapons and torches, and stand waiting for an order.

He sighs and looks to Sasuke. "This is not how it was meant to be. We should be preparing for peace…not continuing this war."

"That dream died with my brother."

"This is not over," Naruto tells him in determination.

"It is tonight."

They glare at one another, and then Naruto turns to leave, carrying Sakura away; the crowd parts for him, everyone no doubt aware of the foolishness in challenging's him.

"Kakashi," Sasuke says sharply. His former mentor looks up. "I release you from your clan's oath of fealty. You have made your allegiances clear tonight."

A clamour of shock ripples through the crowd.

"What?!" Rin gasps.

"Sasuke…" Obito begins.

"I've made my decision. If you wish to question it, you can go with him," Sasuke tells them both coldly. Then he raises his voice and addresses the people of the camp. "That goes for anyone else who would falter. But do not expect any mercy should we cross paths on the battlefield."

There is a long beat of stunned silence, and then Kakashi nods.

"If that's what you wish," he tells him, bowing his head. "I will take my leave."

"Kakashi…you can't…we'll go with you…"

"Stay," he tells Rin, resting his hand on her shoulder a moment. He shares a glance with Obito. "I can't ask you to betray your blood."

"You shouldn't have to," Obito says darkly, glaring at Sasuke, who returns the gesture unflinchingly. Kakashi leans in then and whispers something to him, some comforting words or last farewell between friends, and Obito's expression becomes a little less angry. He nods. "Until we meet again, my friend."

Rin is weeping as Kakashi ambles after Naruto.

Sasuke watches them go, clenching his fists and trying to ignore the hollow ache behind his ribs that he suspects has nothing to do with his injuries.

Obito comes to stand beside him, watching the others leave.

"If this is how you intend to lead us, the Uchiha will be extinct within a year," he tells him coldly.

"You had the opportunity to leave."

"No, I really didn't. Without Kakashi around, I have to make sure someone doesn't stick a knife in your back. But you should know it's only my respect for Itachi that will keep me from doing it myself."

"You're welcome to try," Sasuke says, turning his Mangekyō upon his older cousin. He remains weak from his battle with Danzō, and even under normal circumstances, Sasuke's bloodline talents make him stronger.

"If your stubbornness causes harm to my wife and child in any way, I will," Obito promises.

Sasuke shrugs and looks off into the distance. He imagines he can still see Sakura's hair rippling in the wind, but he shakes off that fancy.

Like Mito before her, she made her choice, and he has made his.

Naruto was right; this is far from over.

つづく

* * *

 _So, Sasuke is a butthead, but it's not entirely his fault. And Sakura got to give him a bit of a smackdown, which I thought she missed out on in the canon series. I'm really trying to balance the SasuSaku love story with the NaruSaku friendship here, without going as overboard with the latter as Kishimoto did. Time will tell how I manage that one..._

 _And before people ask me why Sakura isn't telling Sasuke she's pregnant…would you risk your baby's safety to tell someone as irrational, volatile and murderous as Sasuke is right now? We already know his judgement is kind of terrible…_

 _The good thing about all this is that we've hit rock bottom. You all know what that means ?_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, you can check out my tumblr!_

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 _ **クリ**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Summary:** "The path to peace is never smooth. Sometimes what is necessary doesn't always keep our hands clean."

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and at the moment. Since I'm finishing the fic this week, I'd say all edits will be forthcoming within the next few weeks as my beta has time to look through everything.

 **AN:** It's a bit of a time-skip chapter, but to be honest, the big dramatic confrontation was last chapter. This is sort of the mandatory dark moment, gearing up to the climax of the story chapter… Also, to the anonymous reviewer who mentioned Sakura being over-powered, a) this is an AU and b) I've mentioned before that the abilities of the characters don't completely follow the canon.

 **AN2:** Anonymous/non ffnet users who want to ask me questions and actually get answers, check out my tumblr, I have an ask box there. You have no idea how frustrating it is to have a reviewer ask a question for me to have no way of answering it. I really don't want to have to answer questions in author's notes...It skews my word-count :P

* * *

Sasuke spends a day confined to his bed as Rin does her best to heal the injuries he sustained in his fight with Sakura. She doesn't speak to him, instead exuding a judgemental, angry silence that says volumes; Obito has no such qualms.

His older cousin rages at him without end, insulting and castigating and threatening him with violence.

Sasuke tunes it all out, lost in his own thoughts.

His fury has calmed somewhat, enough to offer him a shred of perspective. He can admit to himself that the accusations he made to Sakura were wild and likely unfounded—from the logistical standpoint, malicious deception is not in her nature— but her refusal to stand beside him hurt more than he would like.

It was the final clue that their ill-fated affair could not continue.

He doesn't regret the confrontation; it was necessary. He can't afford to see her as his lover any longer, not if he is to succeed in his endeavours.

Because Danzō, for all his spite and vitriol, was right.

 _Both can't exist at the same time._

As soon as he has the strength to dismiss Rin and her healings, Sasuke calls together a session of all the remaining vassal clans and Uchiha allies, the infantry and camp-followers. Standing above everybody else and imparting his will is not the station he was prepared for as a child, but he commits himself to it now.

He is quiet as everyone takes their place before him, the air crackling with unease; there's barely any talking, and even that peters out as he stands before them and begins to speak.

"We have all been fools, allowing this war to continue as long as it has," he tells coolly. "Misguided notions of seamless harmony. Rivalries across the lines which become friendships but never translate to change. It has dragged this conflict out over the generations." He waits for this to sink in and then continues. "We have become complacent in this battle, and because of that we have lost much. This will end." He searches out his cousin's face in the crowd and adds quietly, "The path to peace is never smooth. Sometimes what is necessary doesn't always keep our hands clean."

Obito's scarred face morphs into an expression of incredulity.

"To end this war, there will be no rest or respite. No mercy. No quarter for traitors," Sasuke continues. "Our purpose must be to not only bring about the end of the bloodshed, but to replace the system with one that will prevent it from happening again. Even if we must fight to the last man. We will bring this land under one authority, and we will do so as one unit. Now is now a time for division or dissent. Inabi."

He addresses his other cousin, who has been sharing significant glances with his cronies in the corner, and indicates that he come forward. Frowning at the address, Inabi complies, stepping to the front of the assembly.

"From the beginning, you have been a staunch enemy of the Senju," Sasuke tells him. "You have fought against them with the same ferocity of our ancestors, and they would no doubt be proud." Inabi smirks at this, eyes gleaming at the acknowledgement. "This is the world you have fought for—the goal of the utter destruction of the Senju and the Uzumaki. There is no one as determined in the pursuit of this as you."

"Not one," Inabi agrees, earning scattered cheers of appreciation from his associates.

"That determination was such that you sought out Danzō after Shisui was killed," Sasuke goes on, watching his cousin's face carefully. "And instead of killing him for the murder of your kinsmen and the theft of his eyes, you instead told him how to infiltrate the peace talks."

There is a ripple of shock amongst the crowd, and Inabi's smirk freezes on his face.

It's a suspicion he's been harbouring since Danzō mentioned traitors among his people, if only because no one expressed as much dismay at the idea of peace as Inabi and his ilk.

"In doing so, you not only betrayed your clan, but put your leader into a situation that resulted in his death."

Inabi looks around in surprise, panicked, noting the looks of dawning realisation and anger on people's faces; even some among his own group look scandalised and disgusted, most likely because of his complicity in allowing the thief of a Sharingan to walk free.

"You are about to die," Sasuke informs him. "You may as well choose how you do it. Denying the truth or running like a coward would be expected, but for once in your godsforsaken life be honest."

Inabi's eyes snap to his wife, Yumi, who is watching the proceedings with a cold expression, and he nods.

"Itachi was weak," he snaps. "He's not like you and I, Sasuke. He didn't know what needed to be done."

"You're right," Sasuke agrees. "He didn't."

Without warning, he summons a blade of chakra to his hand and shoves it through Inabi's heart.

His cousin chokes in surprise, blood spraying from his lips and hitting Sasuke's face. "You…you…!"

His face slackens and he falls to the ground; in the crowd, Yumi emits a noise like she has been punched, but Sasuke ignores her.

"No quarter to traitors," he repeats, and disperses the electricity as he considers the people watching the spectacle in shock. "Know that this is the fate awaiting anyone whom I discover colluding with the enemy." His eyes rest on Obito and Rin, and then moves across to Hinata, who stands by her clansmen looking stricken. "Make yourselves ready. The next time we march into battle, it will not be border skirmishes and single-combat. We will lay siege until there is one clear victor."

And he turns and goes back to his tent.

戦国時代

Of course, things are rarely that simple.

The Senju forces are not as keen on fighting unto their end, and appear to pursue a strategy of retreat. Soon Sasuke forces overrun the traditional territories of the Senju, laying claim to them and hunting the enemy across the vast land beyond their usual borders. But the enemy's skills in survival are strong.

Periodically, the Uzumaki or Senju will send an envoy attempting to establish peace talks; Sasuke orders them all beheaded and sent back.

Soon, there is no more talk of peace.

The next weeks inch by, turning into months, and Sasuke allows himself to exist only in moments defined by rage, grief and war. He pushes the men onward, through the rainy and wet winter without break. Respite gives the enemy a chance to regroup, and that is unacceptable. The forces of the Uchiha are ordered to burn settlements and villages, anywhere that might supply the enemy with materials of shelter.

There is dissent – Obito and Rin are vocal objectors, despite their continued presence by his side, and even the Hyūga are wary despite honouring their alliance with him. Others who doubt remain silent; Itachi's death and memory continues to be a motivator, and even those who do not agree with Sasuke's methods wish to shed blood in recompense.

Some more than others.

During the course of the winter campaign, Sasuke is forced to deal with a badly executed assassination attempt from Inabi's Yumi, as well as the men who were still loyal to him. In this area Obito is willing to put aside his resentment of Sasuke long enough to help quash it. It was he who advocated destroying Inabi and his followers long before the peace, and Sasuke wonders how the story might have been different if Itachi had allowed it.

Spilling the blood of his own causes him to lose some support among the older generation, to whom blood means everything, but most take it as a warning against mutiny.

Sasuke never encounters Sakura or Naruto or even Kakashi directly again in the field.

The latter two appear to avoid him for their own reasons—obviously influence by sentiment. Kakashi won't want to face his best friend in battle, and perhaps Naruto still holds on to enough of that deluded notion that he and Sasuke are friends. As for Sakura…

Once, during a battle that Sasuke surveys from the sidelines, acting the general instead of the foot soldier, he sees her in the distance. While Naruto's clones form a defensive line to impede Sasuke's offensive forces, she coordinates an evacuation and retreat. Despite the grey winter and the heavy, cumbersome cloak around her body, she is radiant – hair longer, face glowing and full. Somehow, where the war has made him gaunt and tired, it has caused her to thrive. She looks in his direction, as though she can sense his eyes upon her, but at this distance he doubts she can see him. Still, before she turns away, he doesn't miss the anguished look on her face.

It's the last time he sees her, because in the months afterward she is conspicuously absent from the battlefield. Other medics flit through the trenches, but she is nowhere to be found.

A churlish part of him wonders what could possibly keep her from the field, keep her from helping others. She has always cared more for the plight of the unfortunate than her own safety, and if she is so affected by the end if their affair so as to avoid battle, she isn't the woman he thought she was.

He tells himself he is unbothered by this.

Sasuke grieves and fights endlessly, sometimes taking on entire enemy units on his own. These are groups sent specifically to distract him while the main Senju army flees, and every individual there knows that when his eyes gleam with the Mangekyō that they are not long for the world.

A vicious monotony in his life emerges.

There comes the day when his eyes begin to fail—when blood drips down his cheeks and the world around him blurs painfully. It becomes difficult to ignore the dizziness and weakness when he tries to use his dōjutsu. Rin treats it as best she can, but he knows that without Sakura's forbidden technique he will not be long for the world.

This doesn't bother him as it might have once.

戦国時代

Everything changes the day that Hinata disappears.

The alarm is raised in the Hyūga compound one morning, and Sasuke's presence is demanded. It's clearly serious if they presume that much, and upon arrival he hears the words "kidnapping" and "treachery" bandied about.

Hiashi clamours for blood, his fury and fear over his daughter's well-being causing him to lash out at Neji for allowing her to be taken. Sasuke's comrade cringes on the ground, the mark in his forehead burning into his brain at the command of his clan leader. Hiashi is only stopped from killing the young man when Sasuke intervenes.

"This will not return your daughter," he tells him blandly. "I have sent a search party."

"And why are you not leading it?" the leader of the Hyūga demands. "She is your betrothed—though you obviously have lost interest in such things with your military pursuits. You might at least pretend to honour that alliance."

"Your daughter has shown herself to be a capable warrior," Sasuke replies. "She has mastered the teachings of your people, even without your attention, and has never been receptive to this betrothal. That you believe someone might have kidnapped her without suffering for the trouble implies you are not only blind, but a fool."

Hiashi narrows his eyes. "What are you suggesting, boy?"

"He's saying she left of her own free will," Hanabi Hyūga says quietly. "And when he said he sent a search party…"

"He meant an assassination detail," Neji realises darkly, getting gingerly to his feet.

"The punishment for her will be the same as any other traitor," Sasuke tells them, turning to head back to his own camp. "Be grateful I do not judge your clan on her actions. At least you still have one heir to your main house. The favourite, as I recall…"

Though he cannot sense another's chakra, he hears the swish of movement through the air, and throws up the ribcage of his Susanoo around him. Inclining his head, he sees Hiashi glowering at him, the veins in his eyes bulging furiously. His hand is broken against the vibrant barrier.

"I won't judge you on that, either," Sasuke informs him. "Take the time you need to grieve if you require it. But I expect your forces to be ready at dawn tomorrow when we move out."

"Uchiha…what the hell are you doing?" Neji asks him quietly as he passes him. "This is not how things are done."

"Because tradition has always brought happiness?" Sasuke challenges, eyeing Neji's marked forehead with a frown of disgust.

"If you keep going as you are, it won't just be assassinations you'll have to worry about," the other man warns him. "You'll have your entire army turn on you."

Sasuke shrugs and continues walking away.

 _If that's what it takes to end this._

戦国時代

A week later, one of the general's bursts into his tent while he discusses strategy with an ever-reluctant Obito.

"The Hyūga!" the man cries, appearing panicked at the idea of giving Sasuke bad news. "They're all gone—every sentry within view of their compound has been neutralised."

Sasuke doesn't allow his face to betray his feelings on the matter.

"Double the guard shifts and send a unit to follow them. Deserters won't be tolerated."

"But my lord—"

"Do it," Sasuke insists. "And send an envoy to Oto. Without the Hyūga, we will need more men. They can provide that for us."

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Obito demands. "You know how Itachi felt about Orochimaru. And even without that, trying to pursue the Hyūga as deserters? Even you're not so foolish as to think that would work?"

Sasuke ignores him and glares at the general. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The man almost squeaks, and vanishes from the tent.

Obito shakes his head at him.

"You've really lost your mind, haven't you?"

"You would recognise it," Sasuke responds, and returns his focus to his plans.

In the coming months, he finds new allies to replace those has lost.

With the help of Yakushi Kabuto, a treaty is negotiated with Oto, which furnishes Sasuke with a mighty mercenary force. For the most part they are little more than canon fodder – whenever the fleeing Senju are forced to fight, Naruto appears in droves of fiery clones and decimates them.

Without Neji, he lacks the little social interaction he had before, but he finds a replacement in an unlikely individual—the youngest Hozuki swordsmaster.

Unlike other vassals who fear him or pretend to respect him despite dislike, Suigetsu doesn't bother with any of this. He follows Sasuke for the opportunity to improve his skills in battle and the possibility of renown. He also has a blunt way of speaking to him that Sasuke appreciates, especially in the face of so many who quiver in fear or disdain.

At the end of winter, Sasuke begins to cough up blood.

戦国時代

Within weeks of the Hyūga defection, the news is reported of the Hiashi approaching the Senju and declaring a truce. Although they have no power to sue for peace for the overall conflict, not without the Uchiha, they will remain neutral until a final peace can be brokered. It's a half-hearted attempt to not violate their oaths of alliance any further than they already have.

The Hyūga are the first, but not the last.

Over the course of the year, more and more of Sasuke's vassals and allies abandon him. Some he catches before the act, and makes grisly examples of them, but more defectors succeed than fail. Soon, all that remain by his side are a handful of fighting men. Jūgo, a giant from Oto with a deadly temper, and Suigetsu, who insists he has nowhere better to be. Then, of course, there are Obito and Rin.

Sasuke knows they are simply there out of duty to Kakashi, but there is a small, barely there shred of himself that relies on their presence in his life.

戦国時代

In early summer, intel reaches them of a massive army of Senju and their allies uniting to fight against Sasuke. Half-blind at this point and beginning to suffer from the same mysterious illness as his brother was in the end, Sasuke makes a decision.

"You have fulfilled your obligation to Kakashi well," he tells his cousin and his wife one evening. "You said you were here to ensure no one would kill me, regardless of your personal feelings. And there is on one left that I have to worry about. Take your daughter and go."

Rin bites her lip, torn between the instinct to protect her child and unwillingness to leave someone to face death alone. Obito, on the other hand, considers him with an undecipherable look.

"I didn't realise what the hell you were doing for the longest time," he tells him gruffly. "It's a risky move, little cousin. Your brother would hate it." The tiniest of smirks appears on his ruined face. "But he would have been proud, I think."

"We'll never know for sure."

Rin seems confused by this interchange, but Obito shakes his head.

"I'll explain it all one day," he tells her softly, and motions for her to leave the tent.

"Obito," Sasuke says just as he reaches for the flap of the tent. His cousin turns back. "It's of utter importance that you understand. This is not a gift or a mercy on my part. Once you walk away, you cannot return. We will be enemies. And you leave the Uchiha name with you."

Obito offers him a hard smile. "I can think of worse fates, little cousin."

戦国時代

Suigetsu and Jūgo refuse to leave him, insisting there's nowhere else they ought to be, and it's for this reason alone he allows them to accompany him to the spot that he has chosen to make his last stand.

There is a valley in the heart of the country where the Senju and Uchiha have fought for so long, one spoken of in his family's scrolls and legends. At its edge, a towering waterfall overlooks land that has been touched by their war for generations; inside there is a cave-shrine known only to a select few.

The shrine behind the falls holds a special significance to him, though he doesn't speak of it to his last two followers. Instead, he orders them to wait for him at the base of the falls, murmuring that he will fetch them at dawn.

He doubts they believe him, but they leave him to his devices anyhow.

Sasuke scales the cliff, racing up the incline with something akin to the wild abandonment and enjoyment he once felt, enjoying the feel of the wind and spray on his face. At the top of the falls he pauses, looking out on the dark horizon where a vast army of Senju and Uzumaki gather with the allies and vassals that once belonged to him. Warriors and civilians unite together, carrying torches and weapons, all united for one purpose: to destroy him.

Once, he would have been flattered at the notion of an entire army being required to take him down.

Now, he simply smirks in dark amusement, and turns his back upon them. He disappears into the shrine, intending to await his fate in quiet reflection. Incense and the smell of damp earth surround them, bringing with them a sense of finality and calm.

It's apropos.

He senses Naruto long before he materialises behind him, chakra burning with brightness and warmth.

"Sasuke," the leader of the Uzumaki says. "Enough. This has to end today."

"It will," he replies.

"I'm bringing you back," Naruto informs him. "I made Sakura a promise, and I will keep it."

"Promises mean nothing now. It is too late."

"It's never too late!"

"Do you know what this place is, Naruto?" Sasuke asks, choosing not to argue with the other man.

Naruto looks around. "Uh…a creepy shrine under a waterfall?"

"This is where the remains of Hagoromo were brought," Sasuke intones. " _Rikudo Sennin_. The father of all ninjutsu. The father of Asura and Indra." Naruto startles, gazing upon the shrine as if with new eyes. "The valley below is where our ancestors fought. Where Madara killed Hashirama, where Mito bound a demon to herself and tore Madara to pieces. This is where our birthright was formed." He turns to face the other man. "It is fitting that it should be ended here was well."

"It can end without a fight," Naruto says, a hint of pleading in his voice. "We can make our peace without fighting. It makes more sense than anything else, you have to see that!"

Sasuke remembers a moonlit conversation far too long ago, and smirks.

"Humans tend to do things that make no sense," he says, more to himself than Naruto. He unsheathes his sword. "Not that that will be a concern to one of us. Either you die today, or I do. Whoever it is, it is up to the other to ensure it is meaningful."

"None of this is meaningful!"

"You still don't understand," Sasuke says, and summons his Susanoo to throw Naruto through the wall of the cave.

He shoves him through layers and layers of rock and stone, until they break through into the valley. There is a glowing flare of chakra and then Naruto hovers before him, pupils burning orange and form flickering as if on fire.

They each know the other's moves by rote, after a lifetime of fighting one another. Even with their strongest moves, they are evenly matched—a violet leviathan and a giant nine-tailed fox, battling across the hills and valleys of this land drenched in the blood of their ancestors and countrymen. In the distance, the allied armies watch the battle, ready at any point to throw themselves into the fray should Naruto give the signal.

They are both powerhouses, pushing the limits of their chakra reserves through ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. When they can no longer draw on this, they balance above the giant waterfalls, their swords drawn and relying on the most basic method of combat.

Their battle feels like it lasts for days, but can't be more than two or three hours; their blood and sweat soaks the rocks beneath their feet, battle cries making their throats raw.

And then comes the point when something within Sasuke simply gives out. It feels like a tangible snap, as if some unnameable organ has exploded or given out, and he falls to his feet before Naruto.

The blond boy pauses, sword raised, temporarily unable to understand what has just happened. Sasuke is quicker on the uptake—he knows the limits of his body, and the fact that his vision has just given out tells him that he's shattered those.

He smirks, unseeing. "It seems I've lost this fight."

Naruto pants in reply.

Sasuke straightens up and holds out his arms in invitation. "Strike the final blow."

"Sasuke—no!"

"If you let me live, you jeopardise the peace and cooperation you desire," Sasuke tells him, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the idiot's voice. "I know nothing but warfare and bloodshed."

"You stupid idiot!" Naruto snarls, lashing out and punching Sasuke in the jaw. His head whips to one side, but he doesn't react otherwise. "You had a brother, so you knew what it was like to have a family—that's more than I ever had! You had Obito and Kakashi and Shisui! And you had Neji, who's a stuck-up dick, but respects you even now! Even that guy with the teeth cares about you! And you had me, because I've always been your friend whether you like it or not. All I've ever wanted was for that friendship to exist without us constantly trying to kill each other. And…" He trails off for a moment here, inhaling deeply. "And even if you had none of that, it wouldn't matter, because you had the love of an amazing woman, who would forgive you in a heartbeat if you just abandoned your pride! And you have a…" He hesitates here, like he's struggling with a word or concept, and finally decides on it. "You have a family, Sasuke. And you didn't need to fight a war to keep that."

Sasuke's eyes burn at this, but he clenches his fists and snorts. "As usual…you see nothing. This was never about me."

"Bullshit!"

"Danzō was right," Sasuke tells him. "There can be no peace as long as both the Senju and the Uchiha walk the earth."

"I don't get you!" Naruto shouts, furious. "You're supposed to be a genius, so why can't you figure out that us fighting will not solve anything?! Half of the decision's you've made this past year, I though were coming from someone else! It's like you're _trying_ to get killed—"

His voice cuts off with an audible click, and Sasuke knows that the other man finally understands.

"That's what it is, isn't it?" Naruto whispers after a beat; there's a sound of metal brushing against cloth, like a sword being lowered to one side. "That's what you've been trying to do since that day in your camp."

"People cannot be trusted to create peace on their own," Sasuke tells him in a low voice. "They cannot be led to it. They have to want it. They have to fight for it. They need an enemy to unite against. Peace does not unite people. Only the fear and threat of something worse." He inclines his head in the direction of the people he can no longer see. "They are all here, united behind you. Not the Senju or the Uchiha. A dead last loser of an Uzumaki." He smirks. "With my death, they'll look to you for leadership, because you will be the vanquisher of the enemy. And this land will fall under one authority— _yours_."

"I—you—that's...!" Naruto stammers, and the growls. "I will _not_ go down in history as the damned hero who killed you!"

"You have no choice. You must become the one who saves them, as I have accepted becoming the enemy who unites them. Both roles require sacrifice. And I have less to lose than you do."

"Less to—you idiot! Even if I was capable of killing my friend, Sakura would never forgive me. After everything, she still loves you, and you have a—"

"If you do not kill me, all of this will be for nothing!" Sasuke snarls. "All this suffering, all the death and bloodshed and betrayal—they have to see the old order done away with. Otherwise any peace you contrive will be doomed to fail from the outset. Some things are worth the sacrifice."

He remembers Itachi throwing himself in front of Sakura.

Naruto is quiet, and Sasuke can sense him stewing angrily in front of him. He imagines him glancing out into the valley where countless men and women watch their battle with baited breath, knowing that victory for either side will irrevocably change the future.

"If I don't kill you, you're going to kill yourself, aren't you?" he asks in a flat tone; Sasuke narrows his own in reply. Naruto snorts. "You manipulative bastard. Even when you're doing something selfless, you're still an arrogant prick."

"And you will always be a halfwit."

"You should have found a way to speak to Sakura before this. If you knew…you wouldn't do this…"

"You understand why I have to do this," Sasuke counters. Then, in a softer voice, he says, "When you see her…tell her it had to be this way. Now she can live in that world she dreamed of."

Sasuke doesn't see the blow that will kill him, only feels it rip through him like a razor and his body fly through the air like a ragdoll.

As Naruto's chakra passes through him, he imagines he can hear a voice—ancient and reedy.

 _My sons…finally you_ both _understand…sacrifice born of love…_

Pain encompasses him, gathering in his chest where Naruto strikes the blow and radiating outward, as if the other man's chakra is shredding his veins from the inside. His lungs seize and he can no longer breath, but instead of the instinctual, primal panic and need to struggle against impending death, Sasuke relaxes into it.

He smiles up at the sky he can't see. As the vision fades, he imagines soft hair tickling his cheeks and _her_ damned green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs to the blackness, or thinks he does. He doesn't think he's actually capable of speech any longer. "For everything…up until now."

His eyes drift shut.

 _You damned well better be…idiot…_

つづく

* * *

 _I know. Sakura was not very present in this chapter. But I think you all know the reason she was conspicuously absent..._

 _And the way I see it, Naruto and Sasuke got their big celebrity death match in the anime. I don't feel the need to rehash it blow-by-blow here. Also, it was really hard keeping Sasuke detached and vague because he had a big-damn-plan. Uchihas and their martyrdom *sigh*. It's a good thing we all know how good Team 7 are at following rules, huh? Or else you guys might be doing something silly like panicking right about now…_

 _In any case, I hope you guys liked it ?_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, you can find my tip jar_ _here_ _._

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

クリ


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Summary:** No one will notice if he disappears after all of this is writ into law. He is, after all, notorious, and even his own people likely want to forget that he exists. Naruto aside, there's no one among the Senju forces left to see him as anything but a monster.

 **Chapter Beta:** None beyond my own two eyes and at the moment. Since I'm finishing the fic this week, I'd say all edits will be forthcoming within the next few weeks as my beta has time to look through everything.

 **AN:** Welp. We're nearing the end. One more chapter and possibly an epilogue to go.

* * *

Sasuke wakes to the smell of antiseptic in the air and the sound of hushed voices. Somewhere to his left, Naruto's chakra is calm and familiar, yet a sense of surprise and dismay washes over him.

"You idiot," he rasps. His voice is raw and gravelly, and it hurts to talk. "You were supposed to kill me."

"Well, I gave it my level best," the other man says dryly, "but a certain healer we both know had a more convincing argument. I happen to like my head where it is."

Sasuke opens his eyes—and he can _see_ again and inclines his head to the left. It hurts more than he likes but he fixes the blond man with a glare. Naruto sits beside him, face covered in bandages but smirking at him nonetheless. It irritates him.

"I was meant to die," Sasuke slowly, as if talking to a particularly stupid child. "If I live, it makes it possible for the war to continue. You've allowed sentiment to jeopardise that. I thought you _understood_."

"Oh, I understood," Naruto mutters. "I thought it was stupid, but I understood. Everything with you Uchiha is death and sacrifice and drama…" He waves dismissively. "You got what you wanted—the world saw me kick your ass. And then they saw Sakura show up and save it."

Sasuke can't find his voice at this, and can only stare at Naruto in surprise.

"Mm-hmm," the other man nods. "The people were calling for your death, and she stepped in and said that peace should not be begin with the spilling more blood. That you'll be tried for your crimes, and an appropriate—and _useful_ —punishment will be found for you."

Sasuke frowns in thought.

 _Exile or hard labour, most likely._

He stares up at the ceiling of the large tent overhead; in the distance, he can still hear the sound of rushing water. He thinks they must have set the tent up around him, which means his condition was serious if he couldn't even be moved. And yet…

It doesn't escape his notice that a certain individual is conspicuously absent. He wonders if he might have dreamed her presence before he passed out for the last time.

He has to stop himself from asking about her. Instead, he wonders, "Why can I see?"

"While she was healing you, Sakura found out you had the same thing as Itachi," Naruto tells him. "But she knew what to do this time. And she had Tsunade-baachan and Rin helping. I'm still healing so I wasn't much help." He indicates the bandages on his face. "It's a good thing she did heal you, because she found something in the process. Something about the nerves attached to your Sharingan putting pressure on part of your brain. The part that's responsible for decision-making and rational thought. So basically, you were batshit crazy, but it wasn't your fault." He snorts. "Maybe that's why you came up with such an extreme plan…oi! Sasuke! Are you listening to me at all?"

"Where is she?" Sasuke returns, finally losing the fight against asking.

Naruto's open expression turns troubled for an instant, and then he beams. "Well, you can't really expect her to hang around for something stupid like you, right? I mean, eyes aside, you heal pretty fast. And there's a lot of legal stuff that needs doing that she's responsible for now. You know she was made Tsunade-baachan's heir a few weeks after the conclave disaster."

"Hn."

He was aware, but the answer doesn't satisfy him. There is something false in Naruto's voice that makes Sasuke's stomach clench in dismay. He can easily interpret the truth.

Clemency aside, Sakura does not want to be around him more than necessary.

There is movement beyond the tent and then a familiar head pokes in through the flap.

"Well, you two have done it now," Kakashi says dryly. "You know they'll be talking about your little spat for generations." The rest of him enters the tent. "I'm pretty sure they're writing songs about it as we speak."

"Hah. Just make sure they mention Sasuke's bad hair," Naruto quips.

Sasuke ignores him, gazing upon his former teacher. He isn't sure how to apologise or bring up what as passed between them, and can only manage a flat, "You've survived."

He doesn't bother hiding the relief in his tone.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Kakashi responds, surveying him with a critical eye.

Sasuke's heart clenches again as he recognises the gesture as one Itachi used to perform when he thought he couldn't see. He has forgotten over the course of the past year just how close Kakashi was to Itachi—and how grateful he once was to have the man as a mentor. He expects to face anger and repudiation for his harsh banishment of the man, but instead Kakashi's eyes soften a little

"It seems you're a lot more like your brother than any of us ever imagined," he tells him quietly. "Just do us a favour and don't try to pull something like that again?"

"I doubt there will be a need," Sasuke says, lying back on his pallet.

"Well, about that…There's some, er, unrest out there," Kakashi says. "Official peace can't be declared without the presence of the Senju and the Uchiha leaders. Which would be you, since you didn't die and, apparently, Obito goes by Nohara now?"

He raises an eyebrow at Sasuke, who manages to remain carefully blank-faced this time. Perhaps taking note of this expression, Naruto tries to draw the older man's attention. "Who's officiating?"

"An emissary from the Land of Iron," Kakashi says, naming a country that has been neutral since the first days of the war generations earlier. "Some samurai named Mifune."

"Guess that means we have to get pretty-boy here ready," Naruto snorts.

"He's not the only one," Kakashi points out. "The Uzumaki and the Hyūga are expected to be present as well."

"Aw, shit…"

Naruto's impending whining is interrupted as the tent flap rustles again, and Sai arrives bearing an armful of robes.

"This was the best we could find you both on short notice," he says blandly. "Some overbearing Yamanaka woman insisted you not show up covered in each other's blood."

He sounds as if he doesn't know why that would be an issue.

"Sounds like Ino," Naruto snorts as he reaches for one of Sai's offerings. "I didn't know she was back."

"She and an envoy from the Land of Wind arrived the day before yesterday, as soon as they heard the news," Sai says. "In fact, many of the people from departed clans and from the surrounding villages have gathered."

"It's Sasuke's fault…he's been out of it for days. If you'd woken up sooner, we wouldn't have to make such a big deal of this," Naruto complains, while Sasuke silently accepts his own bundle of robes. He blinks in surprise when he notices that someone has taken the time to sew the Uchiha _kamon_ onto the back and sleeves of the formalwear.

"Today is an historic event, and everyone wants to see it," Kakashi points out. "You shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yeah, yeah…though someone's going to have to help me put this stuff on. The last time I wore montuki I was six…"

Sasuke chooses to struggle into his own, trying to ignore stiff limbs and aching bones. He suspects that he will have to get used to dressing by himself for the rest of his days, and so there is no reason to get used to someone else helping.

Sakura's lack of presence seems even more pronounced just then, but it's not as if he can blame her. Their last meeting before his battle with Naruto was poisonous. If she can't forgive him, what hope does he have of the hundreds – maybe thousands – of people who suffered the ravages of this war because of him and his clan?

For the first time in his life, his feet itch to run fast and far away.

戦国時代

The valley down below the ruined waterfall teems with people. Even standing so far above them all, Sasuke finds himself overwhelmed by emotion. People cheer and cry and hold onto each other – friends and family and former enemies, wearing every colour and crest that he's seen on the battlefield. He hears celebrations and speeches about dreams for the future and all good things to come.

Another tent has been set up on an outcropping above the valley, at the best vantage point for the people below. It is draped in the colours of the main clans and their vassals, and surrounded by representatives from each. When he and Naruto draw near, the excited murmuring goes quiet. Their eyes fly to the leader of the Uzumaki and there is awe; when their attention falls to Sasuke, it is distrust and wariness. Even the gazes of his own former vassals are cold.

He can't blame them. If not for his grief-fuelled madness and his relentless pursuit of peace on his own terms, they might have had peace for almost a year. The rest of his clan, with the exception of Obito, might still be alive.

Sasuke clenches his fist, trying to fight down the sudden overwhelming desperation to leave. As he sees it, he has done his duty – he has ceded victory to Naruto and everyone knows it. There will be peace between the remnants of the Uchiha allies and those of the Senju, as well as their vassals. It's a bright future – the one Itachi wanted – but not one Sasuke intends to be a part of.

No one will notice if he disappears after all of this is writ into law. He is, after all, notorious, and even his own people likely want to forget that he exists. Naruto aside, there's no one among the Senju forces left to see him as anything but a monster.

Not any more at least.

"I know what you're thinking," Naruto says quietly, interrupting his thoughts. "And that's not part of the agreement. Even if you've still got to go on trial, you're supposed to get a second chance at a future, too."

"There's nothing left to build a future with."

"I bet you're wrong about that," Naruto smirks. "And I can prove it."

Sasuke frowns. "Whatever you think you know is wrong."

"Oh yeah? So, there's no one alive who you wouldn't consider staying for?"

Sakura's face flashes to the forefront of his mind, first the softly-smiling image he always carries close to his heart, and then the one of utter devastation that haunts his nightmares.

 _Chains from a failed past_ , he thinks grimly.

"Listen, just do me a favour," Naruto continues. "Stick around at bit after all of this. Once we sign the treaty, there's something you need to see. And if after that still decide it's not enough to stay here, I'll let you go without a fight."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, wary, but he nods incrementally. Naruto lets out a triumphant _hah_ , claps him on the back, and jogs ahead.

"No sense of decorum, that one," Kakashi says appearing beside Sasuke in his usual unexpected fashion. "But he's got a point."

Sasuke side-eyes him, taking note of the way the man's eyes glint in amusement. Not just at Naruto's antics, it would seem.

"You know what he wants me to see," he realises.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"You're maddeningly unhelpful."

"You deserve to stew for a bit."

He can't argue with that.

They cross the rest of the distance to the festive tent, where more and more of the clan representatives gather. Far down below, the crowds of people continue to swell, spreading across the fields of battle that have been littered with the dead and dying since the days of Madara and Hashirama.

"The Valley of the End," Kakashi reminds him.

"An apt name."

"It's like I said. People are already turning you into legends. Are you sure you two didn't plan this?"

Sasuke sighs and stares up at the sky, counting down the hours until sunset. "This part wasn't planned."

The crowd of clan representatives and witnesses part as they come through, and he can see that inside there are several sombre looking individuals. Hyūga Hiashi stands there, with his daughters on either side, and there is a young man – barely old enough to shave – loitering nearby in the colours of the Sarutobi clan. He glares about as if challenging anyone to remark on his presence there. Suigetsu is there as well, dressed in the Hozuki colours, his dead brother's sword sheathed behind him, while the redheaded Uzumaki woman—Karin, Sasuke supposed—scowls at him across the way.

Sasuke takes up his place beside the Hyūga clan, most of whom glare at him with undisguised dislike, while Naruto stands opposite him. A serious-looking man waves for everyone to quiet down. The vassals and allies of the various clans take their places behind their respective leaders, but Sasuke notices that someone is missing.

"Where is Tsunade?" he asks. The peace cannot happen without agents from both sides.

Naruto looks sheepish. "Yeah, uh…about that…"

And that's when Sasuke tenses.

He can sense her before she even enters the tent, with that same otherworldly awareness he has always had of her.

"Senju Tsunade has exhausted herself healing this man and is resting," a familiar, albeit cool, voice says from behind him. "There's no telling if she will ever wake again. But the fact that her last act was to heal her traditional enemy should tell you where she stands. As it is, before she fell into her sleep, my honourable adopted mother bestowed upon me legal agency. I am to negotiate on her behalf and on behalf of all her vassals."

Slowly, Sasuke turns to acknowledge the speaker of these words, and when he finally sees her he feels as if he can't breathe. He has never been one to care overly much about a woman's looks, even after involving himself with the one facing him. And yet he can't help be in awe by the sight of her now.

He has never seen Sakura clothed in anything other than her armour or disguised as a common villager. This figure before him is neither the warrior or the healer, but a regal politician. Her pristine white robes bear emblems of the Senju, although the obi she wears has a circle stitched into it – her own clan emblem. Her hair has been pulled back into two twists on the side of her head – not for fashion, he suspects, but to draw attention to the seal on her forehead. Finally, a gold kanzashi sits upon her crown; it's old, he can tell, and suspects it may have belonged to a distinguished Senju ancestor.

No doubt a reminder to any who might question her status.

"I take it there have been witnesses to this granting of agency?" the samurai from the Land of Iron asks, moustache bristling in annoyance at the change to protocol.

"That'd be me," Naruto interjects. "And before any old fogies want to bitch about needing Senju _blood_ present for this, Tsunade-baachan and I are cousins, so kinship-wise I've got both the Senju and the Uzumaki covered."

He grins, utterly irreverent and unrepentant in the face of such a serious occasion. Hinata smiles shyly at him, stars in her eyes, but Sakura's face remains carved of marble as she stares down Mifune.

"I suppose that's permissible," he mutters, clearly uncomfortable.

"Then if you're not opposed, let's begin," Sakura says. "The Senju wish is to sue for peace. Are the representatives of the other honoured clans in agreement with this?"

"The Uzumaki stand with the Senju," Naruto says.

"As do the Hyūga," Hiashi declares.

Everyone pauses, staring at Sasuke, but he ignores them. He has no intention of speaking until she looks at him, but she barely inclines her head in his direction. Despite her confident bearing and the set of her jaw, he senses apprehension. It's clear in the way her fists move beneath her voluminous sleeves – as if they are clenching and unclenching.

"Uchiha-sama," Mifune interrupts, voice tense. "It may simply be formality at this point, but what is the position of the Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke continues to stare at Sakura, silently requiring some sign of her acknowledgement before anything else happens. She must sense this, because slowly her gaze is drawn to his. At first, she focusses her eyes somewhere to the right of his jaw, but gradually, as if drawn by a magnet, they meet his own.

Everything beyond the two of them fades out, and Sasuke's lungs feel too tight. The bewitching irises that were burned into his soul the first day he met her arrest him, searching him with something that is wary and tentative and hopeful all at the same time.

For a moment, they appear to find what they seek, but in that same instant she looks away, an angry flush of colour in her cheeks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto prompts.

"The Uchiha clan wishes for harmony," Sasuke says, turning away from Sakura. "It is desired that there be peace in this land, now and into the future."

It is as if the entire room breathes a collective sigh of relief.

"I will enter into this agreement under the condition of equal respect and trust with the Senju," he continues. "Much of the onus falls upon those of my blood…and I will accept the consequences of my actions thereof. But the sins of the past cannot be erased either. There must be full penance from both sides before we move forward. To this end, I wish to convey the contrition of myself and my clan concerning the lives lost and pain caused. The slights we have all endured – both real or imagined – have no place in the future."

Sakura looks back at him now, eyes calculating.

"Before any amends can be made, I would ask the forgiveness of the honourable representative of the Senju," he concludes, "for any injuries incurred by the actions of my ancestors or myself."

Naruto's jaw actually drops, having not expected this. Sasuke is half in agreement, having not intended to say much today. He tries to blame the fact he is still recovering from his injuries, but when Sakura's eyes suddenly begin to shine with something like hope, he stops trying.

"The Senju accept the apology of the honourable representative of the Uchiha," she says quietly. "Though no words can expunge the past, we will do all in our power to build the future you speak of – and let old hatreds be buried with our dead."

They gaze at each other a beat longer, and he feels an element of the same, unnameable force that has connected them all this time.

"Then we will now discuss the terms of this concord into law," Mifune interrupts with a clearing of his throat. "It is hoped that from this day forward there will no longer be discord between you, but harmony and –"

A high-pitched, screeching wail interrupts Mifune's words.

Sakura freezes, and her gaze leaves Sasuke's faster than he can ever remember it doing. As the people gathered search for the noise – a crying child, it appears – and mumble at the inappropriate interruption, Sakura's face flickers with a desperation he doesn't understand.

Naruto is also suddenly uneasy.

"Sakura," he says cautiously, although his eyes flit to Sasuke.

She doesn't reply, instead bolting from the gathering of peacemakers.

"Senju-sama!" Mifune calls out in protest, but she ignores him, stumbling to the edges of the tent as quickly as her elaborate robes will allow. Sasuke moves to go after her, but Naruto's hand stops him.

"It's not what you think," the blond man says, and is that _amusement_ in his tone?

Sasuke's head whips back to observe Sakura, who is reaching desperately into the crowd and – apparently – arguing with someone. He has to strain his ears to hear her.

" – not the time, my lady –"

" – don't care if it's a serious affair," she snaps, "hand her over, she needs me!"

" – Sakura-sama, it's not decorous to –"

"I don't care about decorum!"

"You can't just –"

"I'd give her what she wants," a blond woman standing beside Sai remarks dryly.

"Shizune, if you don't hand me my daughter in the next thirty seconds, I guarantee you that peace will be the last thing on my mind!" Sakura growls.

Instantly a swaddled, wriggling and crying bundle is laid in her arms, and she holds it tight, making shushing noises and rocking it back and forth. The entire world has fallen away and she appears to be aware of none of it.

Sasuke can relate.

At that exact moment, everything else seems superfluous in the face of the truth he watches unfold before him.

Sakura has a child.

Sasuke's heart clenches in his chest, and he has trouble breathing, but this time it isn't due to awe for the woman before him. The last hopes he had of rekindling what they had dies away.

Because it has been a year, and what did he expect? That she would wait for him to come to his senses after he singlehandedly ripped apart every possible path leading to a future they could share with one another? She had people to heal and lead, and at the end of the day, she deserves to be with a man who can make her happy. He has utterly failed in this, and so he can't even protest the gutting sensation ravaging him now.

 _She…deserves to be happy_ , he tells himself.

Long minutes of awkward whispering follow, with Sakura unable to quiet the fussing child. People are exchanging judgemental glances, and Mifune shifts in annoyance. Eventually, Sakura sets her shoulders, and stalks back to re-join the delegation, still cradling the baby. As she ducks into the tent, she bestows an expression of challenge anyone to criticise the sudden addition of crying child to the proceedings.

Sasuke suspects that it is only a general, healthy respect for what her fists can do which keeps anyone from protesting.

When Sakura's eyes fall on his, something like dismay and apology enters them, confirming his worst fears. Then her demeanour becomes serious again and she strides forward, eyes on him and still bouncing the crying baby.

Her gaze never wavers, and it feels as if she's using him as an anchor; he wishes she wouldn't. The closer she gets, the more he must steel himself, refusing to look down at the child. He doesn't want to acknowledge it or the idea of Sakura's features blended with some other man. Instead, he does his best to meet her searching gaze without flinching.

Then she smiles a little, bouncing the infant.

"This isn't exactly the way I imagined today would go," she admits to him, as if they aren't standing in the middle of stalled peace talks or being watched by the representatives of clans from both sides. As if these aren't the first personal words she's spoken to him in almost a year.

Or that the heart he spent his life pretending didn't exist isn't being shaved into a million tiny slivers as the seconds go by.

"The baby is a surprise," he replies weakly.

She shoots him an urchin's grin. "I imagine so."

"Probably not as much a surprise at the _other_ thing," Naruto pipes up.

Sakura shoots a side glare at him. "Shut up, Naruto, this isn't the place!"

"Oh, I don't think there's much choice of that right now," he grins down at the baby. "She's got a flare for the dramatic."

"I suspect she comes by it honestly," Kakashi remarks from several paces away. His visible features show no surprise, and Sasuke feels a sudden burning anger rising within.

Kakashi knew.

He and Naruto both knew about this, and they said nothing to him. And they had the gall to think he would be _happy_ about it? And Sakura –

Sasuke knows that he has a long way to go in earning her forgiveness – perhaps he even deserves some pain for what he did to her – but this? He has never believed she would be the type to rub his face in his mistakes or remind him of that which he will never obtain.

 _One year can certainly change a lot_ , he thinks darkly.

"I suppose you're right," Sakura sighs now, apparently unaware of his inner turmoil. "It's not like everyone won't figure it out eventually."

"In case none of you are aware, we're in the middle of something important," Mifune bites out.

"You don't know the half of it," Naruto snorts, while Sakura bites her lip and the baby fusses louder.

"Shh, Sarada…sweetheart, don't fuss now," Sakura murmurs softly. "I think it's making your father nervous."

Sasuke instinctively looks to Naruto, expecting him speak up or joke or confirm his relationship to the child, but the blond man simply continues to laugh and shake his head as if the whole situation is highly entertaining. There is no other man around them that looks concerned for the child in the way a parent might – curious, perhaps, and possibly irritated judging from the expressions of the older delegates – but the father of Sakura's child does not appear to be in the vicinity.

It makes sense, and his frustration must show on his face, because Sakura suddenly laughs.

"Is something about this funny?" he asks her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she sighs, shaking her head like he's missing something. Maybe he is, because the familiar way she says his name takes his breath away. He barely notices her moving closer, putting herself and the infant into his personal space. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

There's an instantaneous collective intake of breath all around them, as the implication of Sakura's words sets in. Then, everyone is talking at once – exclamations of disbelief and demands for clarification and Sasuke doesn't hear any of it beyond the first explosion of his noise, because his own brain has stalled.

 _"Sasuke-kun, would you like the hold your daughter."_

Daughter.

 _His_ daughter.

"It's not…it's not possible…" he murmurs faintly, staring at Sakura in a silent, desperate request for explanation.

Sakura purses her lips and raises an eyebrow at him in challenge. And he knows exactly what she would say if they weren't in such esteemed company.

Because the reality is, they were _never_ careful. He always assumed that she was taking some form of preventative measures – after all, the battlefield is a dangerous place, especially for women. Unwanted advances are common, whether from the enemy or even amorous comrades. While it's highly unlikely anyone could ever force themselves upon someone as strong as Sakura, it would be irresponsible of a female medic to compromise her usefulness by falling pregnant.

And yet…

 _Even if she was, there's always a small chance…_

In the background, Mifune tries to demand order, while the various clans and their vassals dissolve into confusion. The Hyūga seem apoplectic with shock and indignation (not Hinata, however).

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto snorts. "The dumbest genius in the land— _ow!_ "

He ducks an elbow from his redheaded cousin, who also seems unsurprised by the proceedings.

Sakura lifts the fussing infant closer, and this time, Sasuke can't stop himself from gazing down on her. The minute his eyes meet the baby's, any infinitesimal shred of doubt vanishes as if it never was.

Because they are completely black.

It's a distinctly Uchiha trait, possibly related to their dōjutsu, but Uchiha babies never have light eyes – even at birth. In addition to the inky black hair, Sasuke can already see smaller versions of his own features – nose, chin and cheekbones – and the way her face scrunches in displeasure at being held away from her mother. She appears to notice him looking down at her because she stills, and then he finds himself the subject of a direct, appraising look.

His heart stutters at the sight, because _that_ look has been levelled at him before – first by his father, and then by his brother – only this time it's with eyes identical to his own.

Sasuke doesn't notice much more than that, however, because it is at this point that he promptly passes out.

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr!_

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 **クリ**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Summary:** Sasuke stares at Sakura, feeling somewhat inadequate beside her; she has undergone such an important change, and yet she is clearly the same woman he was first drawn to. Where it was once so easy to talk to her, now he finds himself at a loss for words.

 **Chapter Beta:** None besides my own eyes. I'll go through the spellchecker at some other point. I'm just kind of eager to get this finished. So don't be surprised if you come back in a week or two to reread (assuming you intend to reread) and find a bunch of grammar stuff changed.

* * *

戦国時代

"And it will go down in history that the infamous warlord, Uchiha Sasuke, survived single combat with the jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto…only to faint during peace talks at the thought of impending fatherhood," Kakashi intones with false solemnity.

He is far more amused than is appropriate.

Or necessary.

The members of the main families crowd together in a smaller tent, away from the eyes of their vassals and other witnesses. Based on what Naruto told him upon his waking (while mocking him with unconcealed glee), they have been given an hour's grace while the main families try to decide how to come to terms with the news Sakura has brought them, and while Mifune attempts to calm the rest of the clans.

That's easier for some than others.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hyūga Hiashi demands, glaring thunderously down at Sasuke. "Is this some plot to undermine the agreements we have made?"

 _As if the man didn't abscond with his entire clan_ , Sasuke can't help thinking. There is a dim, almost manic hint of amusement to the notion.

"I would say those agreements were null and voided when I first came here," Hinata speaks up, quietly but firmly. "This only furthers our need for new accords."

"Daughter –"

"Hey, it might not even be yours," Suigetsu suggests, peering over Sasuke's shoulder to stare at the baby.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Naruto interrupts, obviously insulted and defensive on Sakura's behalf.

"Are you seriously that blind?" his redheaded cousin demands, uncaring of protocol as she slaps Suigetsu upside the head. His head explodes into a spray of water.

"Hey!"

Sakura motions for them all to be quiet, and in a crisp voice says, "I don't appreciate the insinuation. If there are _serious_ questions about her parentage, a simple blood test would –"

"No."

Everyone pauses and glances at Sasuke, as this is the first time he has spoken since he returned to consciousness.

"There is no question," he continues, in a stronger tone. "Sakura would not lie about this. Especially after everything. Besides, this child…" His gaze falls upon the infant again, and he swallows thickly. "She has inherited my eyes."

This appears to effectively silence everyone for a moment, before another round of questions and demands starts up, far too many to answer all at once. Sasuke feels more uncomfortable at this attention than he was earlier, when he was facing possible imprisonment or exile.

 _Which I might still be_ , he thinks dimly.

Sakura is trying to answer questions and soothe insulted egos and pacify demands about their affair, while Naruto and Kakashi try to help. Words like 'treason', 'dishonour' and 'collusion' are thrown about. Sasuke knows he should be speaking up, but his brain appears to have stalled as he gazes upon the baby.

 _Sarada_ …

It's eventually Suigetsu and Obito who cut through the tension of the assembly with their usual blunt disregard for propriety.

"So no one else is gonna ask the obvious question?" the surviving Hosuki clansman asks, glancing between Sasuke and Sakura.

"You mean how the hell during this whole war that's been going on, they found time to f—" Obito begins, but Rin slaps her hand over his mouth.

Sasuke feels an uncomfortable warmth in the back of his neck and Sakura's is overwhelmed by a coughing fit.

"The how and the why are not what should concern us just now," Kakashi says gravely, though his eyes still gleam with amusement. "The details can be explained later. What concerns us now is the existance of this child, an heir to the Senju and the Uchiha. I'd think we can all agree that this is a more solid promise of peace than any piece of paper, no matter what circumstances brought it about?"

"Besides, Sasuke still needs time to process," Naruto sniggers.

Sasuke glares at him, wondering if it's worth risking a harsher punishment than he's already in for to punch the man.

In the background, the lull Sasuke noticed in the commotion from the main tent has faded away as well. Mifune has returned, and approaches Sakura.

"My lady, the people are demanding answers, and if they don't get them some are threatening to leave," he tells her. "Whatever… _story_ you need to set straight, do it fast."

Sakura makes a face. "There is no story. Just the truth."

Sasuke catches the by-play, but still feels too disoriented to react to it; he is trying to force his brain to think strategically once again. His difficulty is compounded by the unwavering attention from the other people in the tent.

Sakura notices, and then says to Mifune, "If we might have a moment of privacy?"

"I would not advise it," Mifune says. "The other clans are already worried about back room dealings between clans, but between the two belligerents—especially considering the serious circumstances of Uchiha-sama…"

"This not a meeting of two clans, but of two parents discussing their daughter," she retorts firmly, and then levels a challenging gaze toward the head of the Hyūga. "Surely you would understand that, my lord?"

Hiashi appears to struggle with something a moment, but when Hinata lays a hand on his arm, he relaxes.

"Very well," he mutters. "We will all await you in the main assembly. Soon, I hope."

He leaves, and is slowly followed by the others. Naruto beams at them both as he leaves, while Kakashi offers a wink of encouragement on his way out.

And then they are alone for the first time in months.

Sasuke stares at Sakura, feeling somewhat inadequate beside her; she has undergone such an important change, and yet she is clearly the same woman he was first drawn to. Where it was once so easy to talk to her, now he finds himself at a loss for words.

But Mifune is right, and time is of the essence.

"The truth?" Sasuke prompts tightly, not knowing where else to start.

Sakura nods, and motions for him to sit with her. She kneels down into _seiza_ , adjusting her hold on the infant. A beat later, Sasuke joins her, sitting with his knees scant inches from hers and staring at her expectantly.

"Sarada is three months old," she tells him matter-of-factly. The words would be utter nonsense to someone else, but to Sasuke they only prompt him to count backwards.

A year ago.

A year ago it would have been possible, because they were still—

Memory hits him then – an encounter, one that wasn't their last, but certainly one of the most memorable.

 _"Will anyone else ever make you feel like this? Answer me, Sakura."_

 _"No!"_

 _"_ No _what?"_

 _"No one else…no one else will…_ fuck _, Sasuke_ , please!"

His eyes widen, his ears and neck burning at the memory; Sakura nods, her own cheeks turning red. "Yes. I think that's when it happened. There's always a small chance of contraception failing, but I never thought _we_ would fall into that percentage." She snorts in an undignified way. "I suppose I should have, considering the circumstances of our entire relationship."

Sasuke has no idea what to say to this, and waits for her to continue.

"I suspected after we healed your brother…and by the time I knew for sure I wasn't…I didn't know how to tell you. Everything was so precarious, and I was worried it would negatively influence the peace we were trying to build," she says. "By the time I decided to tell you and figure everything out afterward…it was that horrible day when Itachi…" Sakura trails off, struggling here, and Sasuke is reminded of the fact that she was quite fond of his brother – not only as her patient but as a friend. She clears her throat and goes on. "I was just about to, when –"

"Danzō attacked," he finishes, eyes widening as he remembers. His lungs feel like they're constricting.

"Yes."

"You were…that day…" his mouth goes dry. "You could have been killed – you almost _were_ killed. Both of you, if not for…"

"Itachi," she agrees. "I believe that's why he threw himself in front of me."

"He _knew_?" Sasuke chokes.

Sakura's expression is sad. "Yes. How, I have no idea. I didn't tell him anything, I wasn't even showing physical symptoms then, but he…he suspected. Or maybe he hoped, because when he asked – like it was a joke - but I said I was…he looked like he expected it."

Sasuke shakes his head, unsurprised; somehow, Itachi always seemed to know everything that was going on. If he weren't a man guided by logic, Sasuke would think his brother had mystical abilities.

"He wanted to meet her so badly," Sakura tells him in a voice barely above a whisper. "He wanted you to be happy. And he knew what she would mean to…to _everyone_."

Sasuke can't find the right words to reply to this.

"You should have told me," Sasuke tells her, his voice inexplicably hoarse. "If you had told me –"

"Would you have believed me?" she challenges quietly. "If I appeared before you, heavy with child, saying it was yours? In your midframe, and without seeing her for yourself, what would have happened?"

He stares blankly at her, and immediately an image presents itself to him, something so horrible he can't help pressing the back of his hand to his mouth lest he vomit.

He probably would have accused her of infidelity and run her through with his blade; or worse, shoves a _chidori_ through her heart.

"I tried," she admits. "Even when you were so far gone, when you accused me of – I hoped, but – but you weren't listening."

Sasuke can't repress his own shudder, as his brain provides him with detailed memories of every encounter they had in the past year. Of her full-cheeked, healthy glow that he attributed to her healing abilities, of the winter cloak that hid her growing belly, and her total absence from the battlefield in the last few months –

It's juxtaposed with his crystal-clear memories of each and every time he put her in harms way, of the times they fought beside one another—and against one another. When she forced herself to complete Itachi's healing, when she fought Danzō's Susanoo, when he tried to destroy her, the way her body always seemed to move to protect her centre—

A horrifying realisation hits him.

"You knew that day. I placed you in that genjutsu, and I…"

She too shivers at the memory. "We were so lucky that Kakashi was there."

Sasuke feels like he can't breathe, his heart pounding erratically in his ears and a pain creeping through his chest that isn't entirely physical. It's like someone is digging through his ribcage and heart with a dull blade, his stomach pulling tight. Bile rises in his throat as the inescapable truth hits him like a barrage of enemy arrows.

His vision swims in and out of focus for a few long minutes as he tries to regain focus; Sakura watches him worriedly, and he wonders if the only reason she hasn't reached for him is the baby in her arms.

 _So many times when I could have killed her_.

"You couldn't have," the interrupts his chaotic thoughts as if she's read them. "It turns out my abilities apply to part of my body. At the time, she was part of it, so she would have been fine even if you had—"

"You're not helping," he says through gritted teeth.

"I'm not trying to," she tells him matter-of-factly. "You should feel bad about it. That's something that's going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

His mouth parts in surprise at the coolness in her voice here, but then he closes it, because she's right.

"But that's the past," she goes on. "The past can haunt us all it likes, but it's done and can't be changed. The future can be. And I know that more than anything you want that. Because we have her."

He thinks on this, and then asks, tentative, "We?"

She nods. "No matter what happens between us, she's ours. Nothing will ever change that."

He ignores the pit in his stomach at the unspoken implications of that and focusses his attentions on the baby again. Tentatively, and only after receiving a nod of encouragement from Sakura, Sasuke reaches shaking fingers toward the sleeping baby and brushes her bangs from her cheeks.

"Sarada?" he asks, hesitant.

"I named her for you and me," Sakura tells him. "And…for Itachi."

"It's…it's a good name."

She offers him a tiny, cautious smile. "I hoped you would like it."

He rests his hand on the crown of Sarada's head, overtaken by a sudden strong desire and yet unable to articulate it. He shoots Sakura a beseeching look, and after a moment, her smile widens. "Do you finally want to hold her?"

He nods once.

"Here," she says, and inches closer to him. "Hold out your arms. One goes under her body, and you have to—yes, sypport the head just like that."

"I've held a baby before," he grunts, a little of his usually orneriness peeking through the disbelief.

"You've never held your own before," she quips.

To which he can offer no argument.

The swaddled baby is a warm, comforting weight in the crook of his arm; a beat later, Sakura's familiar warmth spreads across the side of his left arm as she leans closer to him.

Sasuke tears his eyes from his daughter to Sakura, and is surprised to note silent tears running down her cheeks. He can't tell if they are from happiness or sadness, but the sight of them bother him all the same.

"I don't mean to force this on you. I never did," Sakura says, trying to keep the warble of emotion from her voice. "I wanted to tell you alone, away from everyone else, so that it wouldn't influence the peace talks. This should have been more private, and I'm sorry I couldn't manage that –"

"Sakura –"

"But she started crying, and she _never_ cries unless something's wrong. She's usually so quiet and well-behaved – and I think she got that from you, because my mother told me once I was a fussy baby –"

"Sakura –"

" – and before you think I'm trying to use her to influence your decisions, you have to know I would _never_ do that. And whatever decisions are made today, I don't expect you to ever love me again –"

" _Sakura_."

He speaks sharply now, loud enough that the baby in his arms shifts and frowns in her sleep. Her parents are quiet a beat, watching with baited breath to see if she will wake, and when she doesn't, Sasuke deliberately returns his gaze to Sakura.

As soon as her eyes meet his, he informs her, "I never stopped."

Sakura's lips part in surprise, and a tiny _oh_ escapes her.

For the first time today, she appears to be the on at a loss for words, and it seems wasteful not to take advantage of this.

Mindful of the baby in his arm and wary of the receptiveness of the woman before him, Sasuke leans tentatively forward. He moves slowly, giving her every opportunity to pull away from him – a right she has every excuse in the world to use, and yet he is relieved to see she doesn't. As his face draws nearer to hers, her eyes move from his eyes to his mouth and back again, cheeks turning an even darker shade of red than earlier. She rests one of her hands lightly on his arm, and he pauses to confirm whether this is a sign to stop, but the subtle twitch – fingers curling into the material of his robes – suggest the opposite.

He can see a tear beading on her eyelashes, and feel the tiny, flyaway wisps of her hair against his face.

When their lips finally meet, it is utterly chaste.

There is no push or pull in this, no desperate need to possess or taste or merge. Sasuke fits her trembling bottom lip between both of his, resting softly against her, and though she gasps, he makes no move to deepen the kiss.

For once it is Sakura who breaks away first, exhaling a shuddering sigh; there are two damp trails down her cheeks, but she is smiling at him. She opens her mouth to say something, and then abruptly shuts it again. Before Sasuke can pay much attention to the nervous, expectant feeling in his stomach, she reaches up with her hand and taps two fingers against his forehead.

"I never stopped either," she whispers, leaning forward until their foreheads rest together.

They stay like this for a long while, resting against one another and gazing down at the child between them.

"But if you ever pull anything like that again, I will unmake you," she tells him, voice laced with promise. "As it is, as soon as you're back to full health, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, Uchiha Madara will feel it."

For the first time in years, Sasuke laughs.

戦国時代

"People will still want answers," Sasuke says eventually. "You saw earlier. They'll want to know how this happened."

"I doubt we have to explain _that_."

Sasuke gives her a look, causing Sakura to laugh, and then turn serious.

"We won't tell them about Itachi's illness," she decides. "That's his own secret, and as your brother and my patient, I see no reason to make anyone aware of it." Sasuke is grateful for this. "As for our time together before…"

"They don't need to know about that, either," Sasuke says, feeling unexpectedly protective of those secret nights together. "As far as anyone might know, the day of the failed summit we…"

He flounders, trying to find the right words, and Sakura grin, and supplies, " _Went for a stroll?"_

The way she says it drips with innuendo.

"Yes," he answers shortly, ignoring how warm his clothes feel just then.

"Perhaps we even discussed uniting our clans to ensue the peace," Sakura goes on. "And then Danzō's betrayal stopped any possible plans."

Sasuke nods thoughtfully, and then asks, "Is that why you brought it up?"

"What?"

"That day – the last time we – you mentioned bringing the two clans together," he reminds her. "Was it because of Sarada?"

Sakura sighs and nods sadly. "Partially. Of course, I want peace…but I also want a better world for her. Don't you?"

He does. More than he has ever wanted anything in his life.

Yet, even as he thinks of the bright future his daughter has in front of her, he can't help sensing a darkness that threatens it. A shadow cast by her own father, hated and reviled by the people of this land for his deeds.

"She will be judged for my actions," he realises, "if they aren't judging her for them already."

"Let them try!" Sakura says fiercely.

"No," he shakes his head. He carefully hands Sarada back to Sakura, who automatically takes the baby though she looks confused. "My legacy will harm her and anything she aspires to in the future. It would be better for her if I left. This world is for her, not for m –"

Sakura's free hand snaps out and slaps him. It's not a particularly powerful for her, but enough to make his teeth rattle.

"You damned, stupid idiot!" she snarls. "How could you think of doing that!" She shakes her fist at him, and he suspects the only reason she doesn't do worse is because of the baby in her arm. "We both lost our parents, we both know what that feels like! And you would subject our daughter to that?"

"We had parents worth emulating," Sasuke replies stiffly. "She already has one of those in you. My being in her life would do her more harm than good."

"If you're worried about your legacy here harming her, then we'll _all_ leave!"

Sasuke opens his mouth to argue, and then realises what she just said, and blinks. "What?"

"All three of us," Sakura goes on, expression stubborn. "Together. We can start over somewhere else – change our names, become…I don't know, _farmers_ or something. It doesn't matter, because we'll at least stay together!"

At this point Sasuke's jaw has dropped in shock, because _this_ was the last reaction he expected to his suggestion.

"We'll sign this peace accord and then leave," Sakura goes on. "We could even make it a condition of the accords, that to ensure peace remains here, the Senju and Uchiha will leave this land. I'm sure it wouldn't take much to convince people of –"

"No. You and Sarada would be better off here. My leaving has nothing to do with you –"

"Nothing to do with me?" Sakura demands angrily.

Sarada begins to fuss in Sasuke's arm, and they both fall silent once more, conscious that their argument is disturbing their daughter.

"You can't give up everything on my account!" Sasuke hisses.

"I already have!" Sakura shoots back in a harsh whisper. "You and your damned eyes, that first day we met!" He goes still, stunned, because those are _his_ words. "I've been ready to give up everything ever since that day, and it's been hell! Do you know how hard the past few months have been? Especially since Sarada was born? Some days the only way I got through it was by telling myself that today would be the day. Today you would come back to me. To us."

He looks away. "If I have put you through so much…it would be selfish to stay."

"It would be selfish to leave. If you do, Sarada will be without her father…and I will be without the man I love."

"Sometimes that which we love can cause the most harm," he murmurs. He thinks on the generations of Uchiha who threw away their lives for the clan they loved so deeply.

"You've already done me enough harm to last a lifetime – would you do more?" she asks him bluntly, and he winces, because he deserves that. She sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Naruto explained your reasons and…I know you weren't in your right mind..."

"It's no excuse."

"No, but I'm offering it anyway," she replies, and tries to smile. This time, she is unable to do it. "If you leave, you take my heart with you. People can't live without their hearts, Sasuke-kun. Not me, nor you."

"I don't deserve any of this, Sakura," he sighs, though he feels himself wavering. "I've taken so many lives—"

"And I haven't?" she counters. "I told you once before. The reason I became a medic was to make up for the lives I had to take. You can't make up for your mistakes if you're dead, or if you leave."

"Sakura…"

" _Stay_ ," she implores him. "Build the future your brother wanted. Be the father Sarada needs, and try to make up for the damage done to this country by being a part of it. I'm not saying you ever will—you've done a lot of things wrong. But it's better than the alternative. Exiling yourself is the same as running away, and it goes against everything that you are."

"I still face a tribunal," he reminds her. "I doubt they will care to take into account this future of yours."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever they decide, we will deal with it as a family."

He stills. "Is that we are?"

"It's what we have always been," she insists. "Even when you were too stubborn to see it."

He clenches his fist against the swaddled form of his child, and then relaxes; the rest of the tension in his body drains out of him.

"Stay," Sakura whispers one last time, leaning close, those damned green eyes shining with determination and love.

And he does.

つづく

* * *

 _Stay tuned for the Epilogue!_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, you can check out my tumblr!_

 _Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 **クリ**


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter Summary:** The first few years back are difficult – peace aside, some old tensions are harder to get over than others – but everyone in the community pitches in to keep small feuds from turning larger.

 **Chapter Beta:** None besides my own eyes. Editing will be done at a later date. (I'm currently going through my beta's comments on chapter 11, if that gives you any idea of where I'm at)

* * *

結語

The treaty between the Senju and the Uchiha is concluded that day, and for the first time in history, the two clans are equally dedicated to its conditions. The accord is already stronger than any other document signed into law, bound by the blood spilled by their leaders and the child that unites the ancient lineages.

Sasuke is required to bend knee to Sakura in a formal acknowledgement of the Senju defeat of the Uchiha, a stipulation which would have made him furious once. He is also expected to offer formal apology to each clan, both of his own allies and former enemies, before renouncing his clan name. His death—though it turned out to be short-lived and only symbolic—signals the end of the Uchiha clan.

He is led from the peace conclave by several guards, led by Neji, who promises to deliver him into his confinement without incident. Once the measure would have been for his guards protection; today it is for Sasuke's.

Later that day, Sakura visits him with Sarada—an occurrence that will repeated over the coming months—and informs him that in solidarity, she has renounced the Senju title.

"Those names are of the past," she tells him, and then snorts. "It looks like our daughter will grow up a civilian like me."

"The soul of a shinobi will not be changed by something so frivolous as a name," he tells her quietly, and they share a look over the head of their daughter.

"You're right."

"And Haruno Sarada…is a much more hopeful name in these circumstances."

Sakura smiles.

Their relationship is far from mended—it might take years—but the love that he can see etched into her features is real. Once he would not have known what that looked like, but now it gives him hope.

Sasuke's trial takes much longer than the peace accords, and by the time the verdict for his crimes is given, Sarada is a year old.

"By the power vested in me by the people of the Land of Fire," Naruto decrees in an official voice that makes him sound ridiculous, "You are hereby sentenced to a one year of exile, to allow the people of this land the time to heal from the lasting wounds you have caused. Should you return, you will serve the people you have wronged until the days when you are no longer physically able. You will build houses for those you have destroyed, and care for the graves of those whose deaths you caused. You will sup with the families of those you have wronged, and care for the children left orphaned by the war." He pauses here, and frowns at some of the members of the tribunal, as if he was not entirely pleased with this next bit. "And though your heirs will not be judged by your actions, you are prohibited from evert holding a position of leadership again, lest you fall into bad habits."

It's far better than Sasuke deserves, but he wisely doesn't say so.

Mostly because Sakura stands by his side, crushing his hand in warning.

She, of course, insists on joining him in his exile, but he convinces her that he needs the year to reflect and redeem his sins without her.

"Besides…it would be safer for our daughter here," he reminds her.

"And if in your reflections you arrive at the conclusion that it's better not to come back?" she asks, worried.

"I would never arrive to that conclusion," he informs her. "Not when my wife and child are here."

She processes this, and then turns red. "W-wife?"

He gazes down on her, amused by her astonishment. "If that future hasn't run its course. If that is something you still desire."

For once, Sakura seems beyond words, but when she grabs him by the front of his robes and drags him into a kiss, he comes to his own conclusions.

He has a week before he must leave, and in that time he and Sakura are wed. It's a quiet affair in the face of the uproarious celebration that was thrown for Naruto and Hinata six months earlier. Although Naruto's marriage to the Hyūga heiress is not quite as sensational as Sasuke and Sakura's (they have been courting almost since her defection to the Uzumaki's side), their entire community is still utterly shocked when Hinata announces her own pregnancy. Sasuke thinks it's because no one ever thought Naruto would be able to figure out how to bed a woman, but whenever he tries to say so Sakura gives him a warning look and he remains tactfully silent.

(At least in public.)

Sasuke supposes it's the logical conclusion of the whole affair – and a masterful diplomatic stroke – but he would be lying if he said he wasn't satisfied with the outcome. This is the future – albeit some of it a bit premature – that he once envisioned in the secret depths of his mind.

The one that his brother died to protect.

He allows himself one night with Sakura before leaving, if only to demonstrate with actions what his words can never quite convey. He doesn't wake her or Sarada to say goodbye, unsure if he'll be able to leave if he does. He knows she will understand, and thanks the gods that Sarada is too young to.

The year he spends on his own allows him to see a world that exists beyond the war and pain that was his birth right. And though he misses Sakura and Sarada, and sends them messages when possible, he tries to concern himself with making up for the sins of his past. Wherever he goes, he throws himself into helping those less fortunate, and those damaged by war. Some are the victims of his own family's legacy, others of conflict and disorder from beyond the borders of the fire country.

His efforts are equally appreciated and reviled—some people forgive his deeds, while others cannot. In the far reaches of the land no one has even heard of him, and he is treated with the same courtesy as any lowborn vagabond might be.

When he returns home, he finds not an isolated collection of camps and tents but a growing settlement of people from all over. In this new world, he discovers he is finally able to see beyond the monochrome world of Uchiha and Senju.

Sarada is walking and talking by the time he returns, but her face opens up with joy the day he walks through the gates. He is so stunned by her growth that he almost doesn't notice Sakura approaching him, until she stands by his side—once again carrying a swaddled bundle.

He stares down at the infant in her arms, noting the pink hair and black eyes, and can't help the stunned twitch of his lips.

"For a medic, you're rather awful about contraception," he informs her without even bothering about a greeting, and it's her that laughs now through happy tears.

"Or maybe your family is just unnaturally fertile," she counters, handing him the baby.

"You didn't say anything in your letters."

"It would have made your exile harder knowing you couldn't come back to see him," she replies, apologetic. She leans down to pick up Sarada, holding her close between them. "Sweetheart, you want to tell Papa what we named the baby?"

"Itachi," the tiny girl says proudly. "Like Uncle."

And Sasuke can find nothing more to say for this, but he pulls his little family close and silently thanks gods he never truly believed in for their existence.

The first few years back are difficult – peace aside, some old tensions are harder to get over than others – but everyone in the community pitches in to keep small feuds from turning larger.

Somehow, the news that Sasuke is the father of Sakura's children appears to endear him to the people. The cold, suspicious looks he was treated to before are still there, but only fractionally. He would almost prefer it, knowing that it's only due to the overtly romanticised version of events being circulated. Minstrels and poets have already spun their tales, the forbidden love and heroic acts, until Sasuke doesn't even recognise himself or Sakura in the stories.

Naruto—now father to his own son and daughter—mocks him endlessly about these, until Kakashi and Obito remind him that he too is featured in the legend of the village. Although Naruto is the leader of the people, he always has time to spend with those he considers friends—and by this time, Sasuke openly acknowledges the other man as just that.

His friend.

As the people of the Land of Fire recover from generations of war, construction begins on a new village for them all. The rest of the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi officially return to the fold, much to Sakura's pleasure as she and Ino renew their childhood friendship. Refugees from Oto and other surrounding villages also take up residence there, all vowing to protect the peace so many sacrificed for.

Sasuke is not sure if such a country can last. He still believes that humans are prone to corruption and conflict, and that one day there will be some other war that he and his descendants are caught up in.

And yet, as he watches Sarada and Itachi run and jump and play in the flowery fields where once men fought and died, he makes a vow. That for the sake of his offspring, he will ensure a time of amity that lasts as long as humanly possible. Alongside Sakura and Naruto, and their friends and comrades, he will protect the peace with everything that he is.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Sakura asks, coming to stand beside him.

As she leans into his left side, he reaches over and gently places his right hand on the swell of her abdomen. He imagines he can feel the movement of their third child through the thick material of her robes.

"The future," he responds softly, gazing down at her while his children's laughter fills the air.

終わり

* * *

 _Thank you a million times to everyone who has been following this fic, especially those of you who left comments or PMed me just to chat or ask questions about the fic. You guys have been so involved in the writing of this, and you kept me on the ball a lot, bringing up issues I hadn't even considered and which I was able to address as the story went on._

 _Fans like you are the difference between a story being successful and resonating, and a story that's really just forgettable fluff. I'm so very proud of this story, and even though it's not technically complete until it's edited, I had an amazing summer writing it._

 _I hope you enjoyed reading and that this is one of those stories you can come back to. And I hope you enjoy my next epic. I don't know what it will be, but experience tells me it will probably start off with on or two chapters and then evolve, the way these things always do!_

 _Also, this is not the end of this 'verse. I will be adding other stories and companion pieces over time, including but not limited to Sarada's birth and Sasuke grovelling...possibly during sexy times heehee. Although, the latter will probably only be posted on my Ao3 or tumblr._

 _So, thank you once again for everything, and I hope I have met your expectations._

 _XOXOXO_

 _As always, reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr!_

 _ **クリ**_


End file.
